6 for 6
by Mechan Anical
Summary: The life of 13 year old turns to a new world when he and 5 friends are taken away to the mystical land every brony dreams of.  But, not only does all good come to an end, but many new doors open up and the boy finds new meanings in life. ya, a badass kid also takes some names and fights for good. Review and read the Author Notes.  there's some important shit!  Complete!
1. The Beggining

**Re-uploaded and updated due to previous errors.**

I sat in the red plastic chair in my french class. I sat at a four person table. I watched with anticipation as the clock ticked down to the last moments of this school year. The year was twenty twelve, and it was may 24th in Carmel Indiana, in the United States of America. My french teacher, madame Hyde, was telling the class how much of a great year she had with us. I wasn't able to listen as I watched the analog clock, stationed directly above the oak doorway, push its hands farther and farther into time.

It was Thursday, and this year, like every other, I and my friends would have a party. It was tradition for every year, the Monday before school ends, to draw names from a hat and whoevers name came up, they hosted the party. This year, my name was drawn, so I have to host the party. My mom and dad were hesitant because, being realistate agents, had to go to a closing the time of the party. My brother, Jordan, was going to another party at someone else's house. So that means I would have the house to myself and my friends.

I had to do a bit of convincing, but I got them on my side. I am responsible, you know. I did have to promise not to start the fire until they called and told me they were on their way home. Oh, wait, I haven't told all of you about the party yet, have I? Well, actually, I've told you about it, just not what goes on with it.

Where to start? Well, I guess you could say we get out all the soda's we want and drink them up while watching one or two people play GTA4 or CoD Black Ops. After a while, we break out some food like hot dogs and smore material and start a fire in our back yard. But, today was the day that I turn them into bronies. So, instead of the usual blare music and kill AI, I'll get straight to the computer and show them the awesomeness of mlp. Of course, some of them I expect, such as one name alek or domonic may be a hater. I really don't know, though.

The seconds hand slipped to the number 10, indication 10 seconds until school ended. The other students noticed this and, as did I, counted down from 10, all the way to 0 when it rung out, and the screeming and running to lockers began. I followed the example of bursting through the hallways on the blue carpeting taking sharp turns out of the sixth grade hallway, and into the seventh. I then took one more turn down to my locker coloured macaroni yellow. Ugly, right? Although it did always make me hungry. Anyway, when I reached the locker, I immediately grabbed the knob. I twisted it to the combination then yanked It open. All that was there was a hung up book bag, that I grabbed with lightning speed. Now, I had to get to the orchestra room.

This was probably the biggest exercise I had all year, no including the mandatory 5K walk/jog/run. I went back through the sixth grade hallway dodging kid after short kid while running. I thought to myself, _yea, I need to join football_. I passed my music teacher, Jeff Frizzi, and passed the practice rooms. Then, I took a right turn into the orchestra room. Across, I found the lockers which held both violins and violas. I paced around kids and chairs until I reached my locker. I quickly opened it and grasped my viola case. I turned and ran into the same hallway I had just come from. Though, instead of going into the sixth grade hallway, I took a turn down a corridor to the main exit. I went through two sets of glass doors where I found the sun beating down on me.

I ran to the right where there was a line of buses. I quickly got on the one I recognized as mine, and found each of my five friends sitting in the far back. A seat space, next one of my friends known as xavier, was not taken. There is where I sat. I greeted each one of my friends. First is xavier.

Xavier is an honorary nerd, and proud of it. He won't let people get in his way, and is good at solving problems. He's not really liked in school by many, nor is he sane. Although, the reason of 'Heart Break' the deception mixed in it all has a major role in this. He wears glasses. He usually wears a green jacket and has shaggy hair. He also wears dark jeans and black chuck tailor konverse shoes.

Next on the list would be Jonah. Jonah is a Hispanic fellow. He usually wears only a t shirt, jeans, and white socks with an old pair of boots on. He always looks at the good in life. I'm his only real friend out of the group though. Jonah is what bullies call and easy target. He needs me there for him. To stand up to those who feel that it's alright to be asses. He always apologizes if anyone gets mad for him doing something wrong, even if he didn't know better to begin with. He always wants to help people, but his little naive ways get in his way. Everybody including my friends pick on him. Even I do sometimes, but nearly to the same extent. If you know family guy, Jonah is the Meg.

Now there's beef. Oh yes, this is the wild one of the group, besides myself. He made up the nickname the summer he started middle school. It basically stuck without question. He always does random things, and says random things, but in the end, he always knows what he is talking about.

Dominic is the next friend in the equation. I met him through 2 things. One, the bus. Two, Xavier. Believe it or not, I used to be enemies with both Xavier and Dominic. But, that's a story for another time. Anyway, Dominic is the badass type of the group. He always looks tired, or stoned, but he isn't on drugs. Although he is badass, he also is very random. He won't back down from a fight, and doesn't care what he says unless in front of parents as to not get grounded.

Now, there's Alek. Alek is a funny guy who always wants to make people laugh, but when it comes to people any of us don't like, the saying for the day for him shall be "Fuck off." he really doesn't care at all. He tends to be kinda stubborn at times. He is the most like a bully to Jonah. He loves music, and loves roller coasters. He and beef get in arguments over politics.

Finally, there's me. My name is Cooper. I can be very random. When I get pissed at someone, I yell, then I'm silent to my own thoughts. People think that just because I cheer up that I forget and forgive all together. Sometimes, it's both. Others it's none. I may forget, but forgiveness. That is the hard part. I can definitely be stubborn. I will always stand up for what I think is right. I have long, curly, dark brown hair. I usually wear a hoodie over a t shirt. You can always find me in jeans or short pants. Or, if it's any time between 4 and 7, you'll find me in my karate gee, belt, and pants. The gee, or the jacket, has many patches on it.

I am a second degree black belt. Oh yea, I also wear glasses. Anyway, yea, for the truth. Second degree. I don't qualify for a red belt, which is oddly enough a higher rank than any black. Yes, I will kick someones ass. In fact, I'm just hoping that next year in school one bully tries something on me. He'll get something else, I'll tell you that!


	2. The Great Fall

Chapter 2

"Cooper Burton's stop!" Oh yeah, probably should have told you that my name is Cooper Burton. Call me Cooper.

"Alright guys, let's get off, this is my house".

"Your house is a piece of crap." My friend Jona said.

"And your one too, so you'll get along great in it." I said. My friends all cracked up at both of our comments.

"First thing I want to do when we get inside is to convert all of you that aren't already bronies to bronies by showing you not the show, but by showing you the parodies made out of it first. Like the Abridged parody, WTF Collective, and Friendship is Magic Bitch."

_15 minutes later_

"HaHaHa!" All my friends laughed at the abridged parody.

"Now, for Friendship is Magic Bitch. You. Will. Die!" I said as the video started.

"_Do you like bananas?"_

"_No, I don't even like bananas."_

"_Well that's good; cause you ain't finding any bananas…. ON THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! BEEEEEYYYAAATTTCCCC!"_

The canon shot the pony to the moon.

When my friends stopped laughing, I told them that it was time to watch an actual episode. I chose episode 16, Sonic Rainboom, for the _"Yay" _and "_were we arguing? I'm sorry."_

After the episode was done, I asked them what they thought. I now had a group of bronies. 'Yay' I thought to myself.

Just then, the ground shook rapidly.

"What the hell is this? We never get earthquakes in Indiana!"

"Look outside! The ground is ripping apart! In front and back! We're sinking!"

We all started to pile out the door, me first.

The property started to fall into a black abyss and I jumped and barely grabbed onto the earth with my right hand. Then a black silhouette of a man stomped on my hand. I then fell down screaming.

"Have a nice fall." He said. He started to laughed like a madman. I blacked out after that.

I awoke in a daze. I tried to get up as I fell back in immense pain. I felt around to feel gravel. 'Ok, I'm on my driveway.' I looked around to not see the woods that surround my house, but a clear grassy area. I tried to get up again, this time I was successful.

I saw my house. I also saw my unconscious friends lying on the ground. 'wait a second, I've read enough fan-fics to have an idea of what happened.'

I looked around and saw a sign that read "P n v le 1 mi e".

'Hmmm, I guess something hit it, like debris, to make it scrape off the paint…' I thought. Then it hit me. I was right. I know exactly where I am. I'm not on Earth or maybe even not in the same universe anymore. I was in the world of a little girls TV show (In which I love).

My mind flooded with questions and worries. 'How will my parents react with me gone? What will happen to my brother? What's my whole family going to do?'

While I was deep in thought, I didn't notice my friend, Jona, started to wake up. "Oh god… my back."

I jumped and turned around. I went to help up my friend as I noticed all my other friends starting to wake up. They groaned as we started helping each other up.

"Damn, what happened? And where are we?" Xavier asked.

"We are, well… I don't know how to tell you this, so just promise me one thing, please?"

"Please don't freak out. Promise me you won't freak the hell out." I asked of them.

"Ok," they all agreed.

"Ok, well, we aren't exactly on Earth anymore. I'm not sure we are even in our universe, or dimension anymore. We are in Equestria, the world of My Little Pony. That sign says that Ponyville is 1 mile that way.

"That's bull Cooper. What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Fine, I'll prove it. Let's go down that path and I will prove that we are in pony land.

_12 minutes later_

We were walking down the dirt path when we saw the tops of building come into view. As excited as I was, I was more nervous about this than I was about any other thing I've done in my life.

"Ok guys, be ready to feel uncomfortable, because either everypony will hide in their houses or stare at us and whisper to each other."

"Whatever dude, can't be that bad, since we're not actually in Equestria and we're just somewhere on Earth. Wait a minute…, Alek you Idiot! I know how to prove you wrong. If we are on Earth, I will get connection to GPS. Sec, I have full Wi-Fi connection! Now, GPS," Alek said.

"No satellite connection. Retry." The phone spoke. We were silent as we walked the rest of the way there, Alecks head hung low. We walked up to the edge of town.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready." We all walked into the town, me hoping I was right. Thankfully, I was.

"Act Scared and surprised when you meet the mane six. No humans, probably, have been here before," I said.

"Trust me, I won't be acting." Beef said.

I was right. All the ponies were inside staring at us. All we could see was the whites of their eyes in the window.

"How come we can only see their eyes? It's mid-day," Alek wondered.

"It's the world of a cartoon, that's why. The same thing happened in the Zecora episode."

"Most of us haven't seen that. Only you've seen every episode."

"Whatever just follow me. I've got 6 places where I'm guessing they will be."'First the tree house,' I thought.

_5 minutes later_

I saw the tree house on the horizon.

"There! Let's go." I said. We walked a bit faster. We got to the door and knocked 3 times. We waited for a few seconds.

"Maybe they're not here," Jona said. I knocked 3 more times. Nothing.

"Maybe it's unlocked. It is a library after all," I said. I reached and opened the door.

"Well now we know its humans. Why would horses use door knobs?"

"2 reasons, One, they're not horses, they're ponies. Two, they have magic that lets them grip things like they have hands." I opened the door and Xavier rolled his eyes. It was dark. All the lights were out. I walked in first.

"ATTACK!" We heard a tomboyish accent as something hit the top half of my body. I flew back as my friends dodged out of the way. I hit the ground hard and opened my eyes to see a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail hovering above me. I tried to get back up to be pushed down again.

"Stay down creature!"

"Um, Rainbow, could you please try not to hurt it." A whisper said. I looked to see my friends hyperventilating with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"Please, let me up. I mean no harm," I said. Now the rest of the mane six came out and now they were surprised.

"Y-you talk! How can you talk?" said who I recognized as Twilight.

"Please, we aren't here to hurt you." I said again.

"Rainbow, don't be rude, let the poor creature up." Said a white pony with a stylish purple mane.

"Fine! But I got my eyes on you! All of you!"

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?" Twilight said.

"Well, we don't know, we were just hanging out and then an earthquake hit and our house broke away and fell. We all blacked out and then awoke in a field. I saw a sign that said that town was this way and well, here we are." I explained.

"That sounds a bit sketchy. How do we know he ain't lyin?" Said Applejack.

"Yea! Maybe he's a spy!" Said Rainbow.

"I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Cooper Burton. He's Jona, Alek, Xavier, Dominick, and Beef. Just call me Cooper."

"I am Twilight Sparkle. This is Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash."

"Sup," I said. They looked at me with odd looks.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Twilight asked, "This should make for a great letter the princess. First, what are you?"

"I am a human"

"Where are you from?"

I'm from Carmel, Indiana, A state in the country of the United States of America. And assuming that you don't know where that is, it's on the planet Earth.

"Well that's quite interesting. So, what do you eat?"

"Well, humans eat a variety of food items such as fruits and vegetables and some other things…" I said as my voice got quieter near the end of the sentence.

"What kind ah other things?" Applejack asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, um… humans also eat . . . meat."

"WHAT? Such a sophisticated being should know better!" Rarity said.

"It's needed for protein for humans. Although some people are able to be fine without meat." I explained.

"Y-you're not going to eat us are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, no. Humans only eat animals like chickens, cows, lambs, and some other things. But we don't eat horses or ponies."

"Ok, I guess I trust you. Why don't they talk?" Twilight pointed at my friends.

"Oh, they do, they're just getting used to the fact that we are not home, don't know how to get home, and that there are many talking ponies here. It would probably be the same if you randomly got transported to Earth."

"Maybe. 2 more questions. Explain in much detail about your 'Earth' and the people on it."

"Earth? Well, I depends on where you live on Earth. There are good parts and bad parts. A good place, for instance, is Carmel, Indiana. Carmel is a very rich city and has one of the best school systems in America. The people are also very different. Some people are very nice and want to help others. But there are other people who are very evil and heartless. Those people will do anything, and I mean anything to get money, land, or power."

"Like what?" Applejack asked.

"Like, coning people out of their homes. Stealing things and selling them on a thing called the 'Black Market'. Even killing people for their things or to get paid."

Once again, the ponies were very surprised. Eyes widened as well as mouths dropped.

"Now I really don't trust you." Applejack said.

"That is understandable, seeing as humans aren't exactly known for being that nice. But it's usually adults who've had bad lives that do these types of things."

"Wait, you're a kid?" Twilight asked

"No, I'm a teenager, thank you very much." I explained. "We all are".

"Ok. Last question. Why are you not freaking out about us? Are there ponies in your world?"

"Well, that's three questions, but I'll still answer them. Yes there are ponies, but they don't talk, have wings, horns, or magic."

"Alright. Now, again, why are you so calm about this, now especially that there are no talking, flying, or magic ponies on your world?"

"Well… I'll explain later. How about we go back to my house. I can explain technology to you all. It's pretty cool."

"Why can't you just tell us why you're so calm? Why do we need to go to your house?" Pinkie asked.

"It will be easier to show you than to just tell you." They looked at each other, and then Twilight said,

"Fine. We'll go."


	3. I Wake up to what now?

As we walked out of Ponyville to my house, I saw my friends purposely keeping their distance from the ponies. I listened hard and heard my friends and the ponies whispering. Both, something about me. I decided to listen to what the ponies had to say, instead of what my friends had to say. I'm sure if there were no colorful, flying, and magic using ponies around, they wouldn't mind telling me what they had to say.

"How do y'all know these creatures will be trustworthy? The one called Cooper, why doesn't he freak out like his friends. He's in another world also." A.J. asked

"I don't know AppleJack, if there's something he's hiding from us, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. If he is dangerous, we can take him." Twilight said.

Listening to the ponies talk about me reminded me about one time back in school.

_A few months earlier . . ._

"psssss. JT!"

"What is it Jared?"

"you know that kid that sits in front of you? Cooper?" Jared asked.

I knew I shouldn't have been eaves dropping, but in 7th grade, your mind tends to wander when you have the type of teacher that makes you wish murder wasn't illegal. So, I listened hard to try and here what they were saying about me. I knew this guy wasn't really a good type of person, and he was kind of a bully, so I expected the worst. I really didn't care that much, I don't care what most people say about me, as long as my friends like me.

"yea, what about him?" JT asked.

" He's just the worst kind of person. He has no life, and acts like he does. If I get the chance, I swear I will punch the bones out of his body so bad his only friend could be Zach, maybe. Probably not even. He doesn't even deserve to live!" Jared said.

I didn't know why, but he was making me furious. I told myself to clam down and just stop and listen. 'Don't do anything you'll end up regretting. I'll probably just end up cursing him out or something. That's something I'm used to doing. Lots of enemies in middle school.'

"I don't think he's that bad. He actually has more friends than you do."

"Are you taking that pussies side? Do you know his brother raped someone? A boy too, so he's gay, and a rapist. And so is he. It must run in his family. Bunch a dykes is what they are." He said.

Now, my blood was boiling so hot if you touched my skin, you'd have to go to the hospital for 3rd degree burn care. No one talks about my family like that! I tried harder by the second, but I was about to burst, and so I did.

"IS THERE SOMETHING YOU WANNA TELL ME? YOU WANNA GO? COME AT ME BRO!" I almost yelled. That got my teachers attention just in time for her to see a fist pulverize my face.

"Jared! That is not good behavior! Go to the office this instant young man!" said the teacher.

I once again saw a fist starting to form and come my way. As blood trickled from my mouth, I quickly intervened with a fist of my own to the face of my enemy. We then got up and fists started to fly.

_Present . . ._

"Cooper? Are you alright? You don't look so good." Twilight said snapping me back into the present.

"Uhh . . . yea, I'm fine. Oh look! We're here!" I said. Twilight gave AppleJack a sad look, as she did the same to Twilight.

"Oooooo, so that's what a house from earth looks like! Really simple, but really super duper coolio!" Pinkie said. I silently thanked her for changing the subject.

"You're welcome. Now let's go in!" Pinkie said. Now I stared at her in awe, as the rest of the ponies and people looked at her with confused looks. "Is that where all you humans live? It doesn't look big enough to fit you all in it for years on end." She asked.

"Well, no. This house isn't made for six friends and my cat and do- OH GOD! MY CAT AND MY DOG!" I yelled as I ran for the door. Luckily, it was unlocked, so all I had to do was turn the knob and push it open. I ran to my parent's bedroom to see my pets lying there unconscious.


	4. War & electronics

**Hello there guys. I would just like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my fics so far. It is much appreciated. Also, I would like to thank rdsc1 for helping me and editing the things I write. You guys are awesome and I have a ton more fanfic upcoming, I just have to type it.**

My friends and the ponies followed me into my house.

"o.k., they're not dead, they're just unconscious." I said aloud.

"Oh, are they o.k.? Do they need any help? Oh, I hope they're alright." Fluttershy said.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be fine. Now to show you of all the technological advancements we humans have in most houses. First, the T.V. or television if you want to say the whole thing. I'm going to play a video game first, on my ps3. Hmmm . . . what game to choose?" I said.

"Ahh, to hell with it. I'll get this out of the way now instead of in the future. It's easier to right now anyway." I said. "Let me explain the concept of war to you ponies who are foreign to it." When I said that, I looked at my friends standing behind the ponies. They were waving their hands back and forth across their body, indicating that this was a bad idea. I don't need them to tell me about what I can or can't tell people.

"How do you we're foreign to the concept of war?" Twilight asked.

"I told you, I'll tell you about that soon. Anyways, war. War never changes. War Is a man made concept to resolve the differences between two or more countries. They send troops, thousands of them to battle it out to the death. This 'video game' as we call it, will show you what one battle is like in a war that has many." I said. I put in battlefield3 and started to play. The group of ponies were in much awe at the 55" inch screen that played pictures before their eyes. I clicked random for place and chose conquest.

I went to 'back to karkland' and chose the assault class and started to play. I ran to the tank and got in first. I went to third person to show what it looked like.

"What is that? It's slow. Too slow. Way too slow." Rainbow dash said.

"It's a tank. You'll see what it does in a second here." I said as if in the nick of time. Right after I said that, my first victim came into view. I shot a shell at him and he blew up on spot. Forgetting where I was, I yelled,

"FIRST BLOOD! HELL TO THE YES!"

"What did that do?" Twilight asked as I snapped back into reality, and blew up another guy. After a few seconds, I said,

"It killed him."

Once I said that, their faces were once again in an open mouth, wide eyed position.

"How could you do that? You had no right, he probably had a family!" Rainbow dash screamed.

"It's just a simulation. That wasn't a real person; it was an avatar of a real person, just like the person I'm controlling isn't me." I explained "It's the point of the game." I sneaked behind a sniper and slit his throat. "Besides, when you die in the game, you just respawn. Respawning is when you die in a game, you come back to life and just keep playing." I explained further.

"What are you holding?" Rainbow dash asked.

"In the game or in my hands?" I asked.

"Both" she answered.

"Geez, I feel like I'm talking to noobs here. Oh wait, I am." I said.

"And just what is this so called 'noob'?" Applejack asked furiously.

"It's when someone is new to a game." I said.

"That better be what it means!" Applejack said.

"You still seem hesitant to trusting me. I'm sorry if I offended you." I said as I shot another guy down. "Anyway, in the game, I'm holding a gun, which is a metal machine that fires little curved pieces of metal. I'm holding a controller in my hand, which is, well, just what it sounds like. It lets me control the person on the screen." I said as my game came to an end.

"That's it human! Show us why you aren't spooked out of freaked out by us like yer friends were!" Applejack commanded.

"o.k., o.k.! I said. "Follow me." I said as I headed into the computer room.

**Please review and rate and I will keep posting my fic ideas. As for now, enjoy what I've written so far.**


	5. ponies in life, and ponies on screen

**Sorry guys, but I forgot to do this earlier, so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with any MLP series except for this story that is, like the show, a figment of my imagination.**

**There, I got it done. Happy Hasbro? Anyway, enjoy my pretty epic story.**

**P.S. I do not own Hasbro.**

**-EpicBrony**

"Guys, please be polite and let the mane six in front." I told my friends.

"Thank you, but why did you call us that?" Twilight asked.

"As with most all things I have told you, you will find out in time, but for now, just try and be as patient as you can be." I said. "Guys, any suggestions on which episode we should show them?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about sixteen?" Alek said.

"Good idea! Sixteen it is." I said. I put in MLP:FIM episode 16. I clicked on the first one to come up. Then, Alek said 'yay' mimicking Fluttershy. I asked them,

"Are your faces getting sore from all of the surprised looks you're making?" I asked them.

"I don't get it, but since my face isn't sore, I guess that's a no." Rainbow dash said.

I could only chuckle at the cyan Pegasus's answer as I clicked play. When the show started, well, I don't need to explain for the two millionth time. Surprised looks is all I got. After the show was done, Twilight finally was able to say something.

"BUT . . . HOW . . . THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" She said confused and furiously.

"Who decides what's possible? I and my friends being here in what we thought was a cartoon world isn't possible. Pinkie Pie defies the freaking lows of physics! What makes that possible? On my world magic is impossible. Flying without a man made machine is impossible. Kicking a tree and having every apple fall straight down is impossible. Being able to control weather isn't even close to possible! Really Twi, who in any universe decides what is really possible," I said feeling the need to lecture her after she is always lecturing spike.

She didn't seem the slightest bit offended by this.

"Yeah, well, I guess you're right." Twilight admitted.

After a few moments passed in, Rainbow Dash finally broke the awkward silence.

"Soooo . . . Do you have any favorites?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked in return.

"I mean, is there any pony you like more than any other pony?" She answered.

"Why of course! It's actually human nature to choose favorites and least favorites. Mine of course has to be the coolest pony out there! It's you by the way, Rainbow. I actually also like spike a lot, he's a cool dude. We all have different favorites. Right guys?" I asked.

"Yeah! Mine is Twilight." Jona said.

"Mine is pinkie pie! Ain't no party like a beef and pinkie party cause a beef and pinkie party is da bomb!" Beef said which made pinkie's smile wider than anything the cartoons have ever shown.

"OH WOW! You like me more than anypony else! Are you gonna crank up the party level to 11! Crazy parties are the best parties cause when we're all crazy we all have fun and when we all have fun and then we're all happy that means we're all not gonna be sad and that means the party can get even crazier!" Pinkie Pie jumped around as she said that.

"Turn the party level up to 9,000!" Jona said.

"OKEY DOKEY LOKEY!" Pinkie Pie said. "9,000 it is when we give you a party it will be so super duper awesomelishiouse fun tastic party in Equestria!"

"NO!" Yelled all the ponies.

"The last y'all had a party it wasn't that big and we were getting noise complaints all the way from manehatten! And that was at what y'all called party level 3,786!" Applejack yelled franticly.

"Awww . . . fine, I won't put it up that far." Pinkie said.

"Soooo . . . back to the favorites. Rarity is my favorite! So much elegance and beauty." Xavier said.

"Oooooo! Someone has a crush on Rarity!" I said.

"I do not!" Xavier said back.

"My favorite is Fluttershy. She's so nice and sweet." Alek said

"Oh, um, thank you so much, I'm flattered, but you shouldn't say I'm better than anypony else." Fluttershy said.

"And she's humble! Another reason to like her more!" Alek said.

"Applejack is my favorite. She's so strong and awesome too. Plus apples are my favorite food, and applejacks are my favorite cereal." Dominick said.

"Whoa, hold on to your horse's partner! What is cereal and why is there some named after me?" Applejack questioned.

"Cereal is a breakfast food us humans have created. You pour it in a bowl, then pour milk in it and then use a spoon to eat it." Dominick explained. "I don't have any idea why it's named after you though."

"Alright, let's look up Equestria daily. I always like looking at new OC's people have created, and maybe we'll see some of them here later." I said.

"What's an OC?" Twilight asked.

"It stands for 'own creation.'" Jona said.

"I've made some. You wanna see?" I asked.

"Sure. This should be interesting." Twilight said.

I then went to my save files on my computer entitled: 'Cooper's Stuff' where I went to MLP:FIM where I then clicked on OC's. My OC's names popped up. They were 'Leaf Green, Hot Head, Ocean Breeze, and Night Waves. All of them were Pegasus, as my favorite kind of pony was a Pegasus due to Rainbow Dash being my favorite character.

Leaf Green was a green Pony with a Tree Cutie Mark. His eyes were also green and his mane and tale matched as blue and black stripes.

Hot Head was a red pony with a music note for a cutie mark. He was named for his hair, which look like fire. His tale matched his mane and he had cerulean colored eyes.

Ocean Breeze is a blue Pegasus with ocean waves for a cutie mark. His eyes are also cerulean and he has read and black striped hair.(Just so you know that hair color is very common in my ponies)

Finally, my favorite of them all, Night Waves. A black Pegasus with deep Blue eyes and a red and black mane and tale. His cutie mark was of a Viola, which is why he is my favorite. It actually is the pony in which represents me most. If humans had cutie marks, that would be mine.

"Wow, that's a cool looking pony!" Rainbow Dash said as she pointed towards Night Waves.

"Why are they all Pegasus?" Twilight asked.

"Because Pegasus are awesome. I think it would just be the coolest thing ever to be able to fly." I said. "I mean, sure, it would be awesome to be able to use magic and all, but flying is just the kind of experience that if you can't get it, you just can't." I further explained.

"Its o.k., we really don't care. And, these are pretty good ponies to create, I guess . . . they're pretty cool." Fluttershy said. A few moments passed until twilight spoke up.

"Soooo . . . you said this was what they called a TV show, right? Can you show us any more of these so called TV shows?" Twilight asked.

"Sure. Follow me to the TV again." I said. I went to the TV and turned it on. I then changed it from HDMI2 to HDMI1 and turned it onto the news channel. What was on it was a complete surprise even though I should have guessed they would find this.

"7 children from the ages of 13 to 14 have gone missing as well as the house they were in. Witnesses say they saw the children run out of the house and just fall along with the house and one of its cars, a pickup truck. They say there was a massive earthquake but it was only felt on this street of the neighborhood and the house just fell along with seven children." The reporter said. "They are all presumed to be dead."

"Wait a second! Seven? There are only six of us! How did someone else come? And where are they?" Alek said.

"I have no idea. But . . . I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Jona said. After a few minutes of watching TV, we heard a knock at the door. 3 knocks to be exact.

I went to the door and opened it up and looked down expecting to see a pony. But, I didn't see a pony, but I did see a baby dragon I immediately recognized.

"Sup spike? Wanna come in?" I asked.

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ME? Are you a spy?" Spike said.

"Twilight is here just so you know. I was guessing you'd be looking for her." I said.

"Oh, hi spike, sorry I didn't tell you that I'd be gone, but we met these interesting creatures that invited us to their house."

"Actually, this is just my house. They don't live here, just me. This house is too small to fit us all in it to live." I said

"Wait! Then where will we all live?" Beef asked.

"Well, all of us have an extra room. Maybe you could all come and one of you could live with one of us." Twilight said

"Thank you so much. That shows a lot about your hospitality." Xavier said

"It's no problem. So, how about Jona stays with me, Xavier stays with Rarity, Dominick stays with Applejack, and beef stays with pinkie pie, and Alek stays with Fluttershy. Since this is Cooper's house, he should probably be able to live here." Twilight said.

"That seems to be fair enough. So now, you should probably tend to the baby dragon that is having its mind blown at the fact that we are here." I said.

After describing every last detail, Twilight told spike about what happened.

"Soooo . . . you think I'm cool?" Spike asked.

"Yes, very cool. You're like, one of the only mane guys on the show next to Big Macintosh. It's funny, really, there is a computer from our world called a Mac made from accompany called apple. Also, there is a food sold called the big Mac." I said.

"O.k., so now that we got that over with, Twilight, the reason I needed to find you was because the princess sent you a letter. Here it is." Spike said as he gave Twilight the letter and she read out loud,

"_Dear My most faithful Student,_

_Here in canterlot, a weird creature that stands on its hind legs has randomly appeared. It has recovered from being unconscious and we found out that it talks. I have sent a carriage and hope that you will come immediately."_

"I think it would be good for us to come. It's a low chance, because there are so many people on earth, our home planet, but we might be able to recognize this person, if it is a human." Xavier said.

"That seems fair. So, let's go then." Twilight said

We headed out to Ponyville where we would find our carriage and make our way to canterlot where we will meet the princesses and one more unexpected guest.


	6. i meet royalty

**Hey there guys! Sup? I'm oh so very ultra truly sorry about not updating lately, but out of the blue, Microsoft word locked on me and I couldn't write. And I have this thing called a life that's ultra annoying when it gets in the way, and trust me, it's been getting really in the way. So, we just got this thing called open office. It is almost the same, so . . . yay! I can write moar! Oh yea, and when I typed 'yay', imagine that as I said it like fluttershy. BTW, Xavier's name is pronounced "Z-A-V-YUR". Oh, and rederci939, madness? This is sapartaaaaaaaaaaaa! lol, but no really that is CRAZY awesome! Hope everyone is liking my story and thanks for the reviews.**

**p.s. I don't own Microsoft. **

We ran into town, legs pumping energy through me.

"Man, I should have ran cross country this year, would've made this a whole lot easier." I said out loud. No pony seemed to notice what I said. Well, not no pony. The random citizens of ponyville noticed, and by the expressions on their faces, which I had gotten all day, they were either really surprised, or scared out of their minds. I decided not to care, cause I usually don't every care what anyone thinks of me. Ever. I will only listen to my friends, cause their view of me is all I really care about. And the princesses, I really care about how the princesses will react to me. 'I hope they like me,' I thought.

We then arrived at the carriage, which was a lot larger than in the show. This can easily fit all of us! I never stopped to think about how we would all fit in this, but I guess if I had, I would have had no reason to worry. The ponies that were in the front of the carriage, ready to fly us to Canterlot, were getting very inpatient as we all got into the carriage.

"Mrs. Sparkle, are these creatures with you?" The one on the right asked.

"Yes, they are. They are coming with us to Canterlot to meet the princesses. You are to show them respect while we are on this ride." Twilight told them.

"Man, the purple one-" Xavier whispered.

"Twilight! Her name is Twilight." I interrupted him while whispering.

"Twilight, can be very commanding when she wants to be."

"Yea, she can! And so can Rarity! And Applejack, and Rainbow Dash! Sometimes even fluttershy!" Pinkie said.

"Bu- how- wha- you were all the way over there! How could you hear me?"

"We all could darling. You aren't very good at whispering." Rarity said.

"And that is why we don't tell you anything. Your whisper is way to loud I don't think it even qualifies to be a whisper." Alek said. This made all of the humans laugh (excluding Xavier), and rainbow dash and the flying carriage drivers. But the other five ponies just got a small frown on their faces.

"That must be sad. I'm so sorry for you Xavier." Twilight said.

"Don't be. It was just a joke. It's a good thing I can take jokes. thanks anyway for trying to see if that made me feel bad, I appreciate it."

"Alright ladies, wrap it up here! We've got some princesses waiting here!" the one stallion on the left said.

We all got onto the carriage as we finally took off. The carriage pullers were just starting to descend into the air, as I saw we weren't heading straight on a road. The humans in the carriage, besides myself were, about to yell, as they saw we were heading straight for the trees. I knew we were gonna fly, as every night on the weekends I would read fanfiction until 2:00 in the morning. A lot of them were HIE fics, so I was able to know that we would fly. Since I knew what would happen, I decided this would be a fun time to tease my friends.

We were going faster and faster, and we finally lifted up as the wings of the two Pegasus pulling the carriage beated with ease.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER! Colorful, talking, magic using, crazy,party having, flying ponies? This just HAS to be a dream! I don't care if could feel pain, this has to be a dream! This isn't possible!" my friend Jona said.

Shocked, all we could do is wait for our friends mental meltdown to end, as I decided that the teasing may have to wait until we know my friend is mental stable again.

"Cooper! quick! What does he like enough that's calming?" Twilight asked. Just then,a light bulb appeared over my head. I grabbed onto Jona's jacket and pulled out his pocket bible from the inside. The ponies gave me odd looks, but didn't try to stop me. Being the kind of funny guy I am, I thought of doing that thing from the Simpsons movie where homer pulls out a bible and flips through the pages and says '_this book doesn't have any answers!_' but decided against it.

"Reading. Good thing he's really religious." I said. I opened the book to a random page and started to read aloud.

__Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous;__

__love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly;__

__it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered,__

__does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth;__

__bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.__

__Love never fails...But now faith, hope, love, abide these three; but the greatest of these is love.__

This seemed to touch all of the hearts of those in and those pulling the carriage, including myself. Even Alek, who believed in god but no religion, seemed to be lifted.

We finally had stopped flying upward and were now gliding through the evening sky, the sun still shining. By the looks of it, we had about another half hour before Celestia lowered the sun and Luna rose the moon.

"I don't mean to impose cooper, but could you please read some more of that? I don't think I ever read anything as beautiful as that." Twilight said.

"Sure," I said. "But, maybe we should wait a while and let Jona read, I think he is still in need of coming to the fact that we are in another world. Everyone that's here but me and you ponies believe this is a dream. I think, I really don't know, but this is still something that really needs to be realized by them."

"Actually, cooper, why don't you just read some more, I think I've calmed down enough." Jona said.

"I actually don't believe you Jona,"

"Awww, come on cooper! Please? For the ponies?" Jona whined. After a few moments he said, "And the dragon?" Spike smiled as someone recognized him separately from the ponies.

"Alright, if you say so," I flipped to another random page and read. I then leaned over to Beef and whispered, "I think Jona is suffering from mood swings. Probably got a concussion from the fall." Beef agreed with me as I opened to another random page.

"_Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever. Amen._"

"Wow, that's beautiful, cooper. I NEED to have one of those books!" Twilight said.

"That's alright, but first you'll have to understand more about religion, and which religion this comes from." I said.

"I understand religion fairly well. Just, not the religion that you have chosen to follow."

"what? I didn't know you understood religion! None of the show, or even any fanfics talk about you knowing religion! This is great! I thought I would need to explain this to you, but I guess that's done." I said excitedly.

"Please, read some more of that book you have, it's simply marvelous!" Rarity said.

"Ok, fi- wait. Jona, are you alright? Are you . . . are you crying?" I asked, worried for my friend. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't kn-know, I just feel . . . sad." He said.

Everypony looked at my friend worriedly.

"Maybe you need to see a doctor Jona, it seems as if you're having mood swings. First you're calm, then you have a random outburst, then you're calm, then you're sad. I'm pretty sure we've got to do something about this.

"What do you mean? I'm not sad, if anything you're sad! You're life is sad! Coming here is probably you're fault! You're terrible!"

"How is this any ponies fault? This is good. That place was going to just end up in more fights and hurtful events physically and emotionally. I know, and I know how it's been to be the hurtful person and learned that's terrible. I used to make fun of people whom had less money, and now I'm disgusted with myself for it."

now the ponies were curious as to why I had my reasons for saying this was good for us.

"Good? You're away from your family. How could that be good?" twilight asked.

"well, that's not the good part. That's only looking at the part that's bad, when a lot of bronies dreams are to come here to equestria where its amazing!" I explained.

"What did y'all mean when ya said you know how it's been to be on both sides? Obviously you were rich and, well, I don't mean to be rude, but mean, then nice?" Applejack asked.

I sighed. "It all began a couple of years ago. I was only about 7 or 8, and I had been in the so called 'cool' group of kids. I didn't know I was hurting peoples feelings when I bragged specifically to those who didn't have the type of money I had. Then, one day I heard that my parents had been accused of fraud. They were sued, but we ended up winning the law suite. But, what happened that day was terrible. The state police busted into my parents workplace and destroyed their equipment. I have no idea whether or not it was legal to do that. During our trial, we weren't able to do business with anyone at all. So, we lost money and reputation. It took a lot of money and time,but we started to get our money back. We had to move out of our mansion into a small home, but we are-er were doing better." I explained.

"Oh, cooper, I'm sorry ah brought it up." Applejack said.

" oh, no, it's fine. That's all in the past, I really don't care anymore."

"What were their jobs?" rarity asked.

"They are real estate agents. The best in the business, too. They are not sleazy people who try to con you out of things, they are trustworthy nice people." I said.

"We're here. Now get inside, before the princesses accuse us of being late!" the Pegasus ponies said. We went up to the doors, already opened for Twilight and her friends. Us humans were following behind them, when they started to enter the castle. The guards at the door got in our way.

"Stop Creature! You are not aloud inside this castle. We do not aloud rodents inside here spreading whatever disease you carry!" one said.

"Stupid, disgusting vile creatures can't understand you krone, they are idiot creatures!" the other one said.

"Well, if I had a nickle for every time someone called me stupid, disgusting, or idiot, i'd be the richest of my kind. Listen here you two, I and my friends are here with Twilight Sparkle to meet the princesses, for there seems to be no way home. At least, not yet that is." I explained. I was always the one to have to explain things when odd or awkward situations appeared. It seemed to be my burden to carry until my friends decided that they could explain things for themselves.

"Of course you are, and I'm the ruler of Equestria." Krone said.

"Huh! When did the princesses give up the throne? That is not good at all! If you're the new ruler then why aren't you in the throne room?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Actually, Krone, they are with us and they are here to meet the princesses. I am very disappointed in you two. You must treat these humans with the utmost respect around here! Do I make myself clear?" Twilight scolded.

"Sorry Ms. Sparkle. Go on in then." Krone said. They then stepped out of the way.We entered the castle. For a few minutes we walked over and finally came to a stop in front of a door. The door was humongous. We entered the door, which had opened slowly towards us. We all walked in, and the princesses had been sitting in their throne chairs. They both looked very surprised, but Celestia tried to keep a straight face. She whispered something to Luna, and finally spoke.

"I see you have brought us some guests, Twilight. Please, do explain this." Celestia said.

"These are humans. They come from another planet and have no idea how or why they are here. But . . . they know us. In their world, there is this piece of technology called a 'T.V.' or television in which has this thing called a 'show'. We are a show on their world. So, they know a lot about us." Twilight explained.

"Oh? Then humans, please prove this. Which elements of harmony are the mane six?" Celestia asked.

'Whoa! Did she just call them the Mane Six? Just answer the question cooper.' I thought. As always, my friends stayed silent, to leave me to talk. I also saw that twilight had noticed this,but shrugged it off, as will I.

"Twilight Sparkle is the element of Magic, Pinkie Pie is laughter, Rarity is generosity, Applejack is honesty, fluttershy is kindness, and Rainbow Dash is Loyalty." I said.

"well, ok, then. I believe you, but I don't exactly trust you." She said. Luna gave her an odd look. "Anyway, I suppose you know of the other human here. And, you may want to meet him, am I correct?" she said.

"Yes, I do want to see him, or her. As for my friends, I cannot say." I said. I looked behind me, to see the humans standing there. They nodded their heads, and Celestia and Luna got up, and walked towards us. We followed her into another room, and another, and another, until we entered a room with a title of 'Infirmary'. We entered the room, and all of us humans gasped.


	7. my bro is back!

**Wassup! I probably won't get much time to write any more until I get my own computer. I use my bro's laptop, and he freaking hogs it to death. He plays minecraft for hours on end. Two days he was sick, he stayed on all day, each day, and I only got half an hour on it. So, anyway, I will try to make it not go so fast,by putting in more detail. The only problem is, I got no peer editors. If you don't mind things like spoilers, pm me about being a peer editor if you want. I will only choose 2 people out of however people I get. So, i'd like to thank all of you for the reviews. I will try and write MOR. Enjoy, or just go die in a hole. Your choice.**

"JORDAN!" I yelled.

"Huh? COOPER! And, your friends?" Jordan said as he spun around. He just stared at me for a long time. The ponies kept looking at me with odd faces, and then at Jordan for even longer. Silence loomed as my friends were in the same amount of aw as me and Jordan. If a pin dropped in the room, you could hear it as loud as a sonic rainboom. I didn't even notice my surroundings for a couple of minutes, being surprised at Jordan's appearance, and that nopony had said anything at all. Finally looking around, I noticed a completely white room, with a bed that had a thin layer stripped on it. It looked like the check up room from the episode where spike went all greedy. Twilight finally broke the silence.

"Umm . . . do you two know each other?"

"Yes, we know each other as well as you can know somepony else. Jordan, meet the mane six. Mane six, meet Jordan. I Presume that you have already met with the princesses?" I asked.

"Yes, Jordan has met us." Luna said.

"Umm, Cooper? Umm, if it's o.k. With you, we would maybe like to know how you know Jordan. If it's o.k. With you, of course." Fluttershy said.

"yes, fluttershy, it's quite fine. Jordan here, is my brother. He always has been. Jordan, how did you get here?" I asked.

Jordan waited for a minute or two. It looked like he was trying to remember, but couldn't.

"All I remember is that I had to go home after the party I was at. Something about a weirdo breaking into people's houses in a batman suit. I think they said he stole nothing, but creeped the crap out of everyone. So, anyway, I went home, and when I got there, there was a big hole in the ground. Just then, a black silhouette of a man pushed me off, and said, 'I'm batman' in an odd voice. Other than that, I have a hard time remember more details, but I know something else happened too. So, how did you get here?" he asked.

"wait, you can't remember? I think you need to remember. This is really a crazy thing that is happening, and I really need you to remember." I said.

"I can't. I-I just can't. Answer my question cooper, how did you get here?"

"crap. Just, over time, try to remember. Please?"

"yes, now answer my question."

"Tell him, cooper! Now!"

"Calm down Jona. Why are you being so mean?" xavier asked. Then beef leaned over to jona and whispered something in his ear. Xavier listened for a second and beef went back to standing at the same spot as before. Xavier mouthed the word 'oh' and went on with standing there listening.

"Ok, i'll tell him. Just calm down jona, please." I said.

"Ugh, fine mom." he said in an unamused sarcastic voice.

"cooper is your mom? But I thought you said you were still in school! Oh, do humans have babies when they're kids? cooper, you don't look like a mom." pinkie blabed on. Just then, everypony (excluding the humans and the princesses) yelled,

"PINKIE!" she immidiately stopped talking.

"No, I am not his mom, and no, we don't have babies when we are kids. It was just an expression because the steriotype for mothers is usually them telling you to be safe, and to do chores and stuff, and when this happends, kids think of it as nagging." I explained. "Now if I can please tell my story, I would be very grateful. Anyway, Jordan, It all started like this. I and my friends were getting home from school. As you know, mom and dad let me and my friends go home while they weren't there. I started to show them parodies of My little pony friendship is magic, and they all loved it. I showed them episode sixteen, they loved it, and are now bronies. Just then, an earthquake hit our house, and we fell into the hole. The weirdest thing though, is that just before we fell, I grabbed onto the ledge of the hole, where a black silhouette of a man, stomped on my hand, and I fell in. he said, 'have a nice fall' then started to laugh like a maniac."

just then, the princesses looked at each other, then back to us. Celestia whispered into luna's ear, and luna nodded.

"Well, I think you all should be getting home now. It's been a long day, and it's almost time for me to lower the sun. I wish you great luck in your stay here in equestria." she said.

"But, princess," Twilight started.

"Twilight, I would like you to take the humans around town tommorow. For now, go home and get some sleep. I will be awaiting your next letter on the lesson you or anypony learns. For you humans, I have decided that since you all know about us, I will alow you to also partake in informing me on the friendship lessons you learn while you are in our nation. Have a good night, all of you." Princess Celestia said.

We all walked out of the palace, and got in the carriage. The princesses waved goodbye as we departed.

"I wonder why she was so ubrupt about us leaving. I hope I didn't do anything to offend her or princess luna." I said. "No thanks to you all." I said, talking with my friends from earth.

_Meanwhile, at the palace . . ._

"Sister, do you think they will find out why you brought them here? I saw suspicion in the one named cooper." Luna asked.

"they will find out in due time. And what makes you think Cooper is suspicious?"

"You didn't do a good job in hiding the fact that you brought them here." Luna said. Celestia raised an eye brow. "You said, the 'Mane six' which is only known by the ones from their planet. We are not supposed to show signs of us doing this to them. And why did you bring the other five? The prophacy told that only the brother's would come. Only the brothers do this. Like you told me a thousands times, one will hold the evil of the nightmare, and one will hold the secret 2 elements of haromny. The element of 'helpfulness' and the element 'sacrafice'."

"I know Luna, but you needn't worry. The other six came by accident. They were not supposed to come with the brothers, but I feel the good inside them all. They will find and share lessons on friendship with all of us. Who knows, there might be an element of haromony in them all sister, we can all have these traits. It is said that it will be a while before the sacrafice will kick into play, you now that. If you have more questions about this subject just go and read the prophacy again."

"Ok, sister. Thank you. Oh, and sister?" Luna said as they walked out onto a porch.

"Yes, sister?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, on with our buisness. We are already one minute late." Celestia said in a calm, sisterly voice.

_Back at ponyville . . ._

"alright, well, I guess i'll see you all tommorow." I said. I and my brother left the carriage, and all of us went with the ponies we were staying with. As for Jordan, Fluttershy offered to take him in as well as Alek. He said yes, of course. Fluttershy is also his favorite.

As for me though, I had to go home to an empty house. I expected it to only be me to go back to my house, but I was supprised whensomepony came up to me.

"Hey, Cooper, I see you are sleeping alone tonight, ami correct?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Uh, yea. I am, why? Do you want to walk home with me?" I asked. I blushed lightly, and thanked Celestia that the sun was about to lower, and the sunset shone rose red across equestria.

"yea, sure." she said.

By the time we got to my house, I had told her more about myself. How much I love playing on my instruments, and singing. And how I love football. How ilovevideo games, and how I loved just hanging out. We got to the driveway of my house.

"you know, I am actually portrayed tobe less athletic than many of the sports people on my planet. I certainly am not in perfect shape. I have actually been on a diet for a while, trying to cut down on the fat. I really need to get in shape, but I amalot more athletic than people think of me." I said. By now, the moon had risen a little bit in the sky. I opened my door and offered for her to come in. she came in with me, and we went into the living room. I had already turned on the lights around the house.

"So, how long are the shows on the T.v. You talked about?" she asked.

"usually about 22 minutes. It tells you it's half an hour, but about 8 minutes of it are advratisments. There are ones that go hours long, called movies."

"Ooohh! Can we watch one?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, it is kinda late, but I guess late is the best time to watch a movie. I'll start some popcorn." I said as I went to my popcorn machine.

"So, why do you have technology? Are humans smarter than ponies?"

"No, they aren't. Humans just needed to adapt. Like, you have magic, and can fly. Humans have created machinesto get us around, and some to fly. We call them planes. Some times, we call them airlines, but only old people call them that. You know how I told you about war?" I explained as I readied the popcorn. I put half a stick of butter in a cup, and put it in the micro wave. I set it for 1:05 at power level 7.

"Yea? What about it?"

"well, a couple of years ago, people who hated america hijacked four planes. It was the most devastating thing that happened in america. They had controlled the planes, and crashed them into three buildings. One called the pentagon, which was very disasterouse, but not as much as the next one. The two tallest buildings in the world resided in a city called new york in america. They were called the twin towers, or the world trade centre. They stoodright by each other. A plane crashed into both of them,killing hundreds of thousands of people. The fourth plane had been re-taken over by the passengers, but crashed in a field. They think it was headed for the capital of america, where our leader stayed. Everyone in those planes died." I said. Rainbow dash had been struck the whole time, and I was finishing popcorn. 'I think shenow fully understands the severity of war, and terrorism.

"That's terrible! I'm so sorry for you."

"It's fine. We recently got justice. Ok, lets watch a movie! How about my favorite. Inception! It is an amazing movie." I said. I got a nod from rainbow and I set it in the CD player. I turnedoff the lights, and sat down.

_Some time later . . ._

The movie had just ended. I lookeddown to see rainbow dash shut her eyes, and fall asleep, right on me. In the middle of the movie, she had started to lean on me, and I let her. Whe was dazed at the movie, but she was tuckered out from the day. My dream was finally coming true. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you all for the help and reviews. I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to upload it tonight. Keep writing. Power to the authors!**


	8. My first day

**Hey guys! Sup? Sorry guys, please be a patient audience. With my brother, school, and karate, I have little time to write, accept on weekends. Oh, yea, and I have chosen one friendo to help me with the story. It is, drum roll, ****DJ C1U3! Congrats! One more spot open for help.**** U guys are awesome, and enjoy, or go on a rampage with a spartan lazer or a sonic screwdriver. (:**

**P.S. HAPPY LEAP DAY!**

I awoke to the light of day shining on my eyes. It took me a few moments to process my thoughts. I opened my eyes slightly, and looked around the room. It was kind of ugly, only because we were painting, and there were lines of one color, that went and displayed itself against another color. I'd have to get that taken care of while here in equestria. As with most nights lately, I had not remembered the dream. I knew it was something bad, but I didn't remember. Anyway, I got up Off of the couch I was previously sleeping on. I walked into my kitchen, still half asleep, and got out my usuall breakfast. One packet of a speacial K fruit bar and a small glass of milk. I had gotton used to the one hundred calorie bar from my diet, and it was a lot more filling that I had expected at first. At first taste, they were exactly like pop tarts, which I love.

I finished breakfast, and finally felt fully awake. I decided I would have to look my best today, if I was going to meet many new ponies. First impressions, right? I decided I would go take a shower. I couldn't wait to go see rainbow dash again. We got slong so well on the carriage ride and through the movie last night. I remember, for once, right before I fell asleep, rainbow lying on me. Then, it hit me.

"Rainbow? Are you still here?" I called.

"Yea, i'm back here!" I heard her call from my room. I made my way to the back room, really what I call my bed room. I walked into my room. A really small room, barely any room to walk. I had managed the couple of years I had here. I learned the hard way, you're not walking around in here if you have too much clutter. That's the right word, right? I'm big for that old people talk. I woul call I crap with my friends. Luckily for me and rainbow, my mom made me clean because I had my friends over.

"Mornin'" I said.

"hey. I hope you don't mind, but curiosity kinda got to me, and I looked around some stuff in your room."

"oh, it's fine. I would be curious too, and I don't have anything to hide."

"Cool! Umm, what's this?" she said. She pointed at my bb pistol. I had CO2 cartridges that pressurized the bullet.

"That's called a bb pistol. It's a gun, a weapon that fires small pieces of metal. I use it for target practice. Usually on a can of soda, or something." I said. " Now, I kinda want to take a show. I want to look good for today, if I'm gonna meet everypony today. Gotta look good, you know how it is!" I said.

"Oh, yea. Sure, just one more thing. What's soda?" she asked.

"I'll show you later. I'll only be a couple of minutes." I said. She left the room. I closed and locked the door. I didn't want anything like in those fanfics to happen where a pony walks in on someone in the shower. I got cloths out of my dresser. I got a shirt on it that said, 'Music is my nature' and another regular pair of jeans. And clean pair of under wear and socks. I didn't need a hoodie today, it was hot enough outside without that. I walked into my bathroom. I turned on the shower, and put my glasses in the other room, so they wouldn't end up with condensation all over them.

_After i'm done with my shower. . . _

I unlocked the door, and walked out into my living room, type place. I don't know what to call it. It's kind of like an apartment. A small kitchen area, a living room, and a bedroom. I walk through the room where we wash our cloths. I appeared back in the original kitchen, where I saw rainbow dash rummaging through some stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me, and put on a smile.

"Just seeing what human food looks like. A lot of it looks the same, but whats this?" she asked. She pointed out the hamburgers she must of found in my freezer.

"Hamburgers." I said. "they're a type of meat us humans eat." I say. Now, she puts on a sad face.

"Oh, ok. You know, I kinda thought you kidding about eating meat and all, but I guess that's fine." she said. I knew she was lying. It wasn't ok, and for once in my life, I felt disgusted with myself for eating such a food. An animal. A creature, that lives and breathes. I felt true guilt, but I tried my best to hide it.

"Do you want anything to eat? What do you usually have for breakfast?"

"usually just some salad." she answered. I got out some salad for her. I put some in a bowl, and gave it to her. She ate it happily.

We were about to go into ponyville to meet up with all of our friends, when we heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, I went to the door and opened it. I saw my friend Alek, my brother, and fluttershy.

"Oh, hi cooper. I came over to umm, see how your pets are doing. If that's ok with you, that is." she says.

"uh, yea, it's fine. Their in that room. Right over there," I said, as I pointed to the room. She rushed passed me to the room. Rainbow dash stayed by my side. I walked out to greet the two humans standing with me in this heavenly land.

"You know cooper, at first I thought this was going to be bad, but it seems to be a lot better than I had expected." Alek said.

"What did you expect? A living hell? It's eqestria for gods sake!" I say in excitement.

"Yea, I guess you're right. So, fluttershy said this might take a while. You wanna do something while we wait?" he said. "How about we play one man defence. Tackle, of course."

"yea, sure. Let me just go get a football." I said. I turned and went inside. I only now noticed that rainbow must have gone and talked with fluttershy. I went back to where I claimed to be my part of the house. I guess it's all my house now. Anyway, I went back there. I looked behind a couch for the ball. It wasn't there. I looked around a table. Not there. I continued to serch, when I saw something peeking out from under my be. I went and grabbed it.

"Haha! Here it is!" I said. I ran back through my house, to the door, and out to my friend and brother. "Got it." I said. We went to the front of my yard. "Drive ways are end zones. Tackle football, NFL rules apply." I tell them. "Me and Alek on offence first. We'll switch off." I say. I handed the ball to my brother for him to go to the other side and kick off. Since we had nothing to stand it up with, we would have to punt it. "i got front, you got back."

He kicked the ball into the air. Time for the best return man to shine against his brother. I had a big brother rivalry with Jordan. Only thing is, he can't tackle. I had noticed rainbow dash had walked outside, but I didn't see fluttershy. I only had a half a second to see her, as I cought the ball. I started to run, faster and faster, he came at me like a freight train. I did a quick spin move, and he missed me. I heard rainbow cheering me on. I was surprised my friend and brother didn't ask me why she was here. Any way, I kept running. He had turned,but my friend blocked him a bit. I had a clear path to the endzone. No chance for you bro! I ran into the endzone.

"Yea! Take that jordan!" I said. I then threw the ball at the ground, the point hitting it hard. It bounced up high, then down.

"yea, whatever, now it's you're turn on defence though." he told me. I went to the ball without a word. I picked it up, and went to a good kicking spot. I put out my arms. Ball in both. I started to jog, and dropped the ball. I pushed my leg up with tremendous force. The top of my feet smacked the ball, and it flew into the air. It landed, behind the endzone.

"Touch back!" I called.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm playin' it!" alek said as he picked up the ball. My brother got in defence position, ready to block my.

"Go cooper!" I heard rainbow say. I then think I heard fluttershy say 'yay', but it was too soft. I ran forward, adrenilen starting to pump into my veins. I juked out my brother, which was hard. He's 5 10'' and I only just reached 5 feet. I got passed him, and now all I had to do was tackle Alek. But, I didn't need to. He had decided to down the ball.

"Time to go." fluttershy said. I picked up the football, and through it back over to the doorway. We started to follow fluttershy to the rode, but then I got an idea. I saw the truck in my driveway.

"you guys wanna get there faster?" I asked this gave rainbow dash a very wide grin. My friend and brother saw where I was looking. "get in the back of that." I told them. They were all skeptical.

"umm, I really don't know, I think i'll just walk, or fly." fluttershy said.

"Ok fluttershy. The rest of you, get in." I said.

"I don't know cooper, do you really think bringing that into ponyville is a good idea?" Jordan asked.

"Sure it is! Now come on, get in. what are you, a chicken?" I asked.

"No, i'm not. Fine, let's go then!" he said triumphantly. I saw he was afraid in his eyes.

I knew Alek, and his love for roller coasters, and rainbow dash, the love for speed and flying, would love this. Alek and jordan climbed into the back of the pick-up truck, and rainbow dash flew in. fluttershy already left. I saw she was flying a little bit higher than usually, to stay out of our way. In the distance, I saw a ramp. I don't know when it got there, but it gave me an amazing idea.

Lickily, I had the keys In my pocket. I climbed in the truck. The petals were easily reachable for me. I turned on the pick-up truck, and raved it's engine. I backed out of the driveway, sparing a few chances to look back at how they were doing in the back. Fluttershy was scared out of her mind, but the rest of them were having a good time.

"Here we go!" I said. We were on the rode, stopped, and about to go. I pressed a bit on the gas pedal, and we started to move slowely. Then a bit faster. I waited, I was really only teasing some of them. After a couple of minutes, I decide I would need to gain speed for the ramp. This sherade has gone on long enough. "Flooring it!" I yell. I floored it, and we started to go faster, and faster, and faster. I looked on the mph meter, it showed 35 mph. no speed limit here. I started to go faster. The next time I checked, it was at 40 mph. I came up to the ramp, going off the rode a bit to get to it.

"Oh, no!" Jordan said, as he saw this coming up. A bit faster I went. I didn't know how fast I was going, and I didn't care. We came closer and closer, until we finally made contact with the ramp. Unbelievbly sturdy enough for the truck. We flew through the air. I heard rainbow and Alek scream out of delight. I hear jordan scream, but I don't think it was out of delight. I saw town on the horizon, and began to slow down. We had finally reached ponyville. I stopped the truck right outside of ponville. Right by a tree. I got out, and the rest of my friends, and jordan, got out. Rainbow loved it. So did alek. Not really my bro.

"You ass." he said. After a few moments, I laughed. So did Alek. Rainbow hesitated, until she saw me laughing. Then she put up a fake laugh. Of course, I went with it. I had this odd feeling with her, but i've never had it before. It felt good, like no cold could break our heat, no foe could break our bond. I wanted this forever. Was this love? I would have to find this out later.

"ok, lets go meet with our friends." I said. We started to walk into ponyville.

_Meanwhile, at cooper's house. . ._

A certain pony and a certain human peered their heads out from behind a bush. "Are you ready for this? I am so ready! This is gonna be so fun! I'm so sorry it won't be a surprise for you, but I know you're awesome enough!"

"I'm ready when you are. Plus, I got an idea for a prank! A few actually." he whispered into her ear the plan for a spectacular event

_A few hours later. . ._

It was just about time to go home. My friends, in which I am now including all the ponies, all wanted to take the truck. I allowed this. I did wonder why they all wanted to go to my house, but I decided it was ok. At lunch, I sat with rainbow dash at sugar cube corner. We talked for a while. I really like the personality of her in person more than I liked her personality from the t.v. Show. She always is nice around me, and not like the portrayed bragger from the show. I still had this warm feeling, I still wanted to keep it. I learned a lot about her too. The stuff already known, but something more. She had a backround in music.

That's right. She used to play in an orchestra! I know that warm feeling grew warmer. She played a cello. She gave it up after she learned her calling for flying, but she was one of the best. Like me, she was first chair. She was great. But, like I said, she gave it up. I wondered if she still knew how to play.

My most of my friends played instruments. Like I said, I play viola. I don't know much about applejack, twilight, fluttershy, and rarity, but now I know rainbow dash. Pinkie plays every instrument humanly or ponyly possible. Is that wat you call it? Ponyly? Any way, jona played cello, second chair, beef played bass, orchestral, not guitar, xavier played trumpet, and Alek played baritone. Jordan plays drums, and dominick plays bass guitare. Spike plays the piano. I also play regular guitar, and so does Alek. And jona. But the difference between all of these and me, is I can sing. Amazingly. People tell me to go pro with it, but I don't know where to start. I guess I won't start, not anymore.

I just got an idea! We could start a band! Here! We could spread the music of earth. Only, my brother also plays on the turn tables, but I don't count those. He will dub step everything he could! I don't want to be mean, but I HATE dub step. I grew up loving classic rock. Only cause it's better. Anyway, I would let him join the band, but if he wanted to dub, he would not be in our band. I'll have to suggest it later, but now, I have to start getting all of my friends home. It feels great having so many friends.

"Alright, get in back. Somepony will have to sit in front with me." I said. Jona volunteered. We got in front. He seemed kind of sad, but throughout today, he had no mood swings. He was stable. So, I took this as something big. "What's wrong?"

"What if this place is like home? You know how it was there! Everyone hated the things I liked just because I liked them."

"Not everyone. I didn't." I said. He put on a smile. "Besides, this is equestria! Nopony is mean, most of the time. They are usually welcoming, you found that out today! We met almost everypony! And, if anypony tries to do that to you, I will stand up for you, no matter what." I reassured him.

"Thanks, cooper. You're a great friend." he said. Meanwhile, twilight and her pony friends were putting their ears up against the back window. They listened to our conversation. After jona said thanks, all the pony's went, "Awwww."

Once everypony gave me a thumbs up, I turned the truck around. We started to go. Some how, the ramp was turned back around,for us to try again!

"FLOORING IT!" I yelled again. I thought I heard rarity say, "i don't get it." The sun was about to set. I sped up, and went faster. I didn't need to check the speed meter. I just went fast. I kept going faster. I did it again. We jumped the ramp. I once again heard screams of delight, and screams of terror. This time, Alek and Jordan got fluttershy to get in. I couldn't hear her, but I was guessing she made a small eep. We landed with a thud. I kept driving. We went faster again. I slid to a stop by our house. I got out, and so did the rest.

"You ass!" jordan said again. The humans laughed. Rainbow snickered. Twilight, and rarity both gave annoyed looks. Fluttershy shook rapidly. Applejack was smiling wide. So was rainbow. I took the keys out of the truck and walked to the door. The rest caught up to me as I unlocked it. I opened the door, as everypony was in deep conversation. Something seemed. . . off. Like, the pony's were hiding something. I kept this accusation to myself, and opened. The door. The sun had set. The world was dark outside, and I had no lights on. I didn't really expect anything, but when I switched on a light, bam! Shocking!

**Hi friends! How be ye days? I hope u is liking me story, cause I put in much work. Comment! Follow! Favorite! Do it! Do it plz. U guys is best.**

**On a seriouse note, do not tell me i'm terrible about hating dub step. It is my choice, and if you like dubstep, go ahead, I ain't blaming you. Do not comment unless it's about the story and how it can be better, or if you have some thing NICE, emphasis on the NICE! thing to say.**


	9. dreams, parties, and movies

**Hey there guys! Wassup? Your broskie EpicBrony is back! I hope to write more, but with my bro being, well, a bro, I don't get the proper writing time no more. Well, I guess i've never gotten the time I need. My bro is always on minecraft with his skype buds, which closes holes (gigity) for my time to write. I will keep trying to write.**

**Le Spy, It wasn't really spontaniouse. During lunch, rainbow dash mentioned that she used to play cello, and I told her how all my friends play instruments. Which, in fact, they do. If it were spontaniouse, it would have gone something like this: "Today, while talking to rainbow dash about something random at lunch, I thought of having a band!" btw, I do also have an amazing voice. Sometimes, you just got to let the story be it's own story. The kind of review I would like close to that, would be something like, describe the scene. Thanks for the concern though.**

"SURPRISE!" I heared about a million ponies yell. I saw all the ponies I met today, and I should have known this was coming. How could I have not? I read fanfiction for SO LONG every day. I don't get it! Maybe I was just stuck in the moment. Anyway, there were all the party necessities for a party, of course. Streamers, balloons, a snack table with snacks and punch, and most importantly, the guests. Everypony was here.

My friends, don't read fanfiction, nor have they seen episode 1, were in quite ma surprise state. They shrugged it off quickly.

The ponies who I met today were already easily partying, except for the mane six. They came to greet me.

"Hey Cooper, and friends! I'm so super duper luper huper sorry I wasn't able to come with you guys today, but I had to get this ready! Hey beef! Come over here! Your friends are here!" Pinkie called. He came over to us. I almost didn't see all the other ponies, who I hadn't met yet, staring at us.

"Hey cooper! Hey guys! Sup?" he asked.

"Not much? So, I see you helped pinkie scare the crap out of us." I say.

"uh, yea." he said. "But remember, it's all in good fun. REMEMBER THAT!" he said enthusiastically. Pinkie started out trying to hold in laughter, but was crying tears in seconds. In more seconds, we all joined in. when you see a pinke pony with pinke hear crying of laughter on the floor, it's very inpossible not to break down with her.

"I surely don't get it, beef, but i'll try." I said.

By now, my friends and brother were ending their laughter. I saw Jordan go up to Twilight and applejack and whispered in their ear. Whatever he said, I guess it was some sort of question. He started to got into our back room as they followed.

"Alright guys, lets PARTEY!" I said. We ended up breaking into groups. Me, pinkie pie, rainbow dash, and beef, were hanging out together.

"Hey, cooper, I have something in the other room for you." beef said. I could tell he was hiding something back, along with pinkie. I could see rainbow dash had no idea what was going on, so I decided to go with it. They were holding back laughter. I went into the other room, and stood in front of a slightly cracked open door. He said,

"You first, my good man." he said, like he was some uptight dude. I opened the door, as I had previously gotten excited for what my surprise was. Let's just say, it was easily a srprise, but not the good kind. As I opened the door, and walked in the room, which was no my new bedroom, I felt liquid fall upon me, and a metal bucket type thing hit my head. I was now soaking, and I had a bucket on my head. Everypony who witnessed this started to crack up.

"Oh, nice one beef. You really got me!" I said, going with the joke. "why is it so hot in here? Probably cause I entered the room." I said I turned on the light and the the fan. I walked into the middle of the room. Next, I saw white everywhere, floating around me. Now, I felt fuzzyness all around. I looked in the mirror, and found myself covered in feathers. Once again, everypony was laughing out loud. I started pulling off the feathers while I let them have their fun. I was gonna get them back, they just wait. I mean, not rainbow dash. I could tell she had nothing to do with this. Just as I was getting to last half of my body, I heard everything go silent in the other room. Beef, pinkie, and rainbow all noticed this as well. I kept pulling the feathers off of me. I then heard my brother's voice on a mic, but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I finally took off the last feather, and got a towel to dry myself off. For some reason, my friends, were still waiting for me.

After I dryed myself off, I heard faint music in the backround. I decided it was time to get to see what happened, or what was happening. I walked out of the room, my friends following me, and into the hallway. I now know what was happening. My brother turned on dubstep.

"Perfect," I said as I walked into the living room. The music was blasting. Pinkie pie jumped with a huge grin into the room of dancing ponies. I looked for the rest of the mane six, but they were nowhere in sight. I have no idea where in the world beef and rainbow went. It's kind of odd, they just dissapeared into thin air, or so it seems. My brother was at the sound board. I forgot he got one of those for christmas. I decided to go outside where I could get away from this devil music. It seeemed the other ponies from today were happy, or more rather excited for this music. I went around my living room, which I only just now noticed was free of the regulare furniture, to get to the sliding glass door that led to our sun room.

I opened the door, and went to a small table my family would eat at during warm, free, afternoons. I sat in a chair for a moment, then forgot I had opened a door without closing it. I got back up, walked to, and closed, the door. After that, I went back to sit in silence. Parties like this weren't really my type of thing. I took this time to think about the band I may start. We talked about having one in our world, but really, I wouldn't know where to start. I leaned back, and thought.

'OK, here's what i'll do. If they say yes to the band, we'll need to be supplied with our instruments, and find a gig. We'll try and make our own music, but I feel like, since this is a new world, we should spread the music of our world. What types of music would I steer clear of? Dubstep, maybe some dubstep for jordan, cause i'm a good brother. Definitely metal, I hate that with a passion. If orchestral, none of that uptight fancy shmancy stuff like at the gala.' I thought in silence. Then, I heard faint voices. I opened my eyes, after closing them once i'd started thinking. I looked over to my firepit. There, a faint glow appeared. I got up and walked to the door seperateing me from my sun room to my yard, which used to be infested with trees, that for some reason didn't fall with the house. I walked out of my sun room and down the stoned path that was laid out when we moved into this house. The voices grew louder, and louder, and louder, but when I got there, there was nopony to be seen.

I looked at the small fire in the fire pit, and noticed a small object on the stone that seperated the fire from the grass. I picked it up. I examined it my the fire and moonlight. It seemed to be a copper top, exactly like the one from inception. I put my fingers around it, placed it right above the stoned slabs, and twisted it as I let it fall. It spun, and spun, and spun. Minutes went by, as I grew nervouse that It wouldn't fall, and that all of this was just a dream.

"No," I whispered. "NO!" I then sceamed. I had been in a dream. The fire then grew, larger and larger. It was no bon fire anymore. No, it was a huge, dry season, forest fire sized fire. The fire then flew around me in a tornado, then, I saw no thing but blackness. I was standing on nothing. I waited for what felt like hours, but everytime I checked my phone, it was the exact same time.

All I could do was wait. My phone only showed the time, but didn't allow me to do anything else at all. So, I waited. After what felt like a couple of more hours, I yelled,

"IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE?" at the top of my lungs. Then, red dots appeared. The were kind of large, but not to big. About the size of my hand. A wild grin appeared under the eyes. It was all colored red. I looked at it, and It stared me down. It finally spoke, in a deep, scratchy, monotone voice.

"Hello, cooper. This is a dream, but this is real. Do you know how?" it asked. Somehow, I knew.

"You're real, and talking to me in my sleep, but it is really you delivering a message of some kind?" I guessed.

"Then the legends are true. In due time you will see my true form, but for now, I have a small note, you must take in stride." it said. I once again waited. "Darkness will fall across the land, when the midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures loom, in search of your blood, so beware the family you once knew, will not be the one you know today. You were brought here by two strong entities to save their world. Only you will save them all, or only you will doom every one in your world, and in this one. Beware of that which will show no mercy. Not even yellow one will overcome the beast. Now go, time is running out. Don't trust anyone."

"What does that mean? What do you mean, I will either kill everyone, or save everyone?" I asked confused.

"You will go through hell and back." it said as it faided away. " or maybe, you won't come back. . . at all" it said as it finally dissapeared. Somehow, even though it was still pitch black, I could tell the room was swirling.

I awoke with a fright. I was still sitting in the chair in the sun room. I once again heard faint voices, the same direction as in my dream. I looked, and saw a faint fire, only a little bigger than in my dream. There were shadowes, and laughing noises. I argued between myself on whether or not I would go over there. I looked around, for some thing that may indicate wheather or not this was another dream, because now, I was kind of frightened. I looked at the table. It was simple. Four legs, a glass, square table top, and a couple of chairs that matched it. On the table, I saw a small object. Through the light coming from the kitchen behind me, I picked it up, and held it close to my face. I immediately recognized it, as the top that leonardo decaprio used to show wheather or not he was in a dream. I examined it for a second or two. Then, a small idea planted in my dream.

I set my fingers around the top of it, and lowered it until it was just above the table. I then twisted it as I dropped it. I hit the table, and spun. It spun for about thirty seconds, and started to wobble. It kept going for about ten more seconds, and fell to it's side. I wasn't in a dream. With that, I decided to get up. I walked out of my sun room, and down the stone path that was created before my arrival to this house. This time, there were ponies, and the other humans, beside jordan, that were here. I walked up to them.

"Hey cooper! What's up? Why are you out here?" twilight asked. I noticed rainbow was sitting, looking away from me until she heard twilight say my name. When she heard, she and applejack looked at me. The others waited a second, then looked at me.

"Shouldn't I be asking that of you?" I said. It was more speaking my mind then it was a question.

"The others couldn't stand that music. Apparently pinkie loves it, and I like it a lot too, but I go wherever my friends go." she said in a happy tone.

"Yea, I didn't go for that music. Not my style. There are other musics I like a lot more. In fact, that brings me to a point I wanted to make. First, Twilight, do you know where I can get certain types of instruments?" I asked.

"Uhh, yea. Octavia has a store back in canterlot, but I don't think we're going for a while. Why?" she asked me.

"Well, I was just thinking, that maybe me and my friends, as in my human friends, might be able to spread the music of our world, here, by creating a band!" I said with a lot of enthusiasum.

My friends all got large grins.

"Yea! Definetely! Great idea cooper!" Jona said.

"Oh. Well, I guess that would be fine." rarity said. "I will support you all the way."

"Yea! Me too." Rainbow dash said.

"And I know where to start!" Spike said happily. He took out a scroll, and opened it up. I leaned in, and read it.

"Ponyville talent show. Show case your talents for all to see. July 1st. Don't be late!" I read aloud. "I wonder if the cutie mark crusaders will be in it again."

"Maybe. Ah reckon yall better get to some practicin' if yall are gonna do that there talent show." AJ said.

"Well, yeah, but when can we get to canterlot?" I asked.

"Not to worry! I'll ask the princesses about it all, and see what they can do." Twilight said.

"Wow, thanks! That would be awesome! That also means, we will need to find out what songs we should play." Alek said.

"Alrighty, then. We got a game plan!" dominik said.

"Lets do it!" Xavier chimed in. after that, we were all silent for a few seconds.

"We should probably go inside now. Somepony might wonder where we went." rainbow dash said. We started to walk back up to my house, on the stone path. We went into the sun room and back into my house through the kitchen. My brother had left his sound board my now, but he must have set up a playlist, because the music kept going. The only reason I kept it playing was because everypony, excluding rainbow, AJ, fluttershy, and rarity, and all the humans but jordan, was having a good time. I went into the crowd, and started to try and talk to someponies, but there was nopony out of conversation. So, I went to the snack table.

"Nice spread." I said. I picked up a cookie, and the last muffin on the table. I turned, and saw a sad grey pegusis with yellow eyes, mane, and tale. She had a couple of bubbles for a cutie mark, and her eyes were crossed. I immediately recognized her as the famous Derpy Whooves, or as I like to call her by her true name, Ditzy whooves.

"Hey, you want this?" I asked, as I held out the muffin. Her eyes shined in pure delight.

"Really? Oh thank you so much, umm. . ." She said.

"Oh, you can call me Cooper. I already know your name, Ditzy." I said.

"So, they were telling the truth. You do know all about this world." She said. "Thanks for calling me ditzy, not derpy. I hate that name! It was just a name those stupid bullies made in school, and it stuck with me forever." she said.

"Don't worry. I'll always call you whatever you want me to call you. You are one of my favorites after all. Oh, and I don't know all about this world. I know a lot, just no all." I explained.

"Oh, well, thanks for the muffin." she said. "What's your world like?"

"Lets just say, it's nothing like this world. Sure, there's some flying, all the animals here are in our world. Well, almost all. And there is friendship in our world, but it's hard to truly determine true friends, from people who want to use you. It's a tough place to live, depending on where you're born. Also, when, and to whom, you're born. Luckily, I wasn't born to a bad family, place, or life at all. Except for a couple of bullies here and there."

"Oh," she said. "What else is there about your world?"

I thought for a second or two. I started to explain things in more detail.

_20 minutes of explanations. . ._

ditzy had left me just a second ago, and now I was wonder where to go and what to do. I still had to watch my diet, so I couldn't just pig out. Plus, that would look bad. I did, however, walk over to the snack table. It was refilled with more muffins now. I had made a good friend in the surprisingly intelligent ditzy, who was now eating more muffins. Just then, pinkie, rainbow, and twilight approached the snack table. I was about to say hello, when I wittnessed rainbow get hit in the face with some food.

"Oops, sorry dashie." Pinkie apologized. Rainbow looked annoyed at first. Then, she got a sly grin. She picked up a cupcake, and pushed it in pinkie's face. She looked confused, then she started giggling, in which turned into laughter. She took her tongue and licked all the cupcake off her face. She slurped loudly. She then picked up a piece of cake, and threw right at rainbow. She dodged, and it hit carrot top in the face. The room went silent, and my brother stopped the music. Then, pinkie looked straight at me. I knew we both had the same idea. Her grin grew wide, and so did mine. We nodded at each other, piked up food off the table as everypony watched us in confusion. We opened our mouths, and yelled at the top of our lungs.

"FOOD FIGHT!" and threw the food in random directions. The crowd erupted with laughter when ponies got hit. Everypony rushed the table to get food. Everypony, but Twilight. She scurried around trying to get ponies to stop all of this. I picked up a piece of cake, and when I saw my chance, I took it. I launched it with tremendous force, as it hit twilight, square in the face. She looked at me through the chaos, with an unimpressed look. Then, just like rainbow dash, she got a sly grin. Her horn started to glow, and she picked up much food with her levitaition. I knew it was time to run, so, I picked up a couple pieces of ammunition, and took off.

"Oh, no you don't! Get back here!" she yelled at me. I ran through my living room. I saw fluttershy in a corner, cowering, and some food getting to close to hitting her. Everytime food flew by her, she eeped, and squeeled. Then, I saw a piece fly towards her. I jumped in it's way, and was hit square in the chest. I saved fluttershy! Who would even launch anything at her? I got back up, and dodged a flying muffin.

_A while later. . ._

it was late at my house. I decided to show the ponies a movie. I always promised my self if I went to equestria with with my technology, I would show them all inception first. I told rainbow I was gonna show them a movie, and asked if that one would be ok, since she already saw it. She said it was fine. I didn't need to put the movie in, because it was already in from last night. It went to the menu screan, and it had everyponies attention. I quickly went through the explanations of all the technology we had., so they would understand it better. Or, atleast, as well as possible. I started to movie.

_Again with it being a while later. . ._

the movie finished. Now, I decided it was time to end the party. I got up, and told everypony it was time to go home. After the mess was made from the food fight, everypony helped clean up. It went fast, with all of the helping. Then, we talked and mingled for a while. I went back to talking with rainbow. I could tell we would be the best of friends.

After the movie ended, everypony, except for my friends, left. I stood at the door, and thanked them, one by one, for coming. When I noticed that ther were still twelve people and ponies in my house, I asked what was going on.

"It's a sleep over! I knew you wouldn't like it to be called a sluber party, since you're boys. You are boys, right? Anyway, yay! We're gonna have so much fun!" she said. I saw that, somehow, one of my couches got back into my living room. Rarity occupied the spaced as she slept soundly.

"Umm, ok then." I said. "Lets have a sleep over! No all-nighters, though. I need my beauty sleep, as rarity would say." I said. Everypony laughed.

**Hey! longest chapter yet! I'm very happy with this one, and hope you are too. I have some great plans for this. I seem to like this one more than my other story, though. Anyway, please, for the love of god, take the half a minute that it takes to review. Seriously, I check, I have a couple hundred views on this story, but only like, 23 reviews. Thank you, and good night! Or, day, or morning. Wherever you are.**


	10. First Kiss and a life saved

**And I am back! I am here to release another piece of art you great fans of mine are craving! Oh, and I think i'm getting a mlp shirt soon, so that's cool! It's the one with derpy, and I says, "I can count to muffin." so that some day, some one will come to me and ask, "can you count to muffin?" and if I have the shirt on, I shall strike a pose with my hands on my hips and my chest puffed out large and say, "Yes my good man, I CAN count to muffin!" btw, it's 1 2 3 muffin 4 5 6 ect. No, tis time to answer the questions of reviews and pms I have ac quired!**

**Carsnprognmlp: thanks! I see what u mean about inception, but when that kind of new technology Is bestowed upon you, I have a hunch they would be pretty intentivly watching. Oh, and about the spell check. This comp. Doesn't do spellcheck (beats me why) but I will take that into consideration. I will just have to be more carefull.**

**Crimson Banner: thnks! It means a lot!**

**Bukaj0s: i'm glad u like it! I will not blow it! I promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. I have huge plans for the princesses and cooper and co. and don't worry, octavia will have a lot more to do with the story than that.**

**Now that I have givin my thanks, I shall depart and leave a story for you to read while i'm out. I will be back soon, i'm going out for milk and siggarets. XD jk. I thank those who read the story I bestow upon ye, and I thank even more, those with the decency to review. Crimson Banner had the awesome power to write "It is good" and that means a lot. That probably took him like, 20 seconds. GOOD JOB CRIMSON!**

**oh, and one last tinsy tiny thing. OC REQUESTS ARE TO BE SOON TAKEN. GIVE ME YOUR OC IF U LIKE, AND I WILL TRY TO PUT THEM INTO STORY! HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE READING THIS ONLY BECAUSE OF THE CAPS? I have much room for oc's.**

**Now, I go. . .**

everypony had gone to bed farely quickly; it was late when the party ended. I had moved some things like pieces of furniture into the living room so that everypony had some where to sleep. Everypony, but me. I had covered myself with a blanket and had one pillow under my head. I lay on a hard wood floor. If I fell asleep here, I would have some serious back pain. I don't know whether I was lucky, or unlucky that I lay wide awake, unberably unconfertable, on the floor. My eyes only closed constintly as a blink. I wondered how I could fall asleep in this foreign world. I watched much from afare, but not up close, where there is a lot more than meets the eye. Many fanfictions are wrong. Many capture the world with pure perfectness, but none come close to the true felling of delight I find in this world free of mayhem, and filled with peace.

I continued to dwell on how my friends really felt about this on the inside; they were always good at putting on a show, when the true felling was the opposite. I then decided, which was a bad idea, to think about my family. I picture them sitting homeless in the street crying at the nostalgia of the past we gained with each other. My eyes watered. I never see my brother cry. He never would. He would kick things, throw things sometimes, but crying was something I thought he was incapable of. Then I remembered. He was lying in the sofa to my side. I sighed slightly.

I decided it was time that I found a place where I could think while not doing damage to my posture. I pulled off a cover and lifted my head. I had to be quiet, no. . . silent. I raised myself slowely. Raising my body, which was droopy and tired. I got up all the way, balanced my feet, and tip toed away as carefully, and skillfully I could. I looked at the ponies one last time before I walked into my kitchen. They were so cute when they were dorment. I scanned the room, and stopped when my eyes reached a certein pony. Rainbow dash. The moon from the windows behind my living room shown upon rainbow dash and glared off her hair. A stranged feeling crawled into me, pure at the heart. I couldn't believe it. I never felt this way before. Scratch that, I have.

One time, I remember, in the fourth grade. A girl named jackie manderson had entered the school on a day created only the way god himself would. The day, I fell in love. It was love at first sight, but being as I was no competition, or so I though, for the only other boy in the school that didn't still think girls had cooties. I had no chance. He got to her first, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. It was fourth grade love. Nothing but talking at on the playground and always being partners in class assignments. I waited for the days to pass by as I watched them from afar. It had stayed longer than I thought. Fith grade started. I had hoped over summer, that I would have a chance with her, because the other boy moved. He lived in carmel still, but went to a different school. I entered the school that fateful morning. My luck higher than the empire stated building itself. I turned a corner, and saw her, mobbed my guys. It turnes out, over that summer, that one summer, every guy got "Vacines" for cooties.

I was too late. A kid named bryce dungy had her now. Of course, he was athletic. I hung m head low and walked to my classes. Then, when I heard they broke up, I was on a bus, where I couldn't reach her. I knew tommorow was the day I get her. I wasn't. I was far from it. I got home. My mom said hello, and told me she had a surprise. Guess what? We were moving. Still to live in carmel, but not to go to creekside, the school I was to originally attend as middle school. I couldn't lead her into such a short relationship, so the next day, I said nothing to her. When I movied, I went to clay middle school. I entered into the place, and saw the one sho ruined it all for me in the sixth grade. His name, you may ask? His name is Jared. I hated him. I hated him for all it was worth for the 2 years I occupyed at clay middle. Then, here. I came here. We got into many fights. Sometimes it was competitions. Sometimes, they were fist fights, which is kind of a competition of strength. And mostly, it was just us attacking each other with words. I never knew what his problem was. Ever.

I popped back into whatever you wanna call this reallity. I gazed at the rainbow haired pony. I just come to realize I had no idea that this was love. I never really knew what love felt like, but I knew this was it. I only once felt this before. How to describe it? You get giddy, happy, and excited. A warm, not too hot, nor too cold, feeling creeps into your heart and pure happiness is flown into it. I don't know what to think. Does she feel the same way about me? I want to know all of the answers, but if there's one thing I learned on earth, it's that not all the answers you seek will come to you. I decided what to do.

I watched her. She lay under covers on a couch. Her head was slightly lifted by a pillow. I kept observing her until I finally walked away. I was about to walk back out onto the sun room, but before I opened the sliding glass door, I took one last peek. I had a lot to think about. I looked back and slid open the door slowly, being extremely cautious of the sound ond noise I was creating. I seemed to find some sort of piece on this porch of mine. I found it odd, now that I thought about it, that I was able to call this place my home. Mine. I owned this property now. I do, however, wonder who owned the land in which my house has landed upon. I steped onto the porch. I walked to the seat I sat in earlier. I looked at it for a while. Not thinking, just looking. I finally sat down. The cool breeze of this new place made the night feel like nothing I have ever felt before in my life. I soothed my confused mind. I was put to ease as I closed my eyes. I started to think.

'How could this work? How could any of anything ever work? All I know is that I love rainbow. It is clear to me. She is beautiful to me, more than anyone i've ever met. But, she is of a different species. Hell, she's from a different world. We would classify her as an alien. And she probably classified me as the same. And, she-'

"Cooper?" I heard a whisper. I opened my eyes and turned my head. "What are you thinking about?" the cyan pony asked.

"Oh, hi dash. I'm just thinking about some stuff." I answered faintly.

"Well, duh. I asked what, not if you were doing something." she said softly with an emphasis on the what.

I thought for a moment or two. "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. She nodded, looked around both ways, and closed the sliding glass door, carefully. "Well, I kinda, have come to like somepony. As in, 'like' like." I said. "but, I don't know if it would work out. Me being human and all." I said. She looked shocked.

"Who is it?" she asked, with a sudden grin on her face.

"i'm not gonna tell! I . . . I just have to wait and see how everything works out here. Anyway, I need your opinion on something. What do you think I should do? What would happen if I tell her? Do you think she would except me." I couldn't believe I was getting this straight from the source.

"Well, I would- maybe . . . oh! I would go straight out with it. Tell her how you feel, and see how she reacts." she said.

"how would you react?" I asked. I disquised the question as curiosity, when it was really to see if I had a chance with her.

"I, well, pinkie promise not to say anything." she commanded. "Oh, and one more thing. You have to tell me, who it is you feel this way for." I stopped for a moment. I thought. I decided if I had no chance with her, I would tell her it was derpy. She is pretty awesome anyway.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I responded.

"i would like it. I would give it a chance. There. Now, you can NEVER without my permission tell anypony!" I nodded in agreement. Outside, I kept the face I had on for a while. On the inside, I was jumping off the walls of my heart for joy.

_Rainbow dashes POV. . ._

"I would like it. I would give it a chance. There. Now, you can NEVER without my permission tell anypony!" cooper nodded in agreement. "Now, tell me who this lucky mare is." I said. Inside of me, I was hoping with all my heart that he would speak my name. I was truly in a pure state of hope that the sound that exited from his lips would be my name. He opened his mouth, after a few moments of thinking.

_Back to Coopers POV. . ._

"Now, tell me who this lucky mare is." she said. I looked into her spectaculare eyes for a couple of moments. I opened my mouth, and spoke the single word. I had decided to take her advice.

"You." there was a silence. We looked at each other in the eyes for a while. She had her mouth agape. Another couple of moments passed. I had to say something. "So, you wanna give it a go?" I asked. I never knew I had this courage. She seemed to be shocked a little more now. It took her a few moments to recover.

"i need to do one thing first." she said. She flew up to my face. I didn't know how it happened, but I know it just did. Our lips were touching together. we were. . . kissing. I never kissed a girl in my life, well, like all good children, except for my mom. She had closed her eyes, and so had I.

A couple of more moments passed, which actually felt like hours. I wanted it to keep going. She finally seperated from me. Flew back a bit, and hovered in the air at my eye level. A smile formed on her face.

"Yes." she answered. "Colt friend. Lets give it a go."

"I can bet you we're gonna go far, kid." I said.

"and I will never ever bet against that. Oh, and, I just thought, is it ok, you know, if I call you a colt friend?" she asked.

"As long as I can call you dashie." I answered.

"It's a deal" she spat on her hoof and held it out. I had a better idea. I grabbed her arm, and pulled her to my face. I kissed her with a passion. I let her go. "I'll take that as a yes." she said.

"So, my little dashie, how was your day?" I asked. She started to talk about her day.

_In the morning. . ._

I awoke once again to sunshine in my face, and a rainbow maned pony curled on my lap. I looked into my kitchen for a moment. I was nopony there. I decided to wake up my little dashie.

"Dashie? Dashie, wake up." I nudged her. She fluttered her eyes for a couple of moments.

"Huh? Oh, hi there, big guy. How'd you sleep?" she asked, getting off of me.

"farely well. I think it's about time we went inside. What do you say?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." she said.

We walked up to the sliding glass dor that seperated us from the house. It was another beautiful morning here in equestria. Warm sunny days. "Hey, dashie, what about the rest of the ponies? Do you want them to know right away?" I asked.

"Well, i'm pretty sure they'll catch on soon enough, so lets make it obviouse, but not tell them. We'll cross the bridge when we come to it." she inquired. I nodded, and opened the door. Once again, I did so carefully, to not wake anypony. I walked in, and turned my head to see if the ponies were awake or asleep. Luckily for me, they were all dorment. I walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry. I got out, believe it or not, applejacks. It then accured to me that I should supply the other pony's with breakfast. I knew I could wait. I was in an amazing mood anyway. I totally just made out with a pony last night! Rainbow Dash none the less! I felt happy, great, amazing, but mostly, I felt powerful. I felt as if nothing could stand in my way.

I went to my refigerator and opened it up. I took out 24 waffles. Yeah, people tend to have that much when their brother is a fanatic. I popped them into the toaster 4 by 4. I noticed rainbow dash left for a while. I put back the applejacks. I set up as many shairs as I could at the glass table. I set things up for a feist. I got 12 plates out of the cabinet which held them. I set them on the table. In the middle, I set a platter with butter on it, and the maple syrup bottle in the middle of the table. I only get the true syrup. How do I tell what is real? I look at the back of the bottle before I buy it. If it is really true maple syrup, the only ingredient would say "Maple Syrup" and only that. The waffles were all done. I set them on the plates at the table. I set up forks and knives. I got out a large wooden bowl, and set apples in them. I set it in the middle of the table as well. Now, I basked in the glow of what I set up. I smiled to myself. Another deed accomplished by the amazing cooper!

I turned, and started to walk to the living room. I turned a corner and looked at all of the organized chaos strewn across the room. I noticed one vital thing stick out. I grew an wide grin. A very wide grin. I woke up everypony except twilight. I told them all to be quiet, not to talk. I went to spike and whispered,

"Hey, do you have a quill on you?"

"Umm, yeah. Here." he said, confused. He handed me the quill.

"Now, nopony say anything." I whispered. I walked into my kitchen, leaving everypony to wonder what was happening. I saw rainbow dash looking at the table I set up. I whispered to her to follow me. I opened up my refrigerator and grabbed the whipped cream. I walked into the other room. Twilight was still asleep. She had a hoof lying at her side. I went to it, everypony watching intentivly.

I filled her hoof with whipped cream, and carefully tickled her nose with the quill. Her face started to twitch. She still slept. She brought her hoof up, and her face covered in the cream. Everypony, excluding twilight began to crack up. She awoke quickly and lifted up her face. She looked across the room and stopped after she saw us cracking up.

"Good one Cooper!" Spike said.

"Yea, good one!" rainbow dash added.

It took twilight a moment to try to understand what had happened. She noticed the container of whipped cream in my hand. She looked at her hoof and felt the whipped cream as It slowly melted. She crossed her eyes and looked at her face, also covered In cream. She let out a sound of annoyance sarcastically, showing she was going along with the prank.

"Yea, really funny cooper." twilight said sarcastically.

"I know, right!" I answered.

Everypony started laughing again, even twilight. After a couple of minutes they all stopped their last bit of giggling.

"Alright, everypony. It's time to eat breakfast. Follow me, if you will." I said. They followed me into the kitchen. When they turned the corner to see my dining table, the gasped.

"Wow, cooper! This looks delicious!" twilight said.

"Simply marvelous!" rarity added.

We all sat down at the dining table. Not all the chair were the same. Some of them were really nice, but there was only one that wasn't nice at all. In fact, it was actually unconfertable if you stayed in it the whole time you ate. I saw rainbow dash move towards it. She sat down in it. I could tell she didn't like it, but she was trying not to be rude. So, I would too. I walked over to her.

"Hey," I whispered., "Do you wanna sit over there? It's a lot confier of a seat." she formed a small smile. She whispered a thanks and flew over the seat, over the table. I set the whipped cream in the middle of the table. "Now, we may feist!" I announced. Applejack was about to bite into her waffles, when jonah spoke up.

"Wait!" he said. "Shouldn't we say grace?" I gave him an odd look with the rest of the humans and ponies.

"Umm. . . what?" pinkie pie said confused.

"Umm, whatever that is, it's ok with me, I guess." fluttershy said weakly.

"GRACE!" applejack said. She once again was about to bite down into her waffles, when jonah once again spoke up.

"That's not what I meant. Everypony grab the hand or hoof of the other pony sitting by you." They did. I did. We were all now holding hands. "thank you god, for looking over us in this time of change. Thank you for this wonderful meal my friend prepared for me and my friends. Please, look over us as we adapt to the change of this new world we have been forced upon. Amen." the rest of the humans said amen. Only after that did the ponies say amen. "Now, we can eat!"

I grabbed the butter and spread some across my waffles. Applejack ate hers without anything on them. After I did so, I grabbed the syrup and replaced it's spot with the butter. I put little syrup on. I put it back, grabbed one apple. I reached for the whipped cream container, and so did dashie. I thouched it at the same time she did. I quickly let go and let her have it. She smiled, and blushed a little when everypony looked at us. She picked it up, sprayed some onto her waffles, and tossed it to me over the table. Quick reflexes saved me from having a dent in the glass as I caught it right before it hit the table.

I brought it up to my waffles and sprayed some on. I started to chow down, as with the rest of the ponies.

_After breakfast. . ._

"Alright, I say we go into town and find something to do, what do the rest of you say?" Alek said. We all answered with a yes. We all went through my door into the fron yard. I walked through the yard to the dirt path rode. I then noticed something in the distance. It sounded like a slight scream.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked. Everypony shook their heads up and down. "Everyone into the truck!" I said. We all went to the truck. I got in the driver's seat, and rainbow dash got in to the passenger seat. Everyone else got into the back. I backed up out of the driveway, and yelled, "FLOORING IT!" as I, well, floored it. We zoomed to ponyvilles outskirts.

I had to skid to a stop to not hit a building that stood in front of the truck in ponyville. We all hopped out of the truck and ran into town. This is my second time running into town for something I thought was urgent. We heard more screams. For some reason, no pony was out. Maybe they were still asleep. I looked to the point of the screaming. On top of a building, there were three fillies with no cutie marks. I knew who they were. The CMC.

The rest of my friends came to a halt and looked in the same direction I was.

"Is that my telescope?" Twilight asked suspisciously. We examined it further, and yes, it was hers. Just then, the cmc noticed us here.

"Applejack! Thank goodness y'all are here! We need some help here, ya know, gettin' down n' all." applebloom yelled. We then noticed they had their manes tangles on the rooster which indicates which way the wind was blowing. Rainbow dash was about to fly up to get them, but my brother put his hand in her way. HOW DARE HE! the guy then spoke.

"No, I got this!" he said confidently, patting his chest with his other hand. He ran to the building, leaving dashie confused. And mad, but the feeling is mutual in me also. Nopony gets in my mare fiends way! I'm gonna have to get him back for this! Cooper style!

He ran and stopped in front of the building. He looked at it for a second, and noticed a fruit stand cart. I heard whisperes of questions on what he was doing, but I knew it. He ran, and jumped onto the cart, and yelled out,

"Parkour!" as he climbed onto it. He started to jump onto the wall, and grabbed th gutter of the building. He pulled himself up onto the roof. He got up, walked over the the three fillies, and untangled their manes, leaving the rest of us, excluding me, in awe. He let them run back down through the house. He picked up the telescope, and acouple of constilation drawn on paper. He then also walked down stairs. He went through the door, and noticed how applebloom, sweetie belle, and scootaloo were clinging onto their sister, except for scootaloo, who was hanging onto dashie, who was not her sister.

"What in tarnation were y'all doin' up there?" applejack asked furiously.

"With my telescope?" Twilight added jordan handed her the telescoper. She levitated it with her magic.

They looked at each other. Then, at the same time miraculasly said, "We're sorry."

"Well, that's alright sugarcubes. But I still wanna know what you were doin'." applejack said.

"we were thinking we could get astronomy cutie marks!" scootaloo answered.

"And Twilight has the best telescope in ponyville!"sweetie belle added.

"Then, we did it at night because you can't at day, and we didn't know what happened! We saw a black mist come by us then our manes were stuck in the rooster thingy." applebloom explained. My eyes widened. Only mine though, the rest of them narrowed their eyes.

"Oh, it's alright. Why don't you hang around with us for a while? What do you say, squirt?" rainbow dash asked. The cmc's mouths turned up in grins. They all shouted cheers of joy.

"So, what do you all wanna do?" I asked.

_Somewhere in the everfree forst. . ._

ten mystical black mists float in a circle in a clearing deep in the middle of the everfree forest.

"We need to something number 6. we NEED to do something." a black mist said.

"I stll don't believe him sir. The humans do not seem worthy of the elements." one said.

"Number 3, I implore you to give number 6 a chance. Let him show us. We will put the human through a trial." it said.

"Number 1, I already did the dream trial. I'm pretty sure-"

"QUIET NUMBER 6! you must prove to us that he is worthy through trial fifteen." number 1 said.

"But sir! That puts lives a stake! It's too risky!" one said.

"A couple of lives is worth enough for the proof of the one to bring true harmony." number 1 spoke. "If he is who number 6says he is, he will be able to save them all. Number 6, you shall do the honor." number 1 decided.

"What honor? It is no honor to put them in pain for nothing but proof already thrown at you." number 6 retorted.

"DO NOT SPEAK BACK TO ME IMORTAL. I am leader here for a reason, and that is to make the right decision. If he is who you think he is, no lives will be lost. Have it done by 5:00 pony time standerds, or you will see my wrath." number 1 commanded. Number 6 let out a sigh. He floated toward ponyville.

_Back at ponyville. . ._

I and my friends walk throughout ponyville. We talked about things on our world, but this thing that never accured to me just came to my mind. What is their world loke in more detail? I would have to go and get some books from twilights house on that.

It was getting a little late. I'd say it was about 4:45 pm. Almost diner time. We had the CMC with us all day after we found them on the roof. That was in the past now.

"Hey, is someone doing a cookout?" Beef asked. I sniffed the air, as did everypony else. I knew what a cook out smell like. Not this. This smelled like . . . OH NO! I started to run towards the smell. I looked in the air. Mu suspicions were correct. I ran faster. Everypony else did the same, but I had a head start. Dashie started to fly fast, of course.

I turned a corner of buildings. What I saw stabbed me with a blade of horrer. Ponies screaming and running around. I ran up to a stallion wearing a red hard hat.

"What happened!" I asked.

"We don't know!" he answered. He grabbed a bucket full of water and poured it on the blaze rising faster and faster.

"flame heart! There's still a filly in there!" one of the other ponies said.

"I can't get back in there! I'm too weak already, i'm done for if I go back in."

"That's what you signed up for flame!" he yelled back.

"I-i just can't." he said. The CMC got wide grins on their faces. They jumped in the air and yelled,

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FIRE FIGHTER GO!" as the claped their hooves together.

"AHH! NO!" Twilight yelled. She used her magic to hold back the CMC.

Awww. . ." the CMC said together. I then knew what I had to do. Without hesitation, I ran to the building.

"Cooper! What are you doing?" dashie yelled. I didn't answer. There was a filly in need of my help. Before I got to the door, I looked to the side of the house, and saw a black mist fly away into the everfree forest. I looked back, not sparing time to be confused. I was about to run through the door, part of the top floor fell in my way. I had to find another way in. my mind was positioned on this only now. I thought I heard screams of my name, but didn't pay attention. I found no other way to get in but one.

I ran to the glass window, jumped, and it shaddered as I flew into the building. I landed with a thud, flames all around me. I groaned as the pain enveloped me from the impact of the shards of glass. I thought I hear screams of my name again, but heard nothing over the roar of the flames. I got up as quick as I could. I looked around. I heard a small scream of a filly, and followed it up the stairs. I saw her, in a room across the hall way. I ran and picked her up. I was freaking burning. I held back screams of pain from the blaze. My skin was started to turn pitch black from the burns. It stung like hell. I turned back to the hallway and ran. I came to an ubrupt halt as the floor directly infront of me fell to the floor below. I turned my head to the filly.

"Can you speak?" she nodded. "Is there any other way down?" after a couple of moments, it spoke.

"No." I looked back at the floor. It was to wide for me to jump. The blaze intensified, and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I screamed in pain from the burns. Little of me was still the skin color it had been before I entered the place. I only had one way out. I hesitated at first. I prayed to god that I would survive. I walked to the back of the room. I spotted a window. One more prayer. I then ran. With as much force I had within me still, I jumped. The glass shattered. I closed my eyes as I felt the wind below me. I put the filly on my stomach, and let my back fall. Over the roar of the blaze, I heard dashie scream. I knew she was rushing to me. In my mind I thought,

"Thank go-" then everything was black.

**Gimmie oc's plz! Take a short time to review. You are all best! Remember, OC! DO IT PLZIZ! DEATH TO DALIKS!**


	11. I see dead ponies, and a watch

**HEYYY! I would like to thank so many for the oc's! And, i'm proud of you all. Oc's I got, but I also got reviews on the story, so not all reviews were oc's. I spread the love! Good news, too! My bro is obsessed with longboarding now, so i'll finally be getting more time to write. Btw longboarding is awesome.**

**All the oc's I have received will be put in and added somewhere. Where, I cannot say, for it would ruin the story. TIME TO ANSWER REVIEW Q'S AND TO GIVE THANKS TO THOSE FRIKIN AWESOME PEOPLE WHO DECIDED TO TAKE THE COUPLE OF SECONDS IT TOOK THEM TO REVIEW!**

**Anon: what is a herm? If i'm going to use your oc, I need to know what a herm is. Wait, nevermind. Just looked it up on urban dictionary. Lol. Does he/she look like a mare or stallion?**

**Shining Shadow: you are the person who gave me most reviews. I will see as an amazing friend and thank you for every review.**

**Use shining shadow as an example of the nice people of the world!**

**VIP: will do, for 1 and 2. it is my next story now. Thanks for the support. **

**Carsnprognmlp: thank you muches.**

**Lol: yeah, the grammer thing. I've been apologizing for it for a while. I am trying my best, and will continue to hopefully improve.**

**I STILL NEED OC'S. I AM IN NEED OF HELP HERE. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY DONATED.**

**Lets get started, shall we?**

Black. That's all I see. It's nothing like the dream I had. The dream felt like I was alone, and so does this, but here, i'm stuck. I'm unable to move. I notice i'm in my body, and I hear faint voices. I feel cold. In the dream which I miraculasly forgot about far too quickly, I was able to get up and move around in an open space. I knew for a fact, although it was pitch black, I was stuck. In a small room. I didn't breath, or so I thought. I couldn't speak. What could I do? Nothing. Not a single thing what so ever. Even thinking wasn't an option, for I felt blank minded. My sences weren't shut off, but my mind was. I sat unaware of a single thing around me, yet fully aware. How could I do this? I was probably having some kind of a moment. A stopped in time moment. Or very slowly moving time moment.

A light appeared, from what seemed like wherever the sky would be. I apperently wasn't in a small room. It shown directly upon me. I stared into it. A rush came over me. I still wasn't able to move, but I was able to think. My mind flooded with worrys. I hadn't the slightest ideas if they were actually mine. The worrys jumped from the worry of almost being hit while on my bike by a read slug bug convertible, to almost not sniping some one on black ops. Then my own true mind hit me like a bullet. These were the worrys I had throughout my life. Every single one. The light kept on shining on me. It came from a hole far above. I thought I almost had the feeling in my body back, but no. it was still limp.

I reminised on what I had to worry about. It flew past me in my mind. All of it. Every moment of my life, not just worrys anymore, no. every moment. It seemed to pass me like a screen. Every time I had a "Life moment" it slowed down to let me be nostalgic over such a thing, so worthy of it. Nostalgia hurts. It helps, but it hurts. Then, it slowed down the most to let me see something I only now realized I cared oh so much about. More than anything i've ever cared for. Dashie. I saw her smile at me. I saw her sleeping on my couch. I remembered how I promised revenge for the slightest thing of trying to stop dashie. My little dashie. I lay waiting, waiting for something to keep me from going insane over the pain. The pain of knowing I wasn't with dashie. I remember how I jumped out the window. I hadn't even got a good glance at the fillie I saved. I couldn't leave rainbow dash there. I just couldn't. She's probably crying by my side. Wait, that's not right. That's not the dashie I know. I start to tear up. The light let the tear sparkle as it dripped down my left cheak, and fell and splashed on whatever type of floor this was. I let more tears fall. They dripped by my side.

Then something happened. I started to float. Higher and higher to the hole where the light was originated. Slowly, carefully, helplessly I float. I keep rising, but one thing I don't do, is stop the tears. Letting them go helps, actually. It seemes to release the pain in the small droplets of water. I reach the hole. It was barley large enough to fit me through. I floated through. As soon as my body brached the hole, I felt tension in my muscles. I could move again, or so I thought. I could control my body, but I couldn't move. I was still floating. Where was I now? I saw a pure cyan colored sky above me. I was able to turn my head. The hole lay there under me. I had stopped floating up. Around the hole, for miles that streach far beyond believe, a cloud looking surface occupyed space. I lightly floated over to one side of the out-streached land, or cloud. My crying had seized by then.

"Hello, cooper." a booming voice seemed to announce. I lightly fell onto the cloud. I was now fully able to move. I sat up, and got to my feet.

"Where are you, who or whatever you are?" I commanded. "Show yourself!"

"a feisty one, you are. I am not aloud to show myself to the likes of the human race, with the exception of those who have done an outstanding job with the life they had." I boomed. I immedietly retorted.

"Wait a second! The life they _had?_" I said.

"Yes, cooper grey burton. The life they once owned. I know what yiu are thinking, mr. burton, but do not fret. You are not completely dead." I remained silent, but raised an eye brow. "You are having an out of body experience. You are what you humans like to call, a spirit. What happens now, is I MUST answer one of the true questions you have about your past, present, or future. Then, I will send you back to earth. You will follow your body wherever it goes until you decide to re-enter it. Do you understand?" it asked.

"Yes, I think so." I answered.

"Then, ask your question." I pondered for a moment. Then, I had my question.

"What becomes of me and rainbow dash?" the scene changes immediately. We are now in what seemes to be raibow dashes cloud home. I walk around. I am in a living room. It is night time. I walk down a hallway. I see a couple of rooms. I open one. I see a crib. I open it further. I see two more now. I walk in slowly. I look in the cribs. I see fillies. Two of them seemed to be female, one was male. They were all pegusi. I smile. I walk out of the room, and closed the door. I see another room. I open the door. Inside, I see one bed. A colt lay in covers. It was older than the rest of the fillies, about 16, i'm guessing. Do I really stay with dashie that long? I saw something starnge about him. He had a horn. He must have had a walk on cloud spell. Amazing. I walk out. I see one last room. I open the door. I see rainbow dash, just as beautiful as before. The moonlight shown on her the same way it did at my home.

Then, pain hit me in the heart, like a spear penatrating my chest. I saw another colt in bed with her. He slept soundly and so did dashie. He was black. He had wild, yet smooth black and red hair. That's all I could see. I whispered. "Who is that?" the booming voice came back.

"They cannot hear you. You may speak with full voice. I thought you might see who that was immediately." it said.

"What?" I questioned. Then, I noticed who it truly was. Night Waves. "So, peoples OC's are real in this world?"

"Kind of. You will find out in due time. A lot of peoples oc's are in this world, though." the voice calmly answered.

"So, is there anything else I need to see here?" I said. I wasn't in pain anymore. I was a little bit sad, though.

"If you wish to explore farther, you might see. What you find may be surprising, or it may be painful to look at. Here is the thing though. You will find this somepoint in the future." I thought for a moment.

"Take me back to my body." I answer. "I can wait."

"Very well then. I will tell you that you have made the correct decicion. When it is time for you to re-enter your body, I will tell you."

"How long could that take?"

"Well, judging that you're in a coma right now, about a couple of weeks. Your injuries should be healed by then. For the time, you may roam free in equestria." I wanted to ask, or yell, or do something, because i'm sure I just heard I was in a coma. But, this wasn't going to happpen, for I was immediately teleported to the white emergency care room my body was in. I ended up starting straight at my body.

It's weird looking at my own body. I don't know how to explain it. Kind of like, looking into a mirror that doesn't follow your every motion.

"I almost died for that fillie and I've only been here in equestria for about 3 days. Atleast that ought to make the rest of them trust me." I said. I knew I wouldn't be heard. The I remembered I could wander equestria. I decided to go see if anypony was at twilights.

_In town, by twilights tree home. . ._

I was almost at twilights house. I saw it on the other side of some buildings. What had I learned on my trip from the hospital? I can haunt pony's. Apperently some can hear me talking to myself slightly, and I can control objects. Also, I can see a couple of ghost ponies by who I assumed was one of their loved ones. Only a couple though. The seemed un-able to hear me.

I walked straight through twilights door. I noticed something a bit . . . off. All the lights were out except for some candles. Everypony, including the humans, and one other pony sat holding hands in a circle. This other pony was grey. She had dark pink hair, with a lighter pink stripe down the middle. Her cutie mark was a

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "I feel a presence! Are you hear cooper?"

"Umm. . . yes." I answered.

"Good!" she said. Rainbow's eyes shot open.

"He's here!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, dash, he is. Cooper! I would like to inform you that we are connection to you through the magic spirit that explores all of equestria. We would like to talk to you. Oh, and they cannot hear you." she explained.

"Um, ok. What do you want to know?" I asked.

Rainbow dash asked, "Is he saying anything?"

"Yes," she informed. "He said, he would like to know what questions you have. Any of you."

Twilight started talking as rainbow opened her mouth. "What's it like being a spirit?"

"Yea, is it cool, or fun, or what?" Xavier asked.

"well," I started, "it's kind of weird. I think I met god. He told me it would be a couple of weeks from when I fell to be let back in my body. I found out I can haunt people, which I guess is kind of cool. Oh, and by the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Ravany." she anwered.

"what did he say?" Rarity asked. Of course, as always, most of the humans were being almost completely silent.

"He asked for my name. He also answered your question. He says it was weird. He says he can haunt people." fluttershy shivered at that. "He also said he thinks he met this thing called 'god' and he said this god told him he had to wait a couple of weeks after he fell to get back into his body."

"But it's been a couple of weeks!" pinkie pie said.

"What?" I exclaimed. Then, out of nowhere, the voice came back, booming louder than ever.

"Yes, cooper. I have sent you a coule of weeks into the future, so that you may re-enter your body." I looked up immediately, and saw nothing but the ceiling. I then proceded to look back at the group of ponies and humans. I noticed ravany holding her ears wincing in pain. The ponies all looked worridly at her.

"Go now, cooper, go back to your body." I started to run out the door. "Oh, and one more thing," I waited. "Beware the darkness, and don't be afraid to lose all you will have gained, for you may not lose it all. Tests will be made." It started to fade away, saying beware until it was a whisper, then it was gone. Ravany stopped and fell laying on the floor. She panted as everypony came to her aid. I ran to the hospital.

_Meanwhile, at the princesses palace. . ._

"Luna, it's time now. Plant it onto cooper." Celestia comanded. "It has been proven that he is the one."

Luna nodded. "It shall be done, big sister." luna left the throned room, walking carelessly across the carpet that led straight fron the door to the thrones. With her magic, the moon alicorn opened the doors and walked out, shutting it behind her. She stopped halfeway across the room. She checked to see if anypony was anywhere near her. Nopony was. A single tear dropped from her eye. She whispered.

"I'm so sorry, cooper." she moved again, walking to the next set of doors.

_In a clearing in the everyfree forest. . ._

10 black mist entities float in a circle making plans.

"So, number 6. you have proven of his true existence. Good work. That means, that now, the day of reconing is soon to be upon us. We have little time, we must go and go quickly. Numbers 2, 3, 5, and 9 will go and make sure that everything will be made correctly for the arrival. We need him here, in say, oh about 7 days. Can we make this happen?" number 1 spoke. every entity agreed that they could.

"Good. Me, number 4, 6, 7, and 8 will go watch over him. The nighmare will arrive for the elements. Number 6, you will go in for another warning to the boy. Is it all clear?" once again, they all agreed on the plan. They started to float in directions together, but they all looked the same. Number 1,4,6,7, and 8 floated towards town.

"Number 1, what will happen when he goes on the quest?" number 8 asked.

"I cannot fortell the future, but I will tell you what I know. He will need to round up a group to go with him. Not all of them will make it out alive. Infact, most of them won't. That is all I know."

_finally, back to cooper. . ._

i'm standing by my hospital bed. I'm looking at my body again, but this time, all of my friends were with me. Well, most of them are. Ravany stayed out in the lobby with jonah and alek. They needed room for the doctor. The doctor wore a white coat (You know the one.) He has Crimson fur with a yellow mane and tail. He was a bit taller than big macintosh, which makes him almost as big as me. When I wasn't zoned out, I heard him talking in a russian accent.

I was waiting, trying to figure out how to get back in my own body. I guessed I just had to lay and my sole would just go back inside, so I tried. I got up onto the bed. I layed down in my body. At one second, my eyes were open. When I layed in my body, my eyes appeared to be closed. I felt automatically tired. I could also now feel the cushony bed on my back. I slowely opened my eyes. I couldn't hear well, and my sight was blury. I blinkied over and over again, which helped clear my eyes, and for some reason my eares, more and more every time. I could only hear some beeping from the heart moniter. It appered that it had suddenly become night. I lifted my head. I looked around. The lights had randomly turned out. I looked to the door. It was closed. I had a room to myself. I layed my head back down.

Just then, I felt a shiver come through my spine. It wasn't cold in the room. I saw a black mist form in front of me. With no mouth, it spoke.

"Hello, again cooper. I have come with another warning. Do you accept it?"

I nodded. I didn't know why. I was kind of freaked out, but I knew somehow I was in a dream.

"Good. Here it is." it spoke. "Seven days. You have seven days. Round up a team of elite pony's, and save those you care about most. That is all." now I was scarred.

"O-ok, but why?" i asked.

"You will find out." I dissapeared.

I awoke randomly. I was in a dark room. I knew where I was. I was in the hospital. The same bed from earlier. It was night time. I looked out the window. I saw twilights house out the window. Thw leaves flew carelessly in the night breeze. I looked around the room. I noticed on thing that stood out. In a chair by my bed sat a pony.

This wasn't any pony though. It was a cyan pony with rainbow hair.

"Rainbow dash?" I whispered. She must really care about me. A lot. She slept soundly. I wondered what time it was.

I felt a watch on my left arm, but I didn't remember putting one on. I lifted my arm. I looked in awe at what was strapped on my wrist. It was a watch, but not just any other watch. It was designed as a single music note.

"What could it be?" I quietly asked myself. I decided one thing. I could find out in the morning.

"All I know is it fells great to be back in my own body again. I layed my head back down on the pillow, put my arm back down on the bed, and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke randomly, again. I kept my eyes closed though, still mentally waking up. I heard voices. They seemed to be rainbow's with twilight and a russian one, in which I recognized as the doctor. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hello?" I said. They turned their heads to me. Rainbow's eyes shot open. She quickly flew up to me and embraced me in a hug. "Whoa, hey there, dashie." I said, now awake mentally.

"Careful, friend. Cooper here should be fine, but its safe just to be careful."The stallion said. Rainbow got off of me. The stallion turned his attention to me. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Allo, there, cooper. My name is Red Star. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you. How are you?" I asked. He scribbled something on a clip board.

"Good, thank you. Not many patients actually aske me how i'm doing. It's good to hear your doing fine, hero." I grew a smile.

"Oh, cooper, it's great to see you awake again. Hey, there are someponies here for you, cooper." she walked out the door and called out three names. She walked back into the room, and so did three other ponies. One was just a filly. I recognized her as the same one from the burning house! Those must be the parents.

The stallion's mane is brown with white stripes. He had wings, which meant he was a pegusis. His eyes are rainbow colored. His body is black and his cutie mark is a lighted lightbulb.

The mare's mane was green with a teel stripe through it. Her eyes were dark green and her body was pure yellow. Her cutie mark was a gardning hoe. She had a horn, so she was a unicorn.

The filly's mane was dark blue. His eyes were teal, and his body was light purple. He had no cutie mark, and was an earth pony.

"Oh, thank you so so so so so so so much mister! You saved my life!" the filly said.

"Yes," the stallion spoke. "We owe you our lives for what you did. Oh, and by the way, my name is Seth. Seth Shadowsky. This here is taylor," He pointed to his wife. "and that there is lil' alfalfa." they all smiled at me. "We had to thank you. We are in great gratitude to you."

"Yea! Thank you so much, um," Alfalfa spoke.

"Cooper." I said. "My name is Cooper."

"I can tell that you and I are going to be great friends!" Seth said.

"Him and me!" Red said. "Oh, yes, um, I think it is time you are to be able to leave. Please check out on your way out."

"Ok, red.

"Ya know, we should all hang out some time." Seth said. I got out of the bed and started walking to the door. Seth an his family walked out. So did twlilight and rainbow. I walked out behind them all. We checked me out of the hospital.

Taylor told seth he could hang out with me for the day, and she would take alfalfa home. Seth was happy he could do this. So was I. Twilight had to go back to the library because she had to leave the CMC with spike, and that's never a good idea. She walked up to her door, right across from the hospital. She opened the door, and books came falling out, like and over stuffed closet I couldn't help but laugh. So did rainbow and Seth. We all offered to help get it cleaned up. And so, we did.

_A couple of hours later. . ._

we had just got done cleaning up the mess. It took a while to get everything put in place correctly. Apperently while I was out, Twilight got all the materials for me and my friends to do our band. I had learned more about Seth. He can, and get this, see in the dark. His eyes were rainbow, and he lived in and underground cottage. He can apparently control electirity, and he randomly telepors to random places. He can't comand it to do something, it just happenes. Twilight said that she has to do some studies on that.

I then remembered my watch I found last night. How I forgot about it, I don't know.

"Guys, what is this on my wrist?" I asked. Twilight looked at me, then my wrist. She saw the watch. So did rainbow and Seth. Twilight and Rainbow gasped and dropped the books they were holding.

"Oh my goodness!" Twilight said.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I think I know what it is, but we will need to consult princess celestia about it." she said with a stern voice. "Spike, take a letter." spike ran up to her side holding a quill and a scroll.

"Dear princess celestia,

I have news that I am unaware of whether it is good or bad, or both. Or, neither, I really don't know, which is what consernes me. I would like to request an immediate audience with you. I am very sorry this is on such short notice, but I need to know now. This could mean something HUGE. I will be awating your response." she said. "Now, spike, send the letter." spike rolled up the scroll and blew fire onto it. It dissapeared into green smoke and flew out the window.

"So, what do you think it is?" I asked. Just as she was about to talk, a bright flash enveloped the room, blind every one of us. When I opened my eyes, I saw both princesses looking at nopony in particulare. Celestia averted her attention to twilight. When I noticed I was in the same room as royalty, I bowed. I noticed that twilight, spike, and Seth were doing the same.

"Rise." Princess Celestia told. We did so. "What is the big news you need to find out about, Twilight?" she asked. Twilight pointed at my wrist. Celestia's eyes grew wide. "I'll do a quick test." she said. Her horn started to glow. The glow also appeared on my new watch. After a coule of seconds, she said one thing.

"Twilight, go get the others." with that, spike, twilight, and rainbow dash ran/flew out

After everypony was there, Princess Celestia spoke. "I have good, and bad news for you all."

we waited in suspense. "The bad news is, there is going to be a new battle that we will need all 8 of the elements for." she said. Everypony, including myself, looked with confused eyes.

"8? Princess, aint there only 6 elements?"

"No. there WAS only 6. prophacy fortold that two new elements would appear. One would appear 7 days before something bad happened, being caused by none other than the mystical being that took over my sister. His name is 'The Nightmare'. There is a special way for the second element to appear, though. It is the element of 'Sacrafice'. It only is achived when a sacrafice of a large amount is given. Only, after the battle is finished between the elements and the nightmare."

"What does this have to do with that on cooper's wrist? What's the first element?" Rainbow asked. Now, everypony looked at my wrist. They all noticed the music noe watch I was wearing.

"The first element it called helpfulness. What does it have to do with cooper? That thing on his wrist, it is the 7th element." now, everypony's mouth hung open. Including mine. A long silence loomed.

"But, how?" I asked.

"You have been helpful the whole time you have been here. I wish you all good luck, for in seven days, you will go on a journey to save equestria, and Earth." she said.

"Um, No need to interupt princess, but we never told you we were from earth. And, how did you know it would effect us too?" Xavier asked. Oh xavier, always using human logic. That sometimes gets him in trouble with teachers.

"Well, um. . ." the princess looked around. Luna whispered something into her ear. "Ok, sister. Everypony, I have a confession to make.

**What other twists and turn of events shall appear? How will everypony react to the confesion? What is the confession? We shall never know. Why? Because I am cancelling the story! Sorry, I just have no other ideas.**

**LOL, JK! PLEASE REVIEW IF I GOT YOU WITH THAT! I have many ideas, don't worry. Why would I cancel when the getting gets good? Gigity. Time for oc thank you's. I would like to thank the following for their generouse oc donations.**

**Lets hear it for:**

**Thehiddenbrony for Seth Shadowsky**

**Crimson Banner for Red Star. (Sorry, no hats on at work)**

**ManeKiNiko1316 for Ravany. **

**That is all for now.**

**I NEED OC'S. GIVE ME OC'S. I NEED OC'S OR ELSE I WILL HAVE TO TAKE MORE TIME FROM MY UPDATES TO CREATE PONIES AND PONY NAMES, WHICH AFTER YOU'VE MADE A FEW, GETS HARD. Gigity. Shut up quagmire!**


	12. It's all because of Celestia

**SPRING BREAK 2012! TIME TO PARTY PINKIE PIE STYLE!**

**Hello, everypony! How's it hangin'? Hopes it's going good fer yall. How waws the last chapter? Please review. It is of utmost importance that you review. I only keep writing because you all like it, but if you don't review, I don't get to know and/or understand what you like or dislike about it. Please, just do it. Don't be the only guy not to review. A simple review is fine, just do it.**

**RANDOM QOTE FOR FUN! I LOVE THIS ONE. I DON'T KNOW WHO IT'S BY THOUGH, SORRY.**

"**Time is the best and worst mentor. It can teach you every lesson there is to learn, but in the end, it kills all of its pupils." by: anonymous.**

**That was just for fun. Don't get on me about it jordan, it's there and you will do nothing about it. (Jordan is my bro, btw) a special thanks to all who submitted OC's. A thanks to this computer, for without it, you wouldn't be reading said story. Now, ONWARD!**

"So, what is it?" AJ asked.

"Well, you see, I may have had something to do with the humans coming to our planet." she said quickly. Our mouths hung open.

"How much?" jonah asked sternly.

"Well, I actually had all to do with bringing you here." she answered.

"That's not what I meant." he said. Celestia raised an eyebrow. "How much was it worth to take us away from our lives and familys?" he yelled. Celestia steped back.

Celestia looked around to everypony. "Good luck to you all. I'm sorry, as sorry as I can be, but we needed you to save our world and yours." with that, she left, leaving luna.

"She is not the only one who is sorry. I may have not brought you all here, but I truly am sorry that fate brought this uplon all of you. Tia forgot to ask something, though." Luna said. I raised an eye brow. "Do you accept to go on this quest?"

I thought for a moment. Just then, those little things that sometimes apperear on cartoons shoulders popped up on mine. You know, the angel on the right, and the devil on the left.

"What do you have to lose?" the angel asked.

"His life, that's what." the devil spoke.

"But wouldn't it be worth it?" the angel retorted. I had already made up my mind.

"I'll do it." I said. The angel and devil poofed off of my shoulders

Luna grew a small smile. "Thank you. May the odds be ever in your favor, sir cooper." she winked at me. Everypony stayed quiet. Luna left out the front door.

"We should go and say goodbye" Twilight said. Everypony agreed. We walked out the front door. Luna was walking down a street. It then hit me.

"Why didn't she just teleport home?" I asked. It seemed nopony noticed. Then, I saw what had happened. There was a crowd, about everypony in town, looking at something. I went to see the comotion. I pushed myself through everypony and finally got to see what was going on. A tiny flame flailed in the wind, barely on the end of a stick. I had just now noticed that Princess Luna also went to see what this was. Everypony had confused looks on, and murmers were spread throughout the crowd.

"What's going on here?" I asked nopony in particular.

"That fire. Everypony has tried to put it out, but it just wont go out." I looked at it harder. I got more and more confused.

Just as I was about to speak, it roared into a huge flame, making everypony back up and scream. It turned into this beast. It went from pointed at the bottom up while it curved into arms with three widespread claws at the ends. It seemed to radiate as the orange evening sky spread beauty across equestria. At the top of the flaming monster was a head that matched the one from my dream at the party not too long ago.

"Where is the 7th element! Where is the one called . . . Cooper?" it spoke in a scratchy deep voice. "Step forward, or I will burn the town into oblivion!" it comanded. I had but one choice. I slowly steped forward, partially crouching, still in the defensive stance from earlier. The heat now hit me like a frait train. I was now intensly sweating and the heat radiated hotter the closer I got to it.

Everypony watched intentivly at me, and the beast. "I am cooper." I said.

"Prove yourself." I wondered how for a moment. I then proceeded to show it the watch. "So, it is you. How, young one, does it feel to have the weight of all things living in yours and my universe?" it asked.

"Wait a second, ALL of life? Celestia only said Earth and Equestria!" I told.

"Yes, I would presume. Tia always has been one for lying to all of her subjects. Not too much though, just a little to ensure the protection and well being of her country, and for that, I respect her. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Agni, God of Fire and acceptor of sacrafices. Cooper, you may recognize me from the dream, and now, as I said, you see my true form."

"And?" I asked. It frowned.

"And, I was warning you, about the other god. The god, of evil. You are the only protector of the light now. Take my word, you will need your friends. His name, is Ahriman. I need you to kill him."

"I thought I already agreed to this? Or, I guess I had no choice. Not really, anyway."

"Good. I must leave now. He will come sooner than you think. Oh, and by the way, there's one more thing I need to tell you. He goes by, the nightmare." and with that, the flame beast vanished. I stood in a circle of ponies watching intentivly to my every action, dumb struck by what had happened.

Just then, a Stallion that looked to be about an inch taller than big macintosh steped out from the crowd and into the opening. He had a dark grey coat and red lining on his forehead, making it seem as If he was wearing a headband. He had a pale yellow mane and tale, and had dark orange eyes. He looked immensily strong, and then I noticed his cutie mark. It was two boxing gloves, one red, the other blue, hitting each other.

"Hey, cooper. You may not know me, but I have decided I could use a little action in my life. My name is Knockout Hugehooves, but just call me 'Hugo'. I want to join you on your quest, I seem like a formitable opponent to that Ahriman." he said.

"Umm, ok. I guess that would be fine- Wait a second, NO! I'm not putting your life in danger because I just so happened to be chosen to have to defeat some mystical being against my will." I said.

"I Implore you reconsider. Do you even know who I am? I'm Hugo. I don't brag much, but I need to help you. So, if you really don't know who I am, then I will tell you. I am THE strongest pony in equestria." he said. He looked disgusted with himself.

"I doubt it." I said. He immideatly looked up. He narrowed his eyes.

"Do I need to prove it?" he asked. I gave up.

I sighed. "Fine, you can come." I anwered. He got a grin. Then, out of the crowd, 3 other ponies appeared whom I recognized 2 as Red Star, now wearing a Ushanka hat, and one of the others as Seth Shadowsky. The last one had a black coat and a white mane and tale. His mane flaied in the wind and gave an illusion of fire, and the tale stayed completely still, like ice. His cutie mark was a Yin-Yang symbol on fire.

"We're all in this." seth said. "Oh, and by the way, this is Phantom Curse. He is a herm, and doesn't care who knows it."

"Yea," Phantom said. "I'm a Herm, wanna fight about it?"

"No, it's fine with me. Why would I wanna fight?" I answered.

"i don't know." he answered back.

"Is there anpony else who wants to help?" I asked the crowd.

"Yea!" I heard somepony I recognized answer. All of my human friends walked up bby phantom, Red, Seth, and Hugo, with the mane six behind them. "Like Seth said, we're all in this, together." domonik said.

_A few hours later. . . _

the crowd had depleated as we all left back home. I and my friends went to twilights house after wishing luna a happy farewell. We all sat in a circle on the hardwood floor planning.

"Luna said she would give us a map for where we would have to go, so lets go through and see where we would have to avoid." Twilight said while levitating the map to her face. "Hmm, we don't wann go there. No, that looks bad. Oh, we definetely want to avoid that." she went on, crossing places out. After a while of this, and planning what weapons we would need, spike ran in holding a paper.

"Guys! You guess what! The city council said you could use the stage for a concert, you know, incase you wanted to do your show before you had to leave on the quest." spike said.

"I think we should do it. You know, like a 'final hoora'!" I said. Everypony agreed.

"Hey, the things you needed from Octavia are in the basement. How about you give us a little preview of the show?" Rainbow suggested. We all once again agreed. I went down to the basement with twilight. When I got down there, I saw everything we needed. A couple of guitars, bass guitars, a set of drums, a sax, a bass, a cello, a dj board/sound table, a microphone and microphone stand, a trumpet, and a baritone. There was also a viola and some amps.

Twilight used her magic to levitate it all up-stairs. She explained to me that all of their electic utilities ran on magic. One we got it all up-stairs and everything plugged in and ready, us humans gathered. We basically knew how to play most all of the songs on my phone, which was pretty awesome. We just set out to learn them all, and that's how it happened. We decided that Alek would play on a guitar, beef would play drums this time, and jordan would be on the sound board. Xavier would play the sax. A bass and trumpet and baritone don't exactly have a big purpose in the song we would play. Or any purpose. I would sing. When I got up to the mic dashies eyes grew wide. I asked if dominik would play piano (He dabbled) and jonah would play bass guitar. Twilight got out the piano from our request. Dominik sat down. He started to play.

I sung. "Just a small town girl, livin in a lonely wo-rld. She took the midnight train goin' an-y-where-."

"Just a city boy, born and raised in south detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere-." the guitar started to play.

"A singer in a smokey room. The smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on!" the drums started getting louder.

"Stangers, waiting. Up and down the boulivard! Their shadows, serchin' in the nigh-t." the bass played a bit. "Streetlight, people. Livin' just to find emotion! Hidin' somewhere in the ni-ght!" I waited for a couple of seconds.

"Working hard to get my fill, Everybody wants a thrill! Payin' anything to roll the dice, Just one mo-re ti-me!" everypony was smiling. 

"Some will win, some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues! Oh, the movie never ends, It goes on and on and on and on!" everypony was seemingly enjoying the music. Oh, btw, my bro hates this song, but since he is nice, he let us do this one.

"Stangers, waiting. Up and down the boulivard! Their shadows, serchin' in the nigh-t." the bass played a bit. "Streetlight, people. Livin' just to find emotion! Hidin' somewhere in the ni-ght!" I held out the last note. I waited for a couple of seconds as the guitar had a small solo.

"Don't stop believin'! Hold on to the feelin'! Streetlights. people!

Don't stop believin'! Hold on to the feelin'! Streetlights. people!

Don't stop believin'! Hold on to the feelin'! Streetlights. people!

Don't Stop!" and we ended our song together. There were cheers from everypony.

"Pretty cool, don't ya think?" Jonah asked. "So, should we play tommorow?"

"No. we still have a lot of planning to do, and planning for the concert. 2 days, at best. Remember, I have 7 days. Tonight we will work on thr whole thing about the quest, and tommorow, we will work on what we will play. I can't believe we did that all from memory!" I said.

"Yea, it is pretty awesome! That was an awesome song! Great job guys." spike congragulated. Everypony congragulated us, and then we went back to planning.

_Tommorow in the after noon. . ._

We had been practicing music all day, and now I am at a late lunch with rainbow dash, about to get to our concert. I was alone with dashie. She told me everypony knew we were together, she had that conversation with with her friends while I was out cold. They all understood and accepted that. She said they seemed like they were hiding something, but she couldn't really tell. Lunch was nice, a simple salad.

Earlier today, the princesses came back, and celestia apologized a lot for what she did. Although I still felt what she did was terrible, I accepted her apology. Hatred and pain get you nowhere. I live by the forgive and forget, but not all the time do I abide by my own rules. Although I may never truly forgive, I may forget.

Rainbow dash payed for the late lunch. It's nice to know women on this world will easily pay for food. (No offense.) we walked and talked for a couple of minutes, until someponies stopped us in our tracks. I guess most of everypony was waiting for our concert.

"Oh, look guys! It's rainbow Crash again!" a recognizable voice.

"Oh, not them!" rainbow complained. Up on a cloud sit 3 pegusis. One greyish blue with a black mane and tale covering his eyes, I remember his name was 'score'. The yellow one with brown mane and tale, also covering his name was 'hoops', I think. The last one was brown with light grey mane and tale, this time not covering his eyes. I think his name was billy.

"So, rainbow crash, I see you have a friend with you. What's up monkey dude?" Billy asked.

"That is not my name." I answered sternly.

"Ah, whatever, monkey dude here ain't worth our time." he said. His 'buddies' laughed. "So, rainbow crash, how have you been doing finding that poor unlucky mare you wanna call a wife?" he asked, once again having his friends crack up. Rainbow had an angry look plastered on her face.

"I'm NOT a lesbian, you no-good buckers!" she yelled. They looked a bit taken back, but put sly grins back on their faces.

"Oh, I see what's going on! You're getting 'into it'," he said putting his hooves up as if quoting, "With monkey boy here! That is a riot!" he said. Once again, cracking up friends.

"As a matter of fact, he is my colt friend, but we havn't done anything . . . active." she answered. Good, that means she's not embarrest that i'm her colt friend.

Now they were all cracking up. Shattering in laughter. "Oh, you are too much fun, Lamebow crash." damnit, another nick-name! The're gonna get it! "So, lamebow, how's it been working out with the wonderbolts? How many races have you won? Oh, wait, that's right, you're not on the wonderbots! You're just a wheather manager. Think about it! You saved the wonderbolts lives, you've performed a sonic rainboom twice, and you saved equestria from eternal night and chaos, and recently, got all the water they needed for the rainy season, and not even a recommendation. Get real, crash, you aren't gonna do anything in life. You're chasin a dream that's flying way too fast for the so called 'fastest flyer in equestria!" now I knew the only reason he wasn't coming down from his cloud was because he knew I WAS GONNA PUT A HOLE IN HIS HEAD!

"Why don't you come down here and see what monkey boy can do to a bastard like yourself!" I warned.

"Hmm, let me consider it. . . nah, I think i'm fine up here." he answered.

"what are you, chicken?" I asked.

"No, i'm certainly no scootaloo!" he remarked, causing another set of roars from the goons behind him. I glanced at rainbow. She looked like she had been crying, but now was furiouse.

She started out talking soft. "Nopony calls scootaloo A CHICKEN!" She yelled. She then sprinted upward. She hit billy off of his cloud. He fell with a thump on the ground. I ran up to him, and took a chance to inflict pain on a guy I rarely get. I brought back my foot, and launched it into his, lets just say, hacky sack.

"YEA! PUT THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!" I yelled. "Buck you to hell, you ass holes!" I said. Billy was putting his hooves where his 'hacky sack' is (or was.) Good thing I was wearing my hard shoes. Billy floated away as fast as he could. Not fast enough. I ran up and grabbed his tail. I pulled him down and punched his face. I held him by the tale. I started swinging him around and around. I let go of him and he went soaring away.

His friends followed. Rainbow dash had done a number on them too, but they were able to fly away at will. "Showed them!" I said. "Nopony gonna mess with monkey boy and get away with it!" rainbow flew back to me side. She yelled to them to stay away. When we saw they were gone, we let out a sigh of releve.

"Don't worry about them, dashie, you know they're wrong." I said.

"Yea, I know. I'm not gonna worry about them. I'm more worried about how you'll do today." she answered.

"Don't. I'm gonna do fine, just you wait. I'll blow them away! Well, me and the rest of us. I had an idea, though." I said.

"Oh?"

"at the summer sun clebration, I could do another concert. If, of course, this one works out. I have the perfect song for when princess celestia raises the sun." I said.

"And what might that be?" she asked.

I was about to answer, when Jonah ran around a corner.

"Where were you! The concert startes In half an hour, we need to get all the finishing touches in!" he told. I quickly looked at my watch. It was about 8:30 pm.

"oh, shit! Dashie, I have to go, see you at the concert!" I said. I started to run with Jonah by my side. Dash started to fly towards the concert area as well.

We ran past many diferent types of buildings. One pink and tall, another blue and short, but the one that stood out, in which I immediately noticed as I ran by, was the one was on fire a couple of weeks ago. I can't believe I jumped out of a window for a pony I didn't even know. I've been here a couple of weeks now, but at the time, I had only been here for what? 4 days? It was amazing, what I did. But, I didn't want to brag.

I ran and ran until I came to this point. I starred at it for a while. Jonah finally caught up to me, for I had ran a lot faster than him. I got chills from the house that was burning just weeks ago. It gave me an odd feeling. Jonah walked up to me.

"Hey," he said, "We need to get goin'. Like, now." I agreed with him.

"Yea." I said. I looked away, then back for a second. "Lets go." we ran to the place where we would start our concert.

_When we get to the stage. . ._

we walked up the back stairway. We had entered the backstage door to get in. the door was made of wood, and short. What did you expect, human sized doors? I scrunched down to get fit in it. When I got in, I noticed everthing was mad out of wood. Light wood. I walked up a coule of steps of stairs and entered the backstage area. I saw we were just to the side of the viewing area, where we were to play. The curtains were pulled together, so nopony could see through them. I saw my friends to the left of where I stood. I walked over to them.

"DUDE! where have you been! The show starts in 20 minutes!" Beef informed. I checked my watch once more. His story checked out.

"Sorry, guys, I was on my way when we bumped into some bullies. I think I showed them! Sorry, again, ya know, for being late. Anyway, lets get started, shall we?" I told.

"Alright, lets just run through the playlist one more time. We have about 15 minutes to practice and touch it up before we have to move our instruments to the stage area. Luckily for us, twilight gave us a spell that makes sure we have completely in-tune instruments for the whole time, and a spell that makes everypony unable to hear the music, except for us, and it will end in time for us to start the show." Alek said. I was suddenly really nervouse. The butterfly's seemed to swarm as if the one in the show that cought fluttershy when she fell was in my stomach.

"Ah man, i'm kind of nervouse, guys. I've done orchestral shows, but this time everypony will be focused on me directly!" I said.

"Don't be. They will focus on all of us. We are a bidel inteligent species from another universe, I think they won't just look at you." beef reassured.

"Yea, and if they are, it's probably just be your perfect singing voice. Don't worry one bit, cooper, we're all in this together." jonah added.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you!" xavier spoke. "Rarity made us some costumes for the show. Their in the boxes labeled by your name." I walked over to mine. Everypony else walked to theirs.

"I can't believe i'm not one bit phased by going on a life threatening mission to save all life as we know it, but I can't just go onto a stage and sing for someponies. Well, sing and dance." I said. Aloud.

"Well, my friend, you just have a bit of stage fright is all." xavier said. He had a green vest on now. He also had some green jeens, black gloves, and sunglasses.

Jonah had the same thing, except it was yellow. Beef had a blue one, alek had a purple one, and dominic had an orange one.

I had yet to check mine. I opened up the box. I pulled out a red colored suit that was different. It was just the shirt. It was red with shoulder blades going outwards. From the tips of the shoulder blades, black stripes went down to a point in the middle of my body. There were black pants. It came with a black belt, black dancing shoes, and silver high socks. There was one left glove that was sparkly and silver.

"How did she know I like MJ?" I asked aloud. Everypony turned their attention to me.

"What are, the power rangers?" beef asked. We all laughed at that. I went behind a dressing, thing. That thing people go behind to dress while people are in front of it and talking to you. People usually hand their cloths on top of it. I changed into my suit. I came out.

"Wow, cooper! You look like micheal jackson, if you lose the glasses and cheek bones." jonah said. "Well, we better be getting to our practicing."

"Cooper, do you have the list?" alek asked. I checked the pocket from the jeens I took off. I pulled out a piece of paper folded up. I unfolded it quickly.

"Here is is! Not to fret, the red power ranger has save the day, again!" I said. Everypony chuckled. "Alright, let's get started then."

"So, what's the first song on the list again?" jonah asked.

**Not my longest chapter, but I have tried to get in more writing time, and this is just how it works out. Ok, I need some music people! I have a lot, but I need great songs you know of. Btw, no metal, no dubstep, and nothing like those two. Time to thank oc's!**

**give a round of applause for:**

**ManeKiNiko1316 for Ravany.**

**VIP for Knockout Hugehooves.**

**Anon for Phantom Curse.**

**Thehiddenbrony for Seth Shadowsky.**

**Crimson Banner for Red Star.**

**Good for you! A team has been aquired. Don't worry if I havn't added your OC yet, I will find a place. I think I am still in need of some. Thank you all! Peace out!**

**GIVE ME OC! I NEED OC'S! IF NOT, I WILL HAVE TO MAKE SOME WHICH TAKE TIME AWAY FROM WRITING! IT TAKES A COUPLE OF SECONDS, JUST DO IT PLEASE! thank you.**


	13. Music and evil

**Ahh, yes, another time for an author note. I am sorry about the update not being well, as soon as most people like it, but this hopefully will fit your needs.**

**In this chapter, most of it will be music, descriptions and lyrics, but at the beginings and ends, you will find that it is not all that meets the eye. . . ahh, yes, I love references. Anyway, i'm sorry to report that I am in no more need of OC's. Just some more music, very specific this time.**

**Time for a couple of things called answeres and thanks!**

**THIS GOES OUT TO CERTAIN PEOPLE, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT WHEATHER OR NOT SOMEONE IN THE STORY WOULD OR WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING! IT'S MY STORY, WHAT HAPPENES HAPPENS!**

**ALSO, LET ME MAKE IT CLEAR, I DID NOT "SLEEP" WITH RAINBOW DASH! I ACTUALLY SLEPT! AS IN: GOING DORMENT TO REPAIR BODY! (THIS MEANS BEEF, RAINBOW DASH BRONY, JONAH LANE, ECT!) THANK YOU, BUT REMEMBER, WHAT HAPPENS HAPPENS, LEAVE IT AT THAT!**

**There, I think (Or rather hope) that the caps lock got through to them. Oh, and that wasn't to everypony out there, if you didn't do anything wrong, and you know it, don't feel ashamed or mad, it's not directed to anyone who did anything wrong.**

**I'm just gonna thank everyone in one big THANK YOU! yeah, I like using caps lock. Gets the point across. It's like, yelling or something.**

**I want a sad song, very heartfelt. It is for a good cause. I am pretty sure I will not be in need of one, since I have a great on on my mind, but just in case. Anyway, if you like what I have, and like music, look up the songs I have to offer. No, LET LE SHOW BEGIN!**

we were done practicing. I sat alone, slumping against the wooden wall, while my friends offered to finish up putting all of the equipment on the stage. My brother, whom I had forgoten about, had ran into the room hoping for a spot on the band. It was good to have someone who knew how to play the dj board, because for the sounds of the instruments we didn't have would be replicated on the dj board, in which none but my brother had experience on.

Once Jordan entered the room, he ran to change into the quickly made clothes for his performance. A fitting black colored set, the same set all of my friends wore. He looked like a real dubstepper (I don't know the actuall term) ready to blow away the ponies. I made one thing clear though: he had to go by OUR plan. I have him the list as a face of disgust plastered on his head. He may have not like these, but it was what I and my friends chose, and for once, my brother accepted it and moved on. He knew what to do.

I checked the watch I chose specially for this. It was large, and pure black. A ruber strap held onto the watch as it hung onto my wrist. The dial was also black, but a special watch it was indeed. The reason I chose it, was because it was a gift from one of my favorite people in the world: my dad. I know, cheezy, but it was a true master piece. A lot of my friends, people whom I'd never met, and enemies would call it a godzilla watch, but to me, I knew the sheer true size a watch could take. Ever seen a venom? Those things make the moon seem small. That brings me to another specialty. The dial was black, but what it was made out of was blessed. Meteorite sat with grey colored numbers on it, with grey colored hands. It was called, "A Swiss legend; Neptune." The hands pointed to the numbers which showed me that we had but 3 minutes before the show began, and what a show we had in store.

Little did I know, that the show wasn't to begin, until it ended. . .

_meanwhile, the everyfree forest. . ._

"Number 9, it is time. Go now, and see to it that the nightmare over takes what it needs. Do not try to stop it, no matter how much you wish too. It would screw up what needs to happen." number 1 spoke.

"Yes, master 1." nine called him. He was the only one worthy to call him "Master." "I will see to it that what needs to happen, happens."

"Good. Now, go, before it's too late. It must be witnessed." number 1 spoke. They were the only entities in the opening, as number 9 flew towards ponyville.

_Back in ponyville. . . _

"Are we all ready?" I asked.

"Eeyup!" Beef imitated. A smile gerw on all of our faces. I checked my neptune one single last time, showing that 30 seconds were between us, and a crowd. We were all standing in our spots. The drums sat behind us all. I stood in front, behind the mic that sood on the mic stand. There was a chair by me. A guitar sat by me also, and so did a viola. Jonah held onto his bass-guitar with a cello by his side, Beef with the drums, Alek with a gutar slung over him and a trombone by him, Jordan behind his dj board whitch stood to my left. Alek and Jonah sat to my right. Dominic sat behind a piano to the right of the drums, and Xavier sat almost dirctly to my right, with a mic in front of him and a trumpet sitting by him. He wouldn't use it much, but he would use it.

"Remember the order guys. We can do this." I said, as is kept watching the seconds tick by, coming down to ten seconds. The magic twilight held would open the curtains. Everything was hooked up to the correct amps.

"3! 2! 1!" I said, as the curtains flew. I now heard the roar of the crowd. As the flow of the crowd brushed pass us, I felt something that gave the amazing confidence: acceptance. Little feels better than acceptance. Trust me.

I saw all of my newfound friends. The purple magical pony, the orange applefarmer, the white botique owner, the shy yellow animal caretaker, and finally, the awesomest of them all, none other than, Rainbow Dash! They all sat front row, milling as they talked among themselve. I also saw the other ponies I had met while here who were to come with me on my quest of epic proportion. But then, I noticed something I had not expected, at all. I felt like I had to bow, for both princesses sat by Twilight, smiling at my friends and I. Now, I felt much more than confidence. Something worth more than anything I had ever felt. Well, almost anything. I wondered how I didn't feel intimidated by the presence of royalty. I was probably getting a good vibe from Xavier.

I noticed now the crowd had calmed down. I tapped the mic. 'good, it's working.' I thought.

'time to speak. Remember, courage.' I told myself.

"Hello everypony. A lot of you may recognize us as the new beings in this world. We did, in fact come from another world, where music was something widley noted," (Pun intended) I spoke.

"I decided a couple of days ago to put together a show, to show all you ponies, the music of earth. I want you to remember one thing: we came up with none of this. It was all from other people of our world."

Applejack smirked and thought: 'I love the modesty.'

I sat down in the chair, and lowered the mic. I picked up my viola, and signaled Jordan to start.

-Paradise- by coldplay,

he played some notes. I put my bow to the string, and at the perfect point, I started to play. After a couple of lines, very few, I stopped. Everything was going just as practiced. I sat up and put donw my viola. I raised up the mic, and all the instruments came into play for a second or two, until only the piano played. I started to sing.

"When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world-,<br>But it flew away from her re-ach  
>So she ran away in her sleep.<br>And Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Para- para- paradise  
>Every time she closed her eyes<br>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh"

the instruments once again came into play.

"When she was just a gir-l  
>She expected the world-,<br>But it flew away from her reach,  
>And the bullets catch in her teeth<p>

Life goes on  
>It gets so heavy<br>The wheel breaks the butterfly  
>Every tear, a waterfall<br>In the night, the stormy night  
>She closed her eyes<br>In the night, the stormy night  
>Away she'd fly.<p>

And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Para- para- paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<p>

She dreamed of para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Para- para- paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.<p>

La la la La  
>La la la<p>

So lying underneath those stormy skies.  
>She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.<br>I know the sun must set to rise.

This could be para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>This could be para- para- paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.<p>

This could be para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Could be para- para- paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.<p>

This could be para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Could be para- para- paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.<p>

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
>Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo<p>

the piano played by itself, and the rest of us faded away, and finally, the piano stopped. We were met with silence for couple of seconds. I grew nervouse, feeling failure. I hung my head, then heard the stomping of hooves and a lot of applause and whistling. I looked back up and saw this, and immediately grew a smile.

I tapped my foot to a beat as we all got ready for the next song. I looked to the left, as spike, being the awesomessed dragon friend you can have, tossed me my fadora from back stage, and Xavier's to him. I nodded to him in thanks. He nodded back, and my brother started the song on the dj board. When the time came, I started singing.

-Beat it- micheal jackson (RIP)

They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
>Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear<br>The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
>So Beat It, Just Beat It<p>

You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can  
>Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man<br>You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
>So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad<p>

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
>No One Wants To Be Defeated<br>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right<br>Just Beat It, Beat It  
>Just Beat It, Beat It<br>Just Beat It, Beat It  
>Just Beat It, Beat It<p>

They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can  
>Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man<br>You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can  
>So Beat It, Just Beat It<p>

You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
>You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare<br>They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,  
>Then They'll Tell You It's Fair<br>So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
>No One Wants To Be Defeated<br>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right<p>

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
>No One Wants To Be Defeated<br>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right<br>Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It

Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
>No One Wants To Be Defeated<br>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right <p>

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
>No One Wants To Be Defeated<br>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right<p>

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
>No One Wants To Be Defeated<br>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right<p>

Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
>No One Wants To Be Defeated<br>Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
>It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right<br>Just Beat It, Beat It  
>Beat It, Beat It, Beat It!<p>

The song ended. 'now, another micheal jacson song. This ones gonna be fun!' I thought as my brother started up the song (He'll do that a lot, so expect it.) and I started to sing.

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
>Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart<br>You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
>You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes<br>You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike<br>You know it's thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<p>

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
>You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun<br>You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
>But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind<br>You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<p>

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
>There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time<br>(They're open wide)  
>This is the end of your life<p>

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
>They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial<br>Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
>All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen<br>I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
>'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>So let me hold you tight and share a<br>Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!<p>

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
>Darkness falls across the land<br>The midnight hour is close at hand  
>Creatures crawl in search of blood<br>To terrorize y'alls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
>I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'<br>Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
>The funk of forty thousand years<br>And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
>Are closing in to seal your doom<p>

And though you fight to stay alive  
>Your body starts to shiver<br>For no mere mortal can resist  
>The evil of the thriller!<p>

We were once again met with applause. Now, for my favorite. I sat down, and pickked up my viola. Xavier got up to the mic. I started by playing pachabels canon in D major, when Jordan came in and turned it into something else. I kept playing for backround music. Xavier started singing.

-I'll C U when U get there- Coolio

Now I've seen places and faces  
>And things you ain't never thought about thinking<br>If you ain't peek then you must be drinking and smokin'  
>Pretending not to lockin' but you're brokin'<br>Let me get you open now

Little Timmy got his diploma and, little Jimmy got life  
>And Tamikra around the corner<br>Just took her first hit off The pipe  
>The other homie shot the other homie<br>And ran off with his money  
>And when the other homies heard about it<br>They thought it was funny but who's the dummy  
>Now you done lost the hustler<br>A down-ass brother got replaced by a buster  
>And though I got love for ya, I know I can't trust you<br>Coz my crew is rollin' numbers and your crew is rollin' duchess

And just because of that you act you don't like a brother  
>No more, uh, I guess that's just the way it goes<br>I ain't tryina preach, I believe I can reach  
>But your mind ain't prepared, I see you when you get there<p>

I'll see you when you get there  
>If you ever get there, see you when you get there<br>I'll see you when you get there if you ever get there  
>See you when you get there<p>

More temptation then faith  
>I guess we livin' for today<br>I seen a man get swept off his feet by a boy with an AK  
>the situation so twisted everybody gettin lifted<br>I'm just tryin to take care of my kids  
>And handle my business coz it way too serious<br>So you gotta pay close attention  
>So you don't get caught sittin'<br>When they come and do all the gettin'  
>Life is a big game so you gotta play it with a big heart<br>Some of us gotta run a little faster  
>Coz we gotta later start, but I'd be a fool to surrender<br>When I know I can be a contender  
>if everybody's ascending then everybody could be<br>A winner, no matter you rag color deep down we all brothers  
>and regardless of the time somebody else still love us<br>I'm a suffer and struggle until i'm breathless and weak  
>I just strived my whole life to make it to the mountain peak<br>always keep reaching sure to grab on to something  
>I'll be there when you get there when you wit the sound bumpin'<p>

I'll see you when you get there  
>If you ever get there, see you when you get there<br>I'll see you when you get there if you ever get there  
>See you when you get there<p>

You need to loosen up and live a little  
>and if they got kids let them know how you feel<br>and for your own sake give a little  
>oh, you don't want to hear that<br>you busy tryina stack  
>and keep them from the Jones's is taking advantage of your own<br>the realist homies got you but you known them longest  
>but some ain't missing a good thing until it's gone<br>could have built an empire if not for the jelousy that divides  
>we prefare to keep our eyes shut to whats right when<br>it's something wrong and we desire  
>so hold your head up high if your poor and righteous<br>until time seems right  
>the problems seem endless<br>in the time of despair we gotta put ourselves together  
>and if you feel you're out the game then you need to get back in it<br>coz nothing worse than a quitter  
>you gotta face responsibility one day, my brother<br>so gather up your pity and turn it to ambition  
>and put your vehicle in drive and stop by my side <p>

I'll see you when you get there  
>If you ever get there, see you when you get there<br>I'll see you when you get there if you ever get there  
>See you when you get there<p>

As we walk down the road of our destiny  
>and the times to chose what shall it be<br>we got one push to give and one life to live  
>stand up for something or lie down in your game<br>listen to the song that we sing  
>it's up to you to make it big<br>I guess I'll see you when you see me 

I'll see you when you get there  
>If you ever get there, see you when you get there<br>I'll see you when you get there if you ever get there  
>See you when you get there<p>

I'll see you when you get there  
>If you ever get there, see you when you get there<br>I'll see you when you get there if you ever get there  
>See you when you get there<p>

and with that, I finished with the band. Then, we started another song. I got up to sing again.

-lean on me- Bill withers

Sometimes in our lives  
>We all have pain<br>We all have sorrow

But if we are wise  
>We know that there's<br>Always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long  
>Till I'm gonna need<br>Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
>If I have things<br>You need to borrow

For no one can fill  
>Those of your needs<br>That you won't let show

You just call on me brother  
>When you need a hand<br>We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem  
>That you'll understand<br>We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
>And I'll be your friend<br>I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long  
>Till I'm gonna need<br>Somebody to lean on

You just call on me brother  
>When you need a hand<br>We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem  
>That you'll understand<br>We all need somebody to lean on

If there is a load  
>You have to bear<br>That you can't carry

I'm right up the road  
>I'll share your load<br>If you just call me

Call me  
>If you need a friend<br>(Call me)  
>Call me<br>(Call me)  
>If you need a friend<br>(Call me)  
>If you ever need a friend<br>(Call me)

Call me  
>(Call me)<br>Call me  
>(Call me)<br>Call me  
>(Call me)<br>Call me  
>(Call me)<p>

If you need a friend  
>(Call me)<br>Call me  
>(Call me)<br>Call me  
>(Call me)<br>Call me  
>(Call me)<br>Call me  
>(Call me)<p>

we ended the song. Now, for another one! I think I will stop these intro/outro things.

-Lover her madly- The Doors

Don't ya love her madly  
>Don't ya need her badly<br>Don't ya love her ways  
>Tell me what you say<p>

Don't ya love her madly  
>Wanna be her daddy<br>Don't ya love her face  
>Don't ya love her as she's walkin' out the door<br>Like she did one thousand times before

Don't ya love her ways  
>Tell me what you say<br>Don't ya love her as she's walkin' out the door

All your love  
>All your love<br>All your love  
>All your love<p>

All your love is gone  
>So sing a lonely song<br>Of a deep blue dream  
>Seven horses seem to be on the mark<p>

Yeah, don't you love her  
>Don't you love her as she's walkin' out the door<p>

All your love  
>All your love<br>All your love

Yeah, all your love is gone  
>So sing a lonely song<br>Of a deep blue dream  
>Seven horses seem to be on the mark<p>

Well, don't ya love her madly  
>Don't ya love her madly<br>Don't ya love her madly!

-Evil Women- ELO

You made a fool of me  
>But them broken dreams have got to end<p>

Hey woman, you got the blues  
>Yes you ain't got no one else to use<br>There's an open road that leads nowhere  
>So just make some miles between here and there<p>

There's a hole in my head where the rain comes in  
>You took my body and played to win<br>Ha ha woman it's a crying shame  
>But you ain't got nobody else to blame<p>

Evil woman, evil woman  
>Evil woman, evil woman<p>

Rolled in from another town  
>Hit some gold too hot to settle down<br>But a fool and his money soon go separate ways  
>And you found that fool lyin' in a daze<p>

Ha ha woman, what you gonna do?  
>You destroyed all the virtues that the Lord gave you<br>It's so good that you're feeling pain  
>Yes you better get your face on board the very next train<p>

Evil woman, evil woman  
>Evil woman, evil woman<p>

Evil woman, evil woman  
>Evil woman, evil woman<p>

Evil woman how you done me wrong  
>But now you're tryin' to wail a different song<br>Ha ha funny how you broke me up  
>You made the wine now you drink the cup<p>

I came runnin' every time you cried  
>Thought I saw love smilin' in your eyes<br>Ha ha very nice to know  
>That you ain't got no place well left to go<p>

Evil woman, evil woman  
>Evil woman, evil woman<p>

Evil woman, evil woman  
>Evil woman, evil woman<br>Evil woman, evil woman

-Twilight Zone-(EEYUP!) Golden earring

Somewhere in a lonely hotel room  
>There's a guy starting to realize<br>That eternal fate has turned it's back on him.

It's 2am...

It's 2 am (it's 2 am)  
>The fear is gone (the fear is gone)<br>I'm sitting here waiting (sitting here waiting)  
>The gun's still warm (the gun's still warm)<br>Maybe my connection  
>Is tired of taking chances<p>

Yeah, there's a storm on the loose  
>Sirens in my head<br>Wrapped up in silence  
>All circuits are dead<br>Cannot decode  
>My whole life spins into a frenzy<p>

Help I'm steppin' into the Twilight Zone  
>Place is a madhouse<br>Feels like being cloned  
>My becaon's been moved<br>Under moon and star  
>Where am I to go<br>Now that I've gone too far  
>Soon you will come to know<br>When the bullet hits the bone  
>Soon you will come to know<br>When the bullet hits the bone

I'm fallin' down a spiral  
>Destination unknown<br>Double-crossed messenger  
>All alone<br>Can't get no connection  
>Can't get through where are you?<p>

Well the night weighs heavy  
>On his guilty mind<br>This far from  
>The border line<br>When the hitman comes  
>He knows damn well he has been cheated<p>

Help I'm steppin' into the Twilight Zone  
>Place is a madhouse<br>Feels like being cloned  
>My becaon's been moved<br>Under moon and star  
>Where am I to go<br>Now that I've gone too far  
>Soon you will come to know<br>When the bullet hits the bone  
>Soon you will come to know<br>When the bullet hits the bone  
>When the bullet hits the bone<p>

Help I'm steppin' into the Twilight Zone  
>Place is a madhouse<br>Feels like being cloned  
>My becaons been moved<br>Under moon and star  
>Where am I to go<br>Now that I've gone too far  
>Soon you will come to know<br>When the bullet hits the bone  
>Soon you will come to know<br>When the bullet hits the bone  
>When the bullet hits the bone<br>When the bullet hits the bone  
>When the bullet hits the bone!<p>

-Don't fear the Reaper- Blue Oyster Cult

All our times have come,  
>Here but now they're gone.<br>Seasons don't fear the reaper,  
>Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain...<br>We can be like they are.  
>Come on, baby... don't fear the reaper.<br>Baby, take my hand... don't fear the reaper.  
>We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper.<br>Baby, I'm your man...

Valentine is done,  
>Here but now they're gone.<br>Romeo and Juliet  
>Are together in eternity... Romeo and Juliet.<br>40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet.  
>40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness.<br>Another 40,000 coming everyday... We can be like they are.  
>Come on, baby... don't fear the reaper.<br>Baby, take my hand... don't fear the reaper.  
>We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper.<br>Baby, I'm your man...

Love of two is one,  
>Here but now they're gone.<br>Came the last night of sadness,  
>And it was clear she couldn't go on.<br>Then the door was open and the wind appeared,  
>The candles blew then disappeared,<br>The curtains flew then he appeared... saying don't be afraid,  
>Come on, baby... and she had no fear,<br>And she ran to him... then they started to fly.  
>They looked backward and said goodbye... she had become like they are.<br>She had taken his hand... she had become like they are.  
>Come on, baby... don't fear the reaper.<p>

-Polka Power- WEIRD AL!

Yeah, I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want  
>So tell us what you want, what you really really want<br>I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want  
>So tell us what you want, what you really really want<br>I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha  
>I wanna really really really wanna zigga zigga ah<br>If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
>Make it last forever, friendship never ends<br>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give (you've got to give)  
>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is<p>

Hey!

I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
>And I'm so hot, 'cause I'm in hell<br>I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
>And it's a sin (yes it's a sin) to live so well<p>

Ghetto superstar - that is what you are  
>Coming from afar, reaching for the stars<br>Run away with me, to another place  
>We can rely on each other, uh huh<br>From one corner to another, uh huh

Everybody (yeah)  
>Rock your body (yeah)<br>Everybody  
>Rock your body right<br>Backstreet's back, all right  
>All right<p>

So don't delay, act now, supplies are running out  
>But now if you're still alive, six to eight years to arrive<br>And if you follow, there may be a tomorrow but if the offer's shun  
>You might as well be walking on the sun<br>Might as well be walking on the sun

Intergalactic planetary, planetary intergalactic  
>Intergalactic planetary, planetary intergalactic<br>Intergalactic planetary, planetary intergalactic

I get knocked down, but I get up again  
>You're never gonna keep me down<br>I get knocked down, but I get up again  
>You're never gonna keep me down<br>I get knocked down, but I get up again  
>You're never gonna keep me down<br>I get knocked down, but I get up again  
>You're never gonna keep me down<p>

Quicker than a ray of light  
>Quicker than a ray of light<br>Quicker than a ray of li-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ight

I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
>I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will<br>I wanna take you for granted  
>I wanna take you for granted<br>Yeah, yeah, well I will

I want something else  
>To get me through this semi-charmed kinda life, baby baby<br>I want something else  
>I'm not listening when you say good-bye<br>Doot doot doot doot do do do  
>Doot doot doot doot do do do<br>Doot doot doot doot do do do  
>Do do do do do do<p>

There's lots of pretty, pretty ones  
>That want to get you high<br>But all the pretty, pretty ones  
>Will leave you low and blow your mind<br>We're all stars now in the dope show  
>We're all stars now in the dope show<p>

Mmmbop, do floppa do wop  
>Do be dop ah<br>Do wap, do zap ah, do  
>Yeah-ee yeah<br>Mmmbop, do b'zap ah, do wop  
>Do be dop ah<br>Do wop, doom zap ah, do

I smell sex and candy here  
>Who's that lounging in my chair<br>Who's that casting devious stares in my direction  
>Mama, this surely is a dream<br>Yeah, yeah mama, this surely is a dream  
>Dig it, yeah mama, this surely is<p>

Closing time  
>One last call for alcohol<br>So finish your whiskey or beer  
>Closing time<br>You don't have to go home  
>But you can't stay here<br>I know who I wanna take me home  
>I know who I wanna take me home<br>I know who I wanna take me home  
>Take us home<p>

'Cause it's closing time  
>Yeah it's closing time<br>We're talkin' 'bout closin' time  
>It's really closin' time<p>

Hey!"

Then, spike ran out on stage and handed me a banjo! I guess he's my number 1 assistant too!

-Polka Face- WEIRD AL!

"Mum mum mum mum  
>Mum mum mum muh<br>Oh whoa oh oh oh  
>Can't read my, can't read my<br>No, he can't read-a my polka face  
>(She's got to love nobody)<br>Can't read my, can't read my  
>No he can't read-a my polka face<br>(She's got to love nobody)  
>P-p-p-polka face p-p-polka face (Mum mum mum muh)<br>P-p-p-polka face p-p-polka face

HEY!

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
>Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer, baby<br>You-yuh-You are  
>You-yuh-You are<br>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
>(Womanizer)<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>(I-I) I know just what you are (are-are)<br>Boy don't try to front  
>(I-I) I know just what you are (are-are)<p>

You say I'm crazy  
>I've got your crazy<br>You're nothing but a  
>Womanizer<p>

You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down, down<br>You spin my head right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go down<p>

HEY!

Day and night  
>The lonely stoner seems to free his mind at night<br>He's all alone through the day and night (day and night)  
>The lonely loner seems to free his mind at night (at, at, at night)<p>

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

And I was like baby baby baby  
>Baby baby baby<br>Baby baby baby  
>I thought you'd always be mine<p>

So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves and I don't need you<br>And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
>And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight<br>I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
>So, so what, I am a rock star<br>I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick  
>I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it

And I'd like to make myself believe  
>That planet Earth turns slowly<br>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
>Awake when I'm asleep<br>'Cause everything is never as it seems

Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
>Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in the zone<br>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol<br>Blame it on the vodka (HEY!)  
>Blame it on the henny (HEY!)<br>Blame it on the blue tap (HEY!)  
>Got you feeling dizzy (HEY!)<br>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
>Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my iPod stuck on replay  
>Stuck on replay<br>Stuck on replay  
>Replay<br>Replay  
>Replay-ay-ay-ay<p>

Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Baby are you down?<p>

I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
>I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart<br>I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart  
>I'm only gonna break your heart<p>

Don't stop  
>Make it pop<br>DJ blow my speakers up  
>Tonight<br>I'mma fight  
>Till we see the sun light<br>Tick tock  
>On the clock<br>But the polka dont stop, (NO!)  
>Yodel-yodel-lady-hoo<br>Yodel-yodel-lady-hoo

P-p-p-polka face p-p-polka face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-polka face p-p-polka face  
>Oh no you can't read my<br>P-p-polka face  
>Talkin' 'bout my polka face<br>P-p-p-polka face

nd with that, we finished. "Thank you for coming everypony!" I said into the mic. Everypony then bagan to shout, "ENCORE!" I looked at everyone (My friends) and they agreed. I picked up my guitar and strapped it on, then started to play.

-Sharp Dressed Man- ZZ TOP

Clean shirt, new shoes  
>And I don't know where I am goin' to<br>Silk suit, black tie  
>I don't need a reason why<p>

They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man<p>

Gold watch, diamond ring  
>I ain't missin' not a single thing<br>And cufflinks, stick pin  
>When I step out I'm gonna do you in<p>

They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man<p>

Top coat, top hat  
>Well I don't worry 'cause my wallet's fat<br>Black shades, white gloves  
>Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love<p>

They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
>'Cause every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man!" That's when I started on my gutar solo <p>

Applause were heard after our encore ended. I couldn't believe the true success we had become tonight. It made me feel a sence of pride and joy. And, acomplishment. I looked into the crowd and saw all of my newfound friends, smiling at me.

"Thank you everypony!" I said into the mic. I had planned to do this tonight, and one more thing. "If anypony has questions, I will be out in front in about 10 minutes, maybe with the rest of the band maybe not." I announced. I and the band went back to the back stage area. We all switched back into our street cloths and left the stage all together, going out the back door and making our way to the front area. "We'll get the stuff tomorrow." I said.

_20 minutes later_

"What did it feel like being up on stage?" a little red filly asked.

"I felt nervouse at first, to be honest. But, once I knew I had the great support of my friends," I answered, looking back to the band. "I knew I couldn't mess up. Oh, and my brother." I added. All of my friends had decided to join me to answer questions ponies had. The little red filly thanked us and ran off. Everypony whom attended the concert stayed. The next ponies to come up to us were all of my very best friends.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha think?" I asked. I was answered with everypony but the princess answering at once.

"Cool!" one said.

"Awesome!" another told.

"Darn tutin' of a good time!" I recognized applejack say. Once they were done, princess celestia came up to me.

"That was an amzing performance! I never would of realized humans had such great musical talent." she said.

"Well, I couldn't of done it without the help of my friends." I said back.

Just then, a pony in a black cloak pushed his way through my friends and up to me. The cloak shadowed his face.

"Umm, hello there, fellow pony. Do you wanna ask us anything?" I asked. He stood there and stared at me. None of us talked, but the crowd noise kept it from being complete and eerie silence.

"Oh MY GOODNESS! you're new here because I know everypony in ponyville but I don't know you which means you have to be new and if you're new that means you don't have any friends and that means you must be sad and that means you need friends! You wanna be our friends? I have to throw you a welcome to ponyville party! I already like you!" pinkie said.

Somehow being unphased by pinkie pie, he turned his attention to my brother. He immediately ran at him, scaring the crap out of my brother. He started to run as he was chased. Everypony turned their attention to the chase as I started to run after the cloaked pony, and as my brother screamed. All of my friends also attempted to catch the silent stranger.

As the other citizens of ponyville watched, the cloaked pony closed in on him. Just then, both of the princesses teleported infront of him. With great reflexes he ran under their feet with eas. My brother kept running, and the the cloaked pony was right on his tail. Just then, rainbow dash flew as fast as a bullet as she dashed at the pony. She was about to tackle the pony to the ground, when he moved out of the way as she dived. Dash hit the ground hard. Fury immediately grew inside of me as I saw dash was in pain. I just remembered that everypony knew about me and dash, so, I screamed.

"NOPONY MOTHERFUCKING HURTS HER!" I pumped an adrenilan rush into my legs just like gas in a car. I started to gain on the pony in the black cloak, overcome by the rage welling within. Quickly, I ran faster and faster. I came close to the pony, right behind Jordan . Without looking, I somehow knew now that every citizen in ponyville was working hard to capture the cloaked threat. I saw him readying to pounce, so I did so first. I jumped, tackling the cloaked pony to the ground.

He turned himself to come face to face with me. I held him down by the shoulders. I now took time to check our surroundings. I saw that we were right by sugarcube corner. The cool night air, well, cooled me as sweat dripped down my face. My friends finally caught up to me, and my brother had turned around and were now all gathered right by us.

"Time to interogate!" Xavier said with devilish grin. I could tell the unkown pony grew nervouse, so he went to another measure to get away. He escaped his hind legs from mine, the put them up to me stomach where, with tremendous force, he pushed me up. I flew through the air. All of my friends looked towards me, including the princesses and my brother as I flew back. I now, within seconds, drew to the conclusioin that all of ponville had caught up to us. Rainbow flew towards me in an attempt to catch me. Right before she got to me, I hit something hard, like brick. I fell down onto the ground, groaning in pain. Everypony rushed over to me. Many cries of "Are you ok?" and "OH No!" were heard.

Through a hole between ponies and people, I saw the covered pony rushing back to my brother. I quickly felt around, and found a metal pipe. I picked it up as I picked myself up. I looked to the pony, as every other pony looked at me with confused as the cloaked pony jumped at my brother, I flung the pipe, hitting him square in the jaw. He fell to the ground.

"That's what you get for hurting my friends." I said as he slowly got back up. I randomly thaught, 'what a turn of events!'

just then, the cloaked pony untied his cloak, and let it drop. Everypony gasped. What we saw, was a purple mist type thing. It started to speak.

"Foolish homosapian! You will pay!" he said. I was confused on why he called us the specific scientific term for humans. Maybe he wanted to be a scientist? (You know who you are: only u will get that!) he then quickly whooshed at my brother. He seemed to. . . enter him. Like, his soul or something. My brother let out a blood curtling scream as all we could do is watch in horror.

The scream ended, and now, he fell to the ground on both knees. He panted very hard. He got back up, one knee by the other. A mystical glow surrounded him. Twilight whispered to princess celestia.

"Princess! We need to use our magic against him!"

"No, it will be no use!" celestia answered. Now, my brother, apparently overcome by the entity, spoke.

"You were a fool to put me in pain, holder of the element of helpfulness. As I said, you will pay!" he then had mist tenticals fly towards all of my human friends, and the mane six. They wraped around them, and they screamed in fear. Even rainbow dash was scared. They for some reason didn't capture me, or any of my other friends, any citizens, and the princesses.

"Come get them!" he taunted. "I'll be at the labrynth of torture! Bring the elemts of harmony, and I may spare teir lives. You have 7 days before I kill them all!" he then randomly dissipated into nothing, along with most of my friends. And, he took dashie.

Silence loomed. I broke it. "Seth, hugo, Red, Ravany, Phantom, and princesses, if you would like, meet me in the library." I said without looking at them behind me. I walked towards twilights house.

. . .

"Alright, the nightmare said he would be in the labrynth of torture. That, is all the way across equestria, into zebra territory. Thank god that we are all allies. So, what we have to do, is head north-east, go around the canterlot mountain, and then, we have to go by foot through the Equestrian reinforest up to the snout river, where rapids are fearce, and we have to make a boat to cross it. Then we have to go through the himalaymane mountains, then through the mule's desert, just a little part of mule territory, so we'll have to be careful because they won't be allies. They've been stubborn as a mule lately." I said.

"well, duh, they are mules!" seth told.

"True," I said back, "But, anyway, after that, we have a sea to cross then we will be at the labrynth of torture."

"So, zat is all? Zat should be easy as pie!" red said.

"You never really make good pie, red." Phantom stated.

"I see much danger on the path!" ravany informed.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we make it." I said back.

"Well, that's just it," ravany started, "I see that not all of us will." a few silent moments passed.

"It's a risk you will all have to take, for equestria." Luna said.

"I agree. One life is worth it to save millions. You will not die in vain, if you all help save equestria."

"We need to go immediately." hugo said. "If it is called the labrynth of torture, well, it kind of speaks for itself."

"True. Well then, lets go. Everypony, go home and get all your nesecities. Pack lightly. Meet back here in one hour." I said. We all headed out. I stepped out the front dorr, when celestia called me back.

"Cooper, I am very sorry that this has forsaken you. I wish you much luck. I will do whatever I can, starting with canterlot. You can take the train there, then, we have some weapons you may use, such as spears and bows and arrows. It's not much, but I knew you humans are good with those kind of things. You know, because I have, kind of been watching over you for a while."

"Thank you princess. You too, luna. Although you did take me away from my family, you made my time here as nice as you could. And, it was always my dream to come here, just with all of my friends AND family."

"All we can do is wish you all luck. Today, you shall embark on a journey deciding the fate of life. I know you can do it. I know you can save us all, cooper. But, we are very sorry, for we need to go to canterlot, to raise the sun, and lower the moon in 3 hours." luna informed.

"Why must you go now?" I asked.

"To get everything ready for when you leave." celestia answered. And with that, she and luna were enveloped in a bright light, then were gone.

After a moment, I talked to myself. "I guess I should go home and get my stuff to go." so, I did.

_1 hour later. . . _

we met back up at the tree house. I had only gotten a couple of necessities, such as a tent, a bag full of food and water, a small bag that has a couple of rolles of duck tape and the map, with a book on how to make stuff with said duck tape, a book from twilight that held the cure for poison joke in it, an extra empty bag, my trusty pocket knife, and 4 things I never knew I, or rather my father, had. After slouthing around my parents room, I found one bowie knife with a sheath strappable to a belt, a 9mm gun, a revolver, and a CZ75. All, with much ammo. I packed the amo into another bag, and I put the guns in holsters also strapped to my belt.

Everypony else brought only a tent and bags of food. We were al ready to head out. Right before I left, I noticed spike, which I oddly hadn't noticed for a while.

"COOPER! The princess sent you this letter. It's your pass onto the train, with a couple of bits incase you come across civilization."

"Why havn't I seen my favorite dragon in a while?" I asked him, totally off subject.

"Buisness in canterlot. Anyway, here you go!" he handed it to me. I checked a pouch which held the bits. 400 bits came out.

"A couple of bits, huh?" I asked. He shrugged. "Alright everypony, lets head out! Oh, and don't worry spike, I will bring them back." I reassured. He nodded. We ran out side and to the train. We talked while we walked. We talked about what happens if we run into trouble, which is a very possible thing according to ravany. We also needed to have a plan to get over the river. I told them I had a plan that had to do with duck tape, from when I saw myth busters once when they survived on a deserted island and with only duck tape survived and were capable of making it back to civalization. They asked me what myth busters were, so I told them.

"It's a show where these two guys named adam and jamie look up myths people have created, and the show provides them to decide and run tests to see if the myth is just a myth, or if it is real." I explained.

"Cool!" seth said as we arrived at the station. We walked through security. One guard gave me the evil eye. I didn't mind it. Then, somepony stopped us at random.

"Hello, there. My name is mr. boxcar, and I would like to see your ticket sir." I showed him the letter. After reading it for a couple of seconds, he said, "Alright, everything here seems to be in order, thank you!" he then moved on to somepony else. We walked onto the train. I pointed out a couple of seats near the back and told everypony to sit there.

"Aright everypony, lets get some rest. It's been a long night, and we'll need our energy. The train ride should take about 5 hours, so we have a good time to sleep." seth stated.

I heard ravany mutter to herself, "This train doesn't feel right. I sence some kind of . . . disturbance." I decided to worry about this, but when I lay my head down, I immediately felt how tired I really was. The last thing I heard was Mr. boxcar yell: "All abord who's commin' aboard!" and with that, I fell into slumber

_4 hours, 50 minutes later. . ._

I awoke to a loud screech. I put my hands over my ears to block out the sound.

"Ahh! What the hell?" I said. I opened my eyes to see red blowing into a whistle. He stopped and let it drop. "DUDE!" I yelled.

"Oh, come on cooper, zis has done no harm. I simple needed you awake, vecauze it is almost time to get ov zee train. Oh, and I got all of us some of zese, I just forgot until now, so, here. Now, get up you zlacker!" he threw a whistle on my shirt. I picked it up and put it around my neck.

"What are they for?" I asked as I got up and started to follow red into another train car.

"Zees are vor ven if ju get in any trouble, ju blow zee vistle, and zen vee vill all know if anypony else is in any type of trouble." he answered.

"Seems legit." I stated. I looked at my watch. It read, "9:25 am" I walked into another train car, closer to the front of the train. I then saw all of my friends sitting at a table eating breakfast. I sat down next to hugo. Boy, is that dude huge. "So, hugo, you say you're the strongest pony in all of equestria?"

"Well, yeah, I guess, but it's nothing to brag about unless I actually get to use my strength."

"So, what have you done with your strength in the past?"

"I went to a bunch of competitions. Not really anything famouse, but I always knew I was the strongest, even if I didn't actually go to all those high class competitions. I like friendly things, like showing all of my friends why not to mess with me!" he said. I could tell that last statement was a joke. I hope.

Just as I was opening my mouth to speak, Mr. Boxcar came to us.

"Time to leave, everypony. Don't forget anything, or you'll regret it big time!" he said. Then, I thought, 'oh, you have no idea.'

the train came to a slow stop, and we got off, only to be met with both the princesses waiting for our arrival. Once we all got off, we bowed.

"You may rise." celestia said. "Cooper, come forward." I did so. "You are the only un-captured element of harmony. Please, bring us peace, and lead us to victory." she then used her magic to bring over a bow and a bunch of arrows with that pack-thing used to carry them on the back. I took them and put on the pack with the arrows in it, then put the bow over my head ond onto my body. She then brought over a singe spear. I gripped onto it. Then, Luna brought one last item. I sword. It was made of metal, very sharp. It also had a sheath. The handle was made of gold. I put the sheath onto my belt, then put the sword into it. I wish you the best of luck. Oh, and here is a fast way down the mountain."

Luna brought over a couple of back packs and put them around all of our bodies. I spoke.

"Parachutes." everypony but the princesses looked at me with odd expressions. "I'll explaing to you all later."

"When you jump, pull the blue one first, then pull the red one for a back up." luna pointed to the handles.

"Wait! Jump? What?" phantom grew nervous. Nopony else seemed to notice.

"You can head that way."Celestia pointed her hoof in a direction towards town. "you can go around the mountain up here on a trail so you don't have to go around the base of the mountain. Then, when you get to the other side, you can jump and parachute down. I'd say use your parachute when you are approxamately 1000 feet from the tree tops." she suggested.

"Thank you, Princess celestia and luna. I will bring back the elements, and my other friends." I thanked. Then, I looked back towards ponyville. "I have to."

"Oh, and cooper, one more thing." celestia said. She puled out a jewal incrusted green box. She opened it. "The elements." I took the box, and put it in the empty bag.

"I won't let anypony down, princess.

Nervously, phantom asked what a parachute was.

"A parachute is this piece of cloth that lets you float safely to the ground when you jump off of something. When we hit 1000 feet above the tree tops, pull the blue handle. If that doesn't work, pull the red one. If all else fails, blow the whistle red gave you. I will be there. And, htat goes for anything else. If I here the whistle, I will come to your aid, no matter what." I promised.

"Pinkie promise." seth commanded.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I said. They all looked happy, or some what decent for the fact that I was reassuring them.

We walked through canterlot. We got many weird stares from all of the citizens. I heard mumbles of: "What is that thing?" and "What is it wearing?" and other things like "I think the're from ponyville?" I didn't mind them. It would be of no use to let them get to me.

"Are we all ready for this guys?" I asked as we reached the trail around the mountain on the outskirts of canterlot.

"Ready." they all said.

"Then lets go." I said with confidence. And with that, we set off on an adventure that would shape our lives. Or, would it end them?

**Yay! Sorry bout the long term updates. I feel really guilty sometimes when I don't update as often as people hope I would. And yeah, the original idea for the chapter was supposed to be where it was mostly only music, but I felt you all deserved more than that, so here you go! I hope you like it! NO MORE OC'S. Sorry, but I just don't need anymore. Also, sorry about lack of puns on some places. The only two I made up was the himalaymane, based off of himalayas, and the Equestrian Reinforest And the Also, if you like to use another pun I recently thought of, here you go: Himalmareas. Ik, i'm bad with my own puns. Also, if you are wondering why I havn't met zecora yet, it's because I suck at rhyming. Like, really suck. So bad, it isn't even funny. It's one of those things you would pitty. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you forgive my grammatical errors. BYE!**


	14. My Quest begins

**Ya! another update! How do you like? Go ahead and review. Please, some people try to be . . .careful of what you say.**

**I'll do some review answeres next time. Enjoy!**

We have been up the mountain path for an hour now. A blaze from the sun beated us down as we walked. The rode was mostly up hill. Hopefully the breeze we were about to endure would be help us rid of the heat. The dirt rode was thin, and broken at parts. We had to hug the walls as we scooted to the next in-tact platform. We had a couple of close calls, but it all ended up alright in the end once we made it back to the land pieces. Anyway, we have been walking for some time now, and I think we finally made it to the other side of the mountain, where the real journey begins.

"We're here." I said.

"Yes, I see." hugo claimed.

"Do we really have to do this?" Phantom asked with a nervous tone.

"Yes, of course we do. If we don't, none of us will be able to go back and face our families because we chickened out on saving equestria." I stated.

"Ok, well, you go first cooper, since you're so sure about it." ravany commanded.

I thought for a moment. I grew a bit nervous, but I had to jump, for my friends, for my family, for all life everywhere. "Ok, fine. I'll go first, and show you all how it's done." I said. I then proceeded to back up to the wall, which wasn't far from ledge. I became overwhelmed by fear at that point, but I couldn't let it get to me. I needed to do this. So, I bagan to run the little space given. I had my eyes open so I knew when to jump at the correct time, but they begged to shut close. Sweat dripped down my body, and I stepped on the ledge with my right foot. Wwith my right leg, I bended my knee and let my body fall forward. When the time felt right, I luanched my self into the air. 'no going back now!' I thought. I now wish I had wings like rainbow dash so I would fly, but this wasn't going to happen.

A slight moment of feeling as if I was nothing inside passed me like a bullet, then the wind hit me. I had closed my eyes a couple of seconds ago as I leaped into the air. I only felt a rush of wind and I heard a whistle as I plummeted to the ground. I, wtill overwhelmed with fear, was un-able let a thaught roam my mind. Finally, after many more seconds, I opened my eyes. I forgot I had to calculate the correct timing for pulling the chute out of the yellow pack celestia and luna had gifted me for the inevitable jump. I saw the green trees approach from dots to sky scraper roofs in seconds. I spread out my body and let the wind hit me. I learned that made it easyer to fall, because it slows me down because more wind hits my body. I didn't know how to calculate how high I was, whick was something I probably should have thaought of before I jumped. I guess this is the best I can get. I reached up to my parachute and grabbed the blue trigger. I pulled and a parachute released itself from the pack.

I now waited as I was slowly floating to the ground. I brought my hand up to my forhead and wiped the sweat off and sighed in releif. I seemed to be a bit above the full blooming forest. I could hear birds chirping in the distance. I just kind of sat back and relaxed. I floated down what felt really slow compared to what I had been doing just a minute ago, but I knew it was still quick. Just as I felt like I was completely realaxed, I heard a yell. Actually, more like a blood curtling, horror movie, scream. I look back to see phantom falling and flailing his arms like a mad man, or pony in this case.

"PULL BLUE STRING!" I yell to him. I see him try to get a hold of himself, and just barely pull on the string. A parachute shot out of his pack and he, with a completey surprised look upon his face, tried to curl into a ball. He slowly floated down. I could only watch as he tried to form into a spherical shape, when my vision of him and the mountain, and even the sky, disspeared as it was replaced with the green of fresh blossomed leaves. I looked down, and my feet landed on a brach, which immediately snapped. I fell a bit farther now, and my parachute got stuck on branches. I now hung above the ground about 20 feet below. I knew I would have to get down.

I unsnapped the pack from my back, and fell once more. The only difference is that this time, it was onto land. I impacted the ground and immediately crumpled to the ground. I whined in pain. I looked to my ankle, the source of the pain, but nothing was wrong with it, on the outside at least. I probably just sprained it. I thought that I had landed on it in an unconfortable way. Slowly, I got up. I looked around and finally took in the scene.

I looked around to see many trees scattered around. The roots dove in and out of the ground. No paths were made through the forest, so weeds and small plants and flowers swamped it. The sun shone brightly through the foliage, given shaded and non shaded areas all around. Birds chirped freely I looked down to my feet and noticed I was standing in a blue flower. My eyes grew wide and I panicked. I recognized the flower all too well to be the imfamous poison joke. I immediately leaped out of the bushel and ran towards phantom whom I heard crying for help, probably stuck in a tree.

"Oh, man! I hope it doesn't do anything if it only touches my pant-" I was about to finish my sentence when I realized I had layed on top of it not a minute ago. I face palmed. Well, at least I had the book from twilights with the cure. We would have to find it quickly, or else some thing really bad would happen.

I kept on walking throug the forest getting closer to phantom as he cried for assistance. 'I probably should yell to him i'm coming.' I thought. "Hey, i'm almost there phantom! Don't worry!"

I got a reply of more "HELP!" and "HURRY!" I sighed. I kept an open eye out for any other dangerous looking leaves of sorts. I also looke for any other of my friends who also needed to dive off the cliff to get to me. The cries grew louder, until I finally stopped and looked above me, to see phantom waving his arms around in a fit.

"Phantom! I'm right here, calm down!" I yelled to him. He kept yelling for help. I tried screaming for his attention once more, but was blocked out by his own. Finally, I had enough. I was starting to get a migrane. So, I looked around on the forest floor, and spotted a small stick. I picked it up, and tossed it at phantom. I bounced off his leg, and he instintly ceased his screams. He looked down at me, and I looked up back at him with an annoyed expression on my face as I tapped my foot and crossed my arms.

"You done?" I ask.

"Umm," he nervously replied, "Yea, I think so, just as long as you get me down from here." he said. I began to instruct him on taking off the pack.

"Alright, so what you wanna do is un-clip that strap on you stomach on chest, then let your arm slip out of the other straps. Got it?"

"Yhea, I think so." he tried to un-clip the pack, but was met with little success. I sighed once more.

"We're gonna have to do this hard way, aren't we?" I asked myself. I to hold of my bow, and unsheathed and arrow. I put the back end to the string as I held the curved wood, and puled back on the string and arrow, aiming it with my hands. I aimed it at the strings attaching him to the parachute, and one swift motion, I let go of the pointed arrow and it cut through the air. I sliced some of this strings, and the arrow dropped back to the ground. He dropped about 5 feet down. I unsheathed another arrow and repeated the process, this time letting him fall down. I put my arms out and grabbed him right before he hit the ground. He breathed heavily, and I let him down onto the ground. He put his head down and started to kiss it like royalty.

"Oh, thank celestia! I truly though I was done for!" he said. I rolled my eyes. Even the baby cakes weren't this much of babies.

"Come on, then! Lets go find the others!" I yelled with enthusiasum.

_Later. . _

The sun dove into the horizon, and the moon rose up. Luna, hopefully, gave us a nice and bright moon this night. I looked up through small patches in the trees that let light beam through. I had loved the usuall night air, the evening sun, and the nice, smooth water thw I remembered from the peaceful days back at home. Well, not the home you may remember. I never spoke of my life before I made contact with my new friends, in which I now journey to find. Maybe a few times, scattered throughout I have mentioned times in whick I remember from before I came my forest house. Anyway, I guess this would be a good time.

About 2 years ago, before I reached my home in the neighborhood known as northwood hills, I would be known as part of the upper class of carmel, Indiana. I lived in a home sold at a retail of 750 grand. This, was one of the smallest houses in the neighborhood. This one, was small only because it was thin. We had about an acre of land, and a U shaped driveway made of large concrete slabs. We had a 3 car garage, 3 story house. A finished basement hung underneath a beautiful first-floor. As I would walk up my driveway after getting the mail for my parents on a spring saturday morning, I would pass few trees, and brilliant green grass. A flower bed appeared in front of my house with a brick wall behind it with two lamps at each end. A small walkeway up to my door, made of red brick lined on each wide with bushes trimmed equally came up to two steps that flowed to the door. Glass mosaic arched over the polished door.

I walk in after turning the brass door knob, and pushing effortlessly the door. I walk in one step onto a welcome mat, turn around, and close the wooden door. I appear now in a lobby. A chandelier hung from black chains over the maple polished floor. On the left and, two doors blocked off an astonishing dining room that had a tall cabinet with fine glass and china. To the right, was my fathers study. He never used the room, but it was a small library. It had a nick, red love seat, and a desk with shelves that lined the far side of the room. My dad kept a lot of his rock collection, as well as the home-made chess set my grandfather crafted as a gift to my parents. In front of me, the living room sat. a fireplace with rocky bricks for a wall stood to the far right side. Two couches, a love seat and a three person seat, sat with a table seperating them. In front of the, them, a cofee table sat with a vase full of lilly flowers sat. on the wall, a shelf held up a 45 inch flatscreen. I stride across a soft carpet, and walk to my back porch after opening a glass door. I sat down, and enjoyed the reletivly medium sized lake. Oh, how I miss those relaxing days, where the sun shines bright and the temprature is around 70 degrees farenheit, with a light, bright breeze.

Well, I kind of strayed, now didn't I. You probably want to here what's happening with your ol' pall cooper now in the present, right? Well, gotta give the audience what they want.

. . .

The night spread clear across forest, a full moon woven into a velvet sky. I sit awake, my back against a tree stump and check my watch. Haunting hour was about to arrive, and that would end my shift. I had found all of my friends. All of them mustered up the courage to take their first step on a journey to find our lost friends. One thing, however, worried my more than anything else. I had time to think on our walk in the daytime. We had recently set up a camp with a large patch of open area. A fire lit the area as the moon did the same. I thanked luna for the bright night she offered. It probably wasn't easy, but then again, she was an alicorn. The show gives too much to celestia, whereas luna is barely ever seen. At least she has her own episode.

Anyway, I had time to think about all that was going on around me. I once again decide to excuse my misinformed self as the fact that, 'I was just in the moment.' I had a lot of time to remember and relflect in the silence that I had been gifted. I think I sent this time well. I finally had time to greif over the fact that my whole life had gone into whack, my friends lives as well, and probably my parents life too. I finally realized that I had lost my parents probably forever. What would happen to all my friends stuck in this 'Labrynth of torture' place? Although, I do now know why I was not phased a bit to the turn of events I held.

I take inspiration to little things. If I see a small sentence on a random story online, and it speaks to me "HEY! You can use me to improve your attitude!" I don't take to it lightly. So, one question I asked myself, one of the millions, was: Why did I adapt to change so easily? After I gave it though, I came to a conclusion. I guess I just used some inspiration so much, it became like muscle memory, or reflexes.

I read a book once known as: Who Moved My Cheese? This was an amazingly inspirational book about four creatures who adapt to change in different ways. Two were humans, and two were mice. They were neighbors. Thw humans and mice looke for cheese. The humans stuck together, and so did the mice. The mice were easily adaptable to change, so they always were able to go find new cheese when they needed to. The humans, however, were quite stubborn. After their cheese was gone, they stuck around in hope it would return, but luck had other options. It took too long for one of them to finally get off his lazy butt and go help to find more. Anyway, I learned that you need to be able to adapt to change easily, and I had a lot of change in my life.

I also thought about how much of a bourden I was. Aren't we all, though. We burden others, but sometimes, more than some people see. Like ravany informed, not all of us would live. Translation: I was going to be the reason somepony dies. The worst of it all is that probably eash one of the ponies that follow me on my mission these couple of days, think that they will not die. They will survive. False hope is a bitch.

I once more checked my watch. Finally, it ticked over to 1 o' clock, and I went to awaken the next pony for them to take their shift. I walked over to a green tent, and climbed in after pulling down the zipper. I saw hugo laying down on his stomach, reading a book as a small light came from a candle. Dangerous, but isn't it all?

"Hugo!" I whispered. He turned his head to me, and quickly tried to hide the book he was reading, by swiping it under a pillow. He began to sweat nervously. "It's your turn, hugo. You can read while you watch, it won't hurt. I just wish you got some sleep. Don't go around being a grumpy head tommorow. Wow, I sound like mom!" I told him.

"WHAT? I-I don't know what you're talking about, man!" he exclaimed.

I sighed. "Dude, you can read, it's totally fine! Everypony reads sometimes, right? Like, I couldn't keep my eyes off the text from books on my world like Hunger games, Divergent, or The Lost Hero," I said, matter of factly.

"Umm. . . fine, you caught me! But don't go around telling everypony, I don't like being an egghead!" he whispered.

"Ugghh, where have I seen this before?" I asked myself sarcasticly. Hugo left his tent with his book and candle. I shook my head and wore a smirk as I also left the tent and then headed over towards mine. Mine was a simple two person tent. I had a tarp on top of it incase of rain. I didn't expect rain, but it was one of those times where it's better safe then sorry

I crawl into my sleeping bag and lay my head on my pillow. I flutter my eyes, then they shut close. I didn't realize how tired I was until now. I see darkness, then I fall into a deep slumber.

. . .

"AHHH!" a scream is heard by one being holding a hard stick with and elastic rope on the end, and five other ponies chained with their backs against a cement wall. A magic surrounds their eyes forcing them to watch in horror as the demon that posses this man tortures their best friend. Tears flow down the faces and bodies of them all. The whip is again brought back by a human who raises the whip once more in the darkness, with the only given light in the one room a small candle on an oak table, and a roaring fire in a fireplace. The man lashes forward, a firey glare in his eye.

Another scream is let out by a cyan colored pegisus pony. This mare had rainbow mane and tail, usually very vibrant, but now stained with blood. Her hooves are chained down and she faces a cement wall that now is also stained with blood.

"Now let's try this once more," the man said. "You will do as I command. You will take the stakes you are given and drive them into the others hooves!" He points to the oak table where many tools of torture, including some wooden stakes and for some reason, a salt shaker. The pony being whipped shutters as she feebly speaks words she's been terrified to think of, but staying faithful and loyal was the only thing she could do to help her friends.

"N-N-NO!" rainbow dash cryed out. He brings his whip back, about to strike again.

"Why?" applejack whispered. He stops, loweres the whip, and turns his head to applejack

"Hm?" the nightmare spoke.

"Why?" she asked louder. "Why do you do that to her? Why not any of us!" Rainbow was touched by the offer from applejack.

"Oh, don't you worry, your time will come soon enough," he said. "Anyway, since you once deny me more, I think something a bit more fun bay come out of this!" he told with an excited glare in his eye. He set his whip down on the table, and heads over to the fire. A metal stick is pulled from it, and more horror strikes the hearts of everypony as the glowing red and orange tip shaped in an N was brought over to Rainbow Dash. She shuttered in terror, eyes widening, and cryed out for him to show mercy. He shook his head.

"Why won't you just cooperate? Pleading makes it boring. Laugh! This is fun, am I wrong?" Rainbow dash hadn't the courage to answer, for fear of what might come of it.

"NO! How do ya call this fun? You are a maniacle beast that shouldn't be able to-" her sentence was cut short due to a whap to the face from the burning end of the stick.

"Shut up, mortal! That's enough out of you. You think it's fun, don't you, fluttershy?" he asked. Everypony faced fluttershy, who was torn apart. Tears were as if a dam on her face had broken and crumbled into nothing. They kept flowing as she tried to give an answer through the sobs, but failed miserably.

"Oh well, I guess you won't be my most fun group after all. OH! Idea! Light bulb! How about you pinkie, hmm? What do you make of this? Isn't it fun? Won't you be just delighted to help me out? If you say yes, i'll let you do the zapping! Temping, isn't it?" he said. Pinkie glared at him, saying nothing for moments, as if waiting for something to happen, daring him to talk once more, to lean in closer. "So, that's how it's gonna be huh? You don't wa-," his sentence was now cut off as pinkie spat into his mouth. He began spitting out her saliva. "You will pay for that, pinkamina diane pie!" he yelled at her as he swung his fist into her gut, forcing her to vomit. He knelt down to the vomit, and inhaled deeply.

"Ahh, yeah! That's great." he said with a pleasured voice. He stood back up. He went and stuck the stick of metal back into the fire. "You all made that cold! Now it's got to heat up! Oh well, two minutes ought to do. I can do this now instead while I wait!" he said as a sly grin creeped across his face. He went to the table with the torture mechanisms an picked up his salt shaker. "Ever heard of that saying? I know of it back on the human planet, but not have I heard it here." he said to rainbow dash.

Frightened, Rainbow dash asked what saying.

"That one that goes, it's like salt in a wound?" he began chuckling madly, then it turned into an evil laugh filled with rejection. He then ubruptly stopped, and walked slowly up to Rainbow Dash. He then started to shake the salt on her wounds. She winced as it stung more and more. "Oh, I forgot to mention, this is special salt! I put in, some FUN little chemicals for maximum sensation, so to speak." it stung more and more, tears ran out of everyponies eyes more and more as they watched this atrocious act commited. He poured more, then randomly stopped. He began to take her off the chains. Hope rose in her that jordan had overome the beast within, but the opposite wa true. He simply turned her around and put her back up facing forward. The chains clipped her back up. He put is mouth up to her ear and whispered, "It's ready! I can feel it."

He walked over to the fireplace once more, and picked up the brander. He flipped it so he was holding the burning part. He wasn't phased, nor did he flinch. He just walked on back to rainbow dash. He flipped it so the the orange glow sloated right by her face. Intense heat radiated off of hi, making her sweat more than before . She tried to bring back her face from it, but it was already against the wall. He brought it down to her stomach. He bagan to slowly bring it closer. Dash pleaded for his mercy once more, but it was no use. Fluttershy managed to close her eyes, breaking the spell, but nopony else could.

. . .

A blood curtling scream was heard by the guys in the other room. The Nightmare promised it was absolutly sound proof, but he really had no idea of what spell could do so, even though it was such a simple one to make. They overheard the screams of pain, the conversations claiming his evil. They dare not speak a word. The nightmare promised that at the slightest sound there would be dire consequenses, proving it to domonic. The same setting was here that was in the other room too. It was exactly the same. Impossibly equall. The exact carving in the table, the same flicker of fire at every moment, as if they stood in two rooms that in time were one.

Fear had risen in them all every second they heard a scream. They feared what would happen to them, so they kept on silently swaying from the chains.

. . .

"Alright, i'm done in here. I will see you soon, but not soon enough if I do say so myself. Our little playdate must end for now, but it will resume in due time, my little ponies." he calmly 'reassured.' he set down the corkscrew he had recently been holding and went to open the door. He did so, but before he stepped out, appljack spoke up.

"You still havn't answered mah question yet, you foul demon."

"And what was it again,?" he asked.

"Why don't you stop doing this to her, and do it to one of us." a grin grew upon his face.

"Because, my blind little applejack, dash is the one he loves most, and love will bring anyone to any length, which is just what i'm hoping. He will fall right into my trap!" those were his last words as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Silence loomed for moments. Slight sobbing was heard from rainbow dash.

"Don't Worry, Rainbow. When we get out of here, we will get jordan back the repulsive acts he has commited." Rarity assured.

"It wasn't him, though, it's that thing that over took him." Rainbow claimed. "We can killl that." she said coldly. 'Kill' they all thought. That was not a word they were used to hearing from Dash, or anypony. But in this scenario, it was a perfect fit. To slay the beast, that is what must be done.

. . .

The Nightmare took xavier by the arm. He looked him in the eyes, and said: "You first, Xavier Michael Searle!" Fear struck his heart, but he put on a bold face, knowing is wasn't his friends, at least, not yet.

The Nightmare unchained him. He fell to the ground, and landed on his feet. The Nightmare put his hand on Xaviers forehead, and said one thing before his world went black.

"Good Night, and have fun!"

. . .

We had made much better time than I had expected. By noon, we had made it to the snout river, and had started on the boat. If I learned anything from mythbusters, duck tape was the right way to go. Our food supply was still going strong and I could already see the himalaymane mountains. The reinforest lead up about ¼ of the way up most mountains in the range, then it was just rocky until about 2/3 the way up. It got snowy from there, so I was expecting cold. Going around was anything but an option. We would have to find the shortest way through.

The day was sunny and warm. Going through the forest, we tried to have as good a time as they could. The river was indeed rapid and dangerous, but so was jumping off the side of a mountain. The water sprayed up as it hit rocks. I could see the other shore. About a half a mile away it sat.

We finished the boat around dinner time, then had dinner, then tried to put it in the water.

"Ready guys?" I asked. They all nodded I climbed into the boat and picked up an ore. Then, I heard a scream for help. I looked at the group who was franticly looking around. So I wasn't the only one to here it! It came again, and this time I recognized the voice. "Xavier?" I exclaimed. I looked to my left, and sure enough, clinging to a rock was my best friend. I immediately jumped out of the boat and ran to him. I went right by the rock and reached for him. He couldn't see me. I yelled to him, catching his attention. He once more cried to me to help, but he was out of reach. The rapids grew fearce as it decided the only way to get him out. Although, later I learned there were more ways to him out.

I plugged my nose and jumped into the water. I was caught off guard by the rapids. I barely grabbed onto the same rock. Xaviers hand slipped and he floated away. I put my foot out, which he grabbed. I forced myself over to the side of the rock.

I yelled to him over the pounding of the water. "Let go and swim to the shore! You can do it!" he did so, and made it. I then did the same.

Everypony ran up to us, we were soaking wet. Xavier got up quickly, wide eyed as I got up. He looked in my eyes, and grabbed my shoulders. He smiled wide.

"I'M ALIVE!" he screamed. He then grew a frown, shook my shoulders, and ran to the boat. "Hurry, we havn't much time!"

**ohh! Lots of tention! See what happens next time!**


	15. Hypothermia

**Hello, I have a new huge thing. A turning point in this, my career as an author, has arrived. I would only ask nicely of my kind loyal readers and reviewers. Now, for some other stuff.**

**From reviews:**

**I know some of my. . . methods of writing, so to speek, exactly with the torture area, was met with basically this.**

**Reader: "OMG! Torture? You sick bastard! It's good writing style, but come on man, torture!**

**Then, yes. Duct tape is amazing and I love it. I do respect that vip, he might just die. I have much in store, so this info will help. The crying fluttershy was put there to rip the heart to shreads.**

**Now, Rainbowdashbrony. I have much to say. So, I will put it in numbers.**

**I know fully well how hard it is to hit the string with an arrow. You must now realize this is a story, made to be a story, for being a story. This stuff happens, especially in a first story.**

**Yes, the antagonist of the story and the one girl, or in this case mare, that he is trying to get would probably get the most attention, seeing as it revolves around the antagonist trying to save her and the others.**

**Cooper's friends don't get much of a whole story plot due to the fact that THIS IS A STORY ABOUT AN ANTAGONIST AND IT'S MY FIRST STORY! DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT I NEED SOME FREAKING TIME TO WORK ON MY WRITING STYLE! **

**Yes, Rainbow Dash is Tortured. It puts drama into the story.**

**Read: Sweet apple massacre, cupcakes, and rainbow factory. Now, read this. A simple brand has nothing on torturing and butchering a pony by her best friends, tieing up the cmc torturing, RAPING, and killing, then turning ponies into rainbows.**

**I Say Boom.**

**Me: "ya, torture. Thnks for the whole, 'It's good writing style' and yes, expect some more. I am pretty sure I will put more torture in, but I really don't know."**

**i see that in my own writing i improve every chapter, and this may make some people happy and others mad, but i am going to start writing shorter chapters. i wanna get more up faster, and more easy.**

**Also, i will be helping my friend out with his writing. he is xmanDELTA 507 and he has stories that aren't exactly getting reviews. the same was with me, and i thank all you loyal readers and reviewers. also, i thank you all for trotting through my mess of grammatical errors such as wrongly spelled words and things like so. this would also be a reason for shorter chapters. i will be checking more often for the grammatical errors.**

**and, yea, i know i have a lot of things even here where i don't have things capitalized. i am aware. anyway. . . help out my bro! he is awesome, and he is the one who truly got me into writing. he is at my side every step to the tip top of the mountain.**

**PLEASE READ xmanDELTA 507'S STORY. IMA HIS BRO FROM ANOTHER MO. HE NEEDS REVIEWS FOR HELP. JUST DO IT. READ WWD, IT'S HIS MANE STORY. DO IT FOR ME, IF YOU LOVE MY STORY, YOU WILL HIS, MAYBE.**

**No, I might just try to get into the story. To update quicklier, I shall write shorter. See you at the end!**

my body all around ached in pain as I grabbed onto another ledge. I pulled up and lifted my right leg. I looked for a pocket in the rock cliff in which I could dig my foot to help me not to fall. Cries from my friends who reached to top about twenty feet above me were heard. I felt around with my foot to try to find a pocket. Luckily, I found a smooth round one that had a small part of it sticking out on the bottom. I put down my foot and heaved myself up once more. Oh yea, I probably should have mentioned the other part of this.

The freezing weather froze my hands as I climbed the rocky wall. Snow and winds ruched pass me as if it was the civillians of new york city jam packed into long island, pushing and shoving just to get one taxi that in the end held up a traffic jam. I was too cold to shiver, it was to important for me to make it up. So, on I climb.

I reached about 15 more feet in a matter of minutes. More cries of my friends echoed to me from rippling waves of sound. I brung up my hand again. I grabbed another ledge, and repeated the process I had been doing for a while now. What seemed like hours were but mere minutes, and seconds seemes like minutes. I would say this whole climbing buisness is. . . hard? No, that's not the right word. Difficult is better. Excrusiating? That's it. This was an excrusiating climb. Little did I know, it was a lot worse what was happening to poor ol' twilight right now. Let's just say it has something to do with tweezers and a baseball bat.

Finally, my hand grabbed the ledge, and my friends grabbed my arm. I and my friends helped me get up and finally onto my feet. I looked at them, and they looked at me with expecting eyes.

"Ok, let's go this way!" I yelled over the wind. They said nothing in return, but followed without hesitation. Although, Hugo seemed a bit hesitant to move, keeping a watchful eye out for anything suspicious, which don't get me wrong, was good, but he was looking at a certain place. The ground.

He looked frantically across the snow covered earth and rock as if looking for something he lost. Maybe he just was a little bonkers in the head from the incline, air preassure, cold weather, or a mixture. I payed to it, little attention. It was our OM to get to the labrynth of torture, and that's where we're going. We stop at nothing to destroy the monster that took my brother and my friends.

I walked across the coated land and hugged myself for warmth, when I hear a faint plea for help. I turned my head in every which direction, and found it was coming from my left. I walked, quickning my pace. My friends thought I was leading them in the correct direction out, but we ended up, after taking turns and turns, hearing the cry grow closer and closer, at a cave enterence.

"Should we go in?" Hugo yelled. I looked back at him and gave him a, "Really? Use common sence? What, we just come here to mess around?" then I turned my head back and took steps into the cave. Everypony, still without hesitation, came with me. We entered into a dark cave, it was cold and wet, but it was warmer that ourside. I heard the echo of the help and followed it. I pulled a light from my bag and lit it up. After we got to a 3 way turn, we looked both ways. The right way showed a lit path that went nowhere we could see. The other way was pitch black. We heard antoher cry for help, down the left tunnel. I immediately walked down the left way.

"Do you think we should really go this way?" Phantom asked.

"This is where I hear the cry coming from. We have to try. If I go this way and we find nothing, we turn back. If we find danger, we slay it. If we find a pony in need of help, we help it." with that, I walked further. If anypony spoke, I wouldn't know. Silence with the exception of hoove steps and the help is what entered my ears.

I finally go close enough to recognize the difference between the male and female voices. This was male. Far too familiar of a voice, if I say so myself. I narrowed my eyes, and startd to run.

"Ver are jou going?" Red Yelled.

"It's Alek!" I screamed back.

"COOPER!" he yelled. I ran up to him once I saw him. I knelt down by him. He looked at me with week eyes. He wore no shirt; it was crumpled up by him. He was sweating intensly. "Cooper! I feel so week, and hot. Why is it so hot? Are we in a cave in the mule desert? Are we locked in a jail cell?" my heart sank to the depth of the ocean that is my body.

"Alek, look at what i'm wearing." I spoke calmly. "It's below freezing, Alek."

"What are you saying?" he asked now my friends caught up to me. Alek looked around astonished and amazed.

I waited for a few moments. "Cooper? Are you ok?" Ravany asked.

"Oh, no," Xavier muttered under his breath.

A couple more moments passed. I finally spoke. "Alek. . . Feeling hot, and sweating feircly is. . . is the last and final stage of. . . ," a tear rolled down my face. "Hypothermia." fear struck his eyes.

"No! I can't die, not now, not like this! How can I save myself? I'll do anything! What do you need?" It hurt me to see him go like this. Pleading for me to help when I can't do a thing, not that I know of, at least.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything for you." I said. I pained me so much, but one thought hadn't crossed my mind.

"No, jou can't. Bvut, sinze I am a zoctor, I can!" Red said. "We must gradually warm him up as much as we can! Hurry, get the shirt back on him! It's our best hope."

**remember: Read xmanDELTA 507's story, WWD. The other is unnecessary! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. death of a friend

**See! I still need to work on some grammatical errors, but it's a lot quicker. I got that done in like, half an hour. I'm only a 8th grader, starting today, due to the summer vacation start**

**Thanks for the review(s) I got on that last chapter, and I will probably get more during the day. I pulled an all nighter with xmanDELTA 507 just to get these chapters up, and please, read his story. It's good. Although more description could be used, and don't get me wrong, he has a TON of description, but more could be in there, it is a great story plot.**

**You are welcome for the publicity, xmanDELTA 507, and I will keel those who anger me. I'm glad you like the ending.**

**Franklin IN: Carmel is actually a rich place. Centergrove is rich, I know, but that doesn't mean other places can't be.**

**So, yea, I will have time to write, and the shorter chapters I think will help. I will be able to update more often, hopefully, but I wtill have a ton of stuff I have to do over the summer.**

**Oh, yea, I forgot this: HAVE AN AMZING SUMMER TO THOSE OF YOU IN, OR HAS IT COMING UP. I HOPE YOU HAVE WONDERFUL SUNDAYZ, AND I GIVE YOU ALL MY HHHHHHNNNNNNGGGGG. That is what I signed yearbooks with. Have fun with that information.**

**I really hope that I soon reach over 100 reviews. It has come to my attention that I have seen many stories that would die to have this many reviews at 30 chapters, but this shows I have a gift to have loyal buddies. Keep pwning, and have fun. Enjoy the story.**

We sat around alek, trying to warm him up. He shivered like mad. He was very pale, and he looked tired and really, to be truthful, he looked dead. I had little belief he would make it through the next hour. I sat to his left. He would only stare foreward. A blank face is what he wore. He was lifeless, but he blinked and breathed.

We sat in silence. Red then sparked up a conversation with everypony, but I had no idea what they were talking about. Pony stuff, you know. I sat there, back against a wall of stone, side by side with Alek. Xavier sat criss-crossed across from me and Alek.

Finally, Alek moved his eyes to us. He spoke quietly to us. I couldn't hear him. "What?" I asked. He spoke louder this time.

"I-i need y-you to-to do one th-thing for me." Xavier and I excanged glances. I looked back and so did xavier.

"What?" I asked.

"Save them for me." my eyes grew wide. I got up and started to shake him by the shoulders. I started yelling.

"NO! DON'T DIE!" this was repeated over and over again, but alek never gave any sign of his life. After a long time of this I stopped. "He's gone." I said. A few silent moments passed. "We need to get going. No need in staying here getting held back. Let's go." I got odd looks from everypony, but they obeyed my orders.

I looked away as tears streamed down my eyes. "That's one too many, Nightmare. I'm coming for you." I muttered as I walked down the cave. We came back to the three way. I took a right and left the cave. The winds died down a lot since I had been in the cave. I looked around for a couple of seconds to get my memory in order. I had ceased my silent tears by now. My face stung as the wind that was blowing connected with where my tears had stained my face.

"We just have to get down." I told myself.

. . .

We had been walking for a couple of hours and had gotten around part of the mountain. We were now at the side of the mountain where we needed to get down. We were at a steep sloper, but we might be able to get down easy if we're careful. We saw far away, but we were above the clouds so clouds and sky above us is all we saw for miles.

"Oh, no!" Hugo Said, Frightened.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"ICE!" he answered. We stayed silent. "I HATE ice! Making me fall down in front of my friends and embarrases me!" he said. Everypony exchanged looks.

"Is that what you were looking at the ground for the whole time?" I asked.

He was silent for a couple of moments. "Was it that obviouse?" he asked. We all bobbed our heads up and down. "oh, well, there you go again! See, Ice embarrases ponies everywhere, including when you're on a mission to save equestria!" he said.

"Actually, we're saving a lot more than equestria." I told him. Everypony excluding Xavier gave me an odd look, as if this was news to them. "Celestia hasn't told you, has she?"

They shook their head. I breathed outwordly. "This isn't just about saving equestria. This is about saving all life as we know it. The elements of harmony are needed to destroy the nightmare. We need to get there before 7 days are up because if he kills one of them, the elements die with them. If the elements die, the nightmare wins, and he will stop at nothing to destroy everything." I explained. Everypony but xavier was in complete awe. Xavier was just chillin. He seemed to be waiting for us to finish our conversation. He was also looking for a way down, I think.

"Vell, ve vetter git going, no?" Red said as he started to trot to a a small cliff area.

"Wait!" Hugo exclaimed. The cliff suddenly collapsed. We started to fall quickly. I rolled and tumbled down in the snow, passed the clouds, and hit many rocks. I grunted over and over again as I fell.

I hit another rock, and my world dissinigrated around me. Swirls is what I saw, until pitch black nothingness was revealed to my eyes.

. . .

Rainbow Dash was still on the 'Hot seat' so to speak. No pony else had actually been chained up in the torture spot, the other ponies were only minorly punished for back talk.

"All right, I guess I should let you down to be with your friends before we get into the serious buisness, correct? I should give a little decensy." Applejack held in the urge to tell him that he had not even a strand of decensy inside him. He left the room and locked it, but used magic once he was out. He let the ponies out of the cufflings.

Rainbow fell into a puddle mixed with blood, tears, and left over salt. I spattered all over her. Once fluttershy was out, she immediately jumped to rainbow dash's side. Tears welled up in fluttershy's eyes once more. Nopony knew how somepony could hold so many tears in three bodies that fluttershy had let run. Pinkie's mane had, in the middle of the torture that had been wittnessed, gone flat. Nopony was capable of speech, as they watched rainbow's body lie by fluttershy.

Rainbow was barely awake, unconsiousness overcoming her. AppleJack was the first to speak.

"We're so sorry, Rainbow Dash. It might be much to ya now, but ah will apologize for all of that teasing ah always did to ya. Ah never thought something would ever be able to even bare to do something like this." she said.

"Don't mind that right now," Rainbow said with a weak voice. If i'm gonna die, i'd want it to be with all of you anyway." she said.

"No!" Twilight commanded. "You are not going to die! Cooper will find us, and he will save us. It's all in that prophacy thing the princesses spoke about!"

"Twilight, I think it's been three days. They probably died on the way, anyway. We're done for." Rainbow commented. She had lost the will to live. Fluttershy couldn't bear to listen to any of this. She started uncontrolably sobbing. She hugged rainbow carefuly, trying to escape any ways to give her pain, but to still give her confort.

"We will get out of this, rainbow, don't worry. We can do it! Just have hope!" Pinkie tried to cheer her up.

"No, we won't. We're done for. Unless Jordan can take back over his body, we won't make it and neither will cooper."

**ahh, 2 chapters in one day, thanks to being able to write small chapters. People, I suggest you read my author notes. Those will come in handy and will help you understand stuff. So, I bid you all, ado, and expect a chapter tommorow, for today, I have an end of the year party which will keep me up till 11 and I won't be able to write.**

**READ xmanDELTA 507'S STORY PLEASE.**

**REVIEW BOTH MINE AND HIS STORIES!**


	17. A vision, a friend, and danger

**Thank you all, for I have reached over 100 reviews! this pleases me much. I shall write more, but remember. You mustn't ve afraid to let out your typing. Review more, please. This is amazing for me, and it is all because you decided to take the seconds to review. Now, the milestone of 200 reviews has been set in the rode. I hope to have that many by 30 chapters. Only you can do this. Thank you all. **

**Here is a quick rant: So, this writer on named 'Dawn Felix' thinks he knows all there is to about writing. I tried to help him, because if you read his story, you will need to take a vacation to rid of the mess of grammar that gives such a terrible headach. I offered him my help, but unlike a true brony, he denied it, and got all defensive about it. He has offended me, and is a disgrace to all authors out there. He is a jerk. Please, for your sake do not read any of this persons "Work."**

**now don't get me wrong, I know I need to work on my grammar, but after you read this dudes crap, my story will be a paradise that is more heavenly than heaven. Thank you for your time. It is appreciated.**

**Now, people review on what they like, and what they have questions on or what problems with the text they have. Now, I shall answer some of your reviews, and give thanks to all who helped me and review.**

**Since I can't say everypony all together who reviewed, I shall give all of my and thanks to you.**

**Vip: I advise you to review about my story with me. I know my friend needs to work on his story, and I am getting to that, but you should put said review on his story, because it's doesn't help him much if you don't review on his story. I will get the message to him, but I advise you from now on to, if you see something that needs worked on, review it on his story.**

**Much is to happen, I promise. The torture scenes are good, I think, but my ideas for torture have faded. But, don't fret, there are many ideas online. Have fun! Oh, btw, I will put a thing telling those with weak stomachs where the blood and gore is so they can skip it if they wanna. Also, if you have any ideas for torture, please PM me, if you leave it as a review, thanks it advance but I would prefer it be PM for the sake of keeping it a surprise.**

Black is all I saw. That is, until I saw a vision. This Is how it went.

I was standing in a pitch black room. I could walk around, but I couldn't actually go anywhere I knew of. So, I strolled in the darkness. For a small incrimint of minutes, I walked, until a light in the distance was seen. I went up to it. As I got closer, it came to my realization that this was a certain, odd scene. It looked like magic was surrounding it. The borders were wavy, and no sound came from it. I got closer and closer to the aura.

Finally, I noticed that it was a scene of. . . rainbow dash. She was cuffed up and chained to a wall. Her body was spread out and her fur was stained with blood. I watched in horror as a dark magic brought her hooves down towards iron plates that were orange and radiated light. I knew what was happening, and couldn't forgive my own thoughts for creating this. I hoped to wake up intensily.

Her hooves connected with the iron bars and she screamed in agony. I couldn't react; I couldn't find a way to believe in any of this. The scene then changed to everypony else watching in horror as the burning metal connected with Dashie. Tears stung as they pour out of my eyes, as they did the same for the other ponies, who had wounds all over their bodies, with the exception of fluttershy (You are welcome audience. You are welcome.) and Twilight Sparkle. I noticed an aura around twilights horn, the same color that surrounded the vision, and her eyes shut closed tightly. Her voice came to me quickly and suddenly.

"Cooper! Thank celestia I got through to you!" She echoed.

"What is all of this?" I screamed.

"This. . . this is what you're fighting to stop right now. You need to come quickly. He has a lock on the magical field; I was barely abloe to get this out to you. He is using your brothers body as a puppet, so to speak. You need to hurry, or else we'll die. We will die in torture and pain!" she started to shout.

"You're not making this any easier on me by guilting me into this more. You don't think I know to get there as soon as possible?"

"No, cooper. I know that you know you need to get here, and quickly too, but I just needed to know that you knew WHY you needed to get here as soon as possible. It's unbareable, cooper. It's just terrible."

A few seconds passed. "I- I understand."

"Not as much as we do, cooper. Not as much as us." and with that, the vision started to fade. I heard shains being unlinked and the man, with a deep scraggely voice said:

"You're turn, Mrs. Sparkle. Oh yes, I think it's time you and I go for a swim, so to speak. I hope my pool isn't too small for you. I think we will get along just fine, don't you?" My eyes shot open at random to reveal a forest like domain. I took an immediate check of my surrounding. Trees were all around me. The sun shone bright through the leaves above, and I found it to be mid day. It was warm, the air swayed against my body, and I was wearing nothing.

"Wait a second! Nothing?" I jumped up, ignoring a sharp pain that bolted through my spine, but groaning in the process. I did, however, have bandages the covered parts of both my forearms, part of my upper chest. Some also covered part of my legs, and one wrapped perfectly like a headband around my forehead. My hair which used to be long and curly, was now cut short to an average earth military buzz cut. I was confused as I looked around trying to find something to cover up with. This attempt, though was hopeful at times, ended as futile as trying to get Applejacks apple cider during cider season if you are at all placed behind pinkie pie.

I saw, and heard, a rustle in a bush. I called to it.

"Who's there?" no answer. "Come on out! I'm not here to hurt you!" I called again. No anwer, but a small growl. "Hello? I know you're in the bush!" I said to it calmly. They're not saying anything!

So, I walk up to the bush. I put my hand down to it, and just as it was about to set my hand onto it, a black colored blur jumped out to my side. He was holding the spear that celestia had gifted me before I began my quest. I took in the datail of his dark and lightly colored grey mane and tail, his pitch black body, his blue sunglasses, and his red hooves. He had a grey mustache, styled the same way as spike had his in 'Boast Busters' when trying to get rarity, and red streaks lined the tips of his wings which were outspread. He had a star for a cutie mark. He was in an attack, ready to pounce, won't show hesitation, kill stance. I put up my hands.

"Like I said, mr. . ."

"Name's Lieutenant Jefferson."

"Umm, Lieutenant Jefferson, like I said, I come in peace. I mean no harm. You ust trust me, lieutenant, for I am on a quest to save many people."

"You? Human, I know all about your species, there's nothing more helpful you can do than I; I saved entire populations before!"

"Really? You call going on a quest to save all life known to any universe less than that of one population?" he gave a blank stare. He then errupted with laughter.

"You? My goodness boy, either you got hit on the head harder than I thought, or you are crazier than I!" he insulted.

"Why I never! If I had a glove, I would take it off and slap you with it! I'll have you know I have a decree from the princess herself, if you should be so kind as to give me back my stuff and-"

"NOW HOLD ON THERE, PAL! All you humans think you're so sly and clever, but I am no idiot. The military may have gotten in my brain a bit, but i'm still pretty darn clever, you better believe it!"

"Hey, calm down, bro! You need to trust me! Everypony is in danger! I need my things. Please, I can give you all the details, just give me back my stuff. And, uh, some of my cloths, please." I begged. He gave me a glare, then gave in.

"Fine, follow me. I will give you your stuff, just on one condition."

"What might that be?" I asked.

"IF you really are going on a mission to save all life, you won't mind in you bring along a partner, do you?" he suggested. A smile crept onto my face.

"Sure thing! The more the marrier! But uh, please hurry with the cloths and stuff." I agreed.

He turned around with a smile. "Alright, it's this way. Never really understood why humans cared so much about their clothings." he said. I rolled my eyes.

. . .

We are back at the torture scene! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Twilights head resurfaced from the dirty water after 3 minutes of soaking under the water. She was tied up and was being dipped under water continuously over and over again.

"Aright then, I guess I will be back in a little while. I'm sorry, but I must go and run an arrend. See you all soon!" he said. I won't be able to play with you much longer, but we will have much more fun once I get back. I think i'll take a 3 day break. Then, fluttershy, we will play with you and all of your woodland creatures. Oh, won't angle just ADORE this!" he 'persuaded.' fluttershy let out more and more sobs. Then, he left, with Twilight still hanging upside down.

A couple of moments later came by holding hands with silence. Then came one slowly crawling with sound.

"Oh, girls, Rainbow Dash was right. We won't make it! He's going to starve us in here! There's no use. I tried my hardest to get cooper like we planned, but he won't be able to make it. We are all going to die!" Twilight cried. Everypony looked at her with a worried expressions.

. . .

"Hello, father. I have a plan for you, but you must follow it, or else you will not come to power again like the plan will make you if you follow it."

Stone cracked open as the creature looked at his son, the nightmare. "I'm listening."

**This will come into play later. How much? I do not know. (Actually I do.) some of you may have questions, like what happened to my friends? Who Is this stone imprisoned creature? I hope you keep your mind open, because it would be a shame if it was who you thought it was, that would ruin the fun! Thank you all for reading my story, please review, and please read my friends story! Like I said, it's a work in progress. Thanks!**


	18. more of about everything

**Hey, guys. I know some people may be kind of mad that I have made shorter chapters recently, but if you read my A/N a bit earlier, you should know that I said that I was gonna make shorter chapters to be able to get them to you faster. I would like my reviews also to be about my story, not another story. I respect what all of you have to say, but please, leave it to my story. Don't complain that some person likes something but I said they didn't in the story, don't complain if you're character dies in the story (Thanks VIP for being so understanding that there is a possibility that Hugo might die) , just let the story line be the story line. This means you, rainbowdashbrony.**

**Now, for those who review, I would like to honor you all. For those of you who didn't, thanks for reading, but please just leave a frickin review! I swear to god, people, come on.**

**Rainbowdashbrony: Really? You decide to leave a review, and THAT is what you leave? The whole, miss instead of Mrs? I mean, REALLY? Then about the whole misspelled angel, come one man! Really? Then you try to use the whole 'human logic, drowning takes less than five minutes, and all of that crap,' I MEAN COME ON MAN! don't think you can just use human logic on me like I'm an idiot, it's TORTURE it's meant to push ponies to the frickin limit, man. Review about things that matter, not small things like that.**

**This has been REALLY? With EpicBrony.**

**TrainTrax: I do now realize that the warning was worthless. My other torture scenes involved more. . . torture. Don't worry, I have some ideas for twilight. Muahahahaha. Anyway, you are one of my favorite reviewers. Thank you for being a loyal reader. Oh, and I will be rewriting my earlier chapters, because I might be putting this on FIM fiction.**

**Now, lets get to it!**

"Oh, man, guys where are we! I'm scared!" Phantom yelled to his friends. Hugo put his hoof up.

"Don't Fret, young one, you must be courageous. Please, calm down. We have a map too, we came prepared, and we are still on a mission to save equestria. Now, please, let's go!"

"Yes," Ravany added. "We will probably meet up with cooper on the way. No, we just need to find out where exactly we are."

"According to the map," Seth said, "We are just a little bit north of the our set path. So, if we are, about one inch on the map up from the trail, we should be back on the trail by midnight, if we go through the night. Otherwise, we should expect early morning. Some time around 9 or 10ish." they looked at each other. "So what shall it be?" he asked.

Xavier stood up from a sitting crossed legged position. "I say we go through the night."

"I second!" Hugo said.

"Whatever is fine with everypony else." Ravany said.

"What about you, phantom?" he asked. Phantom looked at him with a worried expression.

"Umm. . . I vote it, up, I guess." he said.

"Alrighty, then. Let's go!" Xavier exclaimed. He walked into the forest.

"Umm. . . Xavier?" Seth asked.

"what?"

"You're going the wrong way." Xavier stopped. He turned around and walked in the correct direction.

"I knew that! I was just testing you." he said.

. . .

"So, lieutenant, how do you know about the humans?" I asked.

"The gateway." he answered. We were walking through the jungle. I got us back on the trail; we weren't too far away from it. Although the plant life was thick, my bowie knife easily cut through it all.

"And the gateway is. . ."

"The gateway is exactly what is sounds like." he said.

"And what exactly should I expect to find behind the gateway?"

"Whatever your true heart desires most. I found your world. I never knew of such a place. I loved it though. All of the work it took, the challenges to face, the people I met, it was definitely my kind of paradise. Although, you're only allowed passed the gateway a certain amount of times and for a certain amount of time. When I came back here, I never got back into the whole 'world peace' prospect. This world wasn't enough for me. It was too much for me. Even my true love couldn't bring me back. I went insane and left all of the known civilization. I ended up living out here in the forest for 20 years, alone, unknown of. I'm a blank slate to the world, but my regrets fill up to the top of my heart, and I would give anything, even my life, to know that somepony out there still remembered me, cared for me. But, of course, ugly life pushed it's hoof in my face." he seemed stern at the moment. "The great thing about your world, though, is that if your life sucks, you can always do something with it. Even if it's too small for people to notice."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Join the forces! Get yourself out there and kick the enemy's asses! Why, I probably won ten wars for your nation of America!"

"Really? You've been here for ten wars? You do know that would be a long time in between wars. How long to ponies live?" I asked.

"Oh, not too long. If you're healthy, about 300 years."

"300 years! How is that short?" I asked in awe.

"Humans and ponies are very different, if you haven't learned that on your own."

"Well, yes, but I don't exactly get how that's possible. The sea turtle is like, the longest living creature on earth for averages. It think, I really have no idea. But still!"

"so? I never expected you to understand it, kid, but I can reassure you that you are in another universe, dimension, and time lock. This means that anything here has no relevance to earth. This, Lauren Faust, found a way to go from here to there, and was actually with the mane six on their adventures. It's how she got her idea. But, let me tell you something. A lot of famous people back on earth are from equestria. Sometimes they know, and other times they don't."

"Like who?"

"Will Ferrell for one, Leonardo DiCaprio, like I said, Lauren Faust, and just basically a ton others."

"Wow, Will and Leo play some pretty big rolls. You know, my favorite movie is Inception, staring Leo, and I showed it to all of the ponies back in ponyville. That's cool!

"Oh, and you said we were in another Time Lock? What does that mean?" I asked.

"It's exactly how it sounds. You live in a different time period. If you went back, your life would pick up as you left off, which would be hanging on that ledge after what you told me. The gateway would probably be nice and give you back your house and take away your memories." he explained.

"My memories? How would that be nice?"

"Well, your memories of where ever you went. You usually go somewhere you love and hope never to leave. So, when you go back, it takes away your memories so you wouldn't dwell on it that and have nostalgia about it. You get to move on with life."

"What happened with you? You seem to remember a lot."

"Let's just say it didn't feel too nice that day. The day I came back was its 'off day' so to speak."

"So, let's say i-" I was interrupted by a scream. Jefferson and I exchanged looks, and ran in its direction.

After a couple of minutes of searching, I came to a cliff with Jefferson by my side. The cliff was a fairly short hole; one could jump from one end to the other if you have REALLY powerful legs. But, the main problem at hand was what was in the middle of it all. Hanging on a thick vine, by short blonde haired friend known as Dominic gripped the end of the vine.

"Don't worry, Dominic, I'll get you, just wait!" I yelled. I back up, then ran over to the ledge. I was about to leap onto the vine, when the middle snapped. Dominic plummeted into the abyss screaming. His voice decrescendo into nothing as it followed Dominic down farther into earth. Anger and sorrow immediately burrowed into my heart as the flame of hate grew. I became impatient as Jefferson and I sat watching the hole as if expecting a giant worm to appear from it.

I turned around, and went back to our trail. Once I arrived, I began walking in the direction of the dessert and my friends.

. . .

warning: Torture

Rope stretched Rainbow Dashes legs out as far as they could. Rainbow faced outward as the nightmare jammed multiple sticks into dashes legs. Blood spilled out of dashes legs when he pulled out the sticks. Dash couldn't scream anymore; she was too warn out. Fluttershy still let tears stream as she had also once again broken the magic use by the nightmare to keep open their eyes. She was the only one without scars, cuts, bruises, burns, etc.

The nightmare walked back over the wooden table. He picked up a couple of throwing knives. He stepped back, and, lets just say he used rainbow as a dart board. Blood slipped down rainbows body as knife after knife penetrated her skin at various points. When he had one left, he went up to Pinkie pies face and put the knife by her mouth.

"Did cooper ever tell you about the movie from his world known as batman? There are many makes of this, but the biggest enemy of batman, who is a hero in Gotham city, is known as the joker. He has a little saying he says at times when not every one is smiling." one crept onto his face as he opened pinkie's mouth and put the knife onto her cheek on the inside. "Let's put a smile on that face." he pulled the knife up and ripped her cheek into a smile. He then did the same to the other side. He maniacally laughed as pinkie shouted in pain.

"Better hurry up, cooper. You have 3 days" he said.

. . .

The lieutenant and I watched over the land of the mule desert. The sun was setting, and we had camp set up for the night. The anger still raged inside of me from what the nightmare had been doing to everypony.

"Well, I'm gonna get to bed soon. See ya in the mornin. Don't stay up too long, cooper, we have 3 days." he said. He then got up and went to his tent.

"I'll be right there." I said. I looked to the setting sun.

"I will end you, nightmare. You and anyone else who gets in my way." I whispered. "I'm coming for you, and I will be your worst nightmare, nightmare. You better watch out."

**thanks for reading another chapter! I hope you like it. It's weird, I have so many ideas, but they are all mlp. I need original ideas, though. I can just change the character, though, so I'm good. I will be trying to update, but not only is my brother using the computer a lot, but I'm pre-reading for another author, so I have more work now. And remember, don't read anything by dawn Felix! He's a disgrace to authors! AND bronies! Keep reading, writing, and being artist, people! And review!**


	19. Failing by epic winning!

**Hey there audience! How's it been? Now, I know you all must be pissed and you all have the right to. So, I'll get straight to the point. I am not only a lazy ass writer, but I am doing original work. Also I'm helping people with stories other than this. I have a couple of stories I wanna shout out. One: Here by Accident. Yes, yet another HIE fic. Although, it is hilarious as fuck! And at chapter 6, I start doing work. So, that is one. Next one is: Harmony. A girl named Harmony gets the chance of a lifetime as Celestia answers her wish and boom! In Canterlot castle right before the summer sun celebration. What twists and turns shall Harmony and equestria face? Find out by reading! Now, go all you peoples! Go and read stories! Of course, read this new chapter first. Anyone wanna collaborate on how long it's taken me to update?**

**Also, LOTR FTW!**

**RainbowDashBrony, watch the comments, ya hear? And read the authors notes! they are important! There is advertisement in here!**

**Ya, I skipped writing the journey across the sea. Pointless riding into nothing is all that would appear. Anyway. . .**

"Yo, lieutenant! This way," I whispered as I hid behind a tree. I pulled out my CZ75. All of my clips sat in on my side but one, that was held in the chamber. I peered my head around the tree as the lieutenant stood behind me. What I saw was no different from what I had seen before. A huge wooden door stood tall as 4 dragons slept on guard duty. Manticores roam the land on search for me and the lieutenant, and maybe the others. I couldn't believe I couldn't find them. But, what is there to believe?

"We gotta do this quick. No fooling around, ya hear? This is gonna be hard. It's you and me, lieutenant," I said. He nodded. "On my mark, we sprint. Here, take my revolver. Take out any and all who appose us, got it?" I asked.

"No problem. Lets take some names!" he said, as encouragement. I nodded. My head once again peered out of the side. I raised my left hand. My right hand held my gun. Three fingers I held up. I brought on down. The guards at the door still slept. My next hand was brought down again. The lieutenant then grabbed some of the ammunition for the revolver. He checked it. I brought down my whole hand.

"Lock n' load," I said. We both immediately sprinted out of the forest into an open area. Manticores roared with might as they witnessed us. The dragons woke up. I brought my pistol up and shot down a manticore in 2 shots. They must not have ever felt this much pain. The dragons rubbed their sleepy eyes as we ran closer. The lieutenant had taken out 3 Manticores by now and had to reload his pistol. I brought my gun up, and took out the two front dragons, leaving two of them, and 4 manticores. They all roared at once, shaking the ground intensely. All of us, including the enemies fell down. The shaking continued. I looked up to see a white ball grow from inside the grey brick walls. It encased us all. Then darkness appeared as I felt as if I was flying away from the fight scene. And there, I knew it was the end. Everything was a failure and I would not be able to show my face again. The elements are gone now. And so are my friends.

But, as the final thought came to my mind, I saw day again. A bright blue sky above my with a shining sun appeared. I raised my head. A crowd formed around me, two dragons, four manticores, the lieutenant, and Red, Ravany, Phantom, Hugo, Seth, and Xavier. The dragons got up. I did the same. I looked around. I was in ponyville. I saw ponies like derpy, onctavia, vinyle, and more watching us. I picked up my gun. All of my friends and the manticores got up as well. They all looked around, seemingly confused as to what was going on.

Ponyville. God. Damn. it. All. How the FUCK did I forget about the teleportation spell? Just then, one of the dragons looked down at us. He burrowed his eyes. Steam flowed between his nostrils. He took a deep breath. A frightened look took it's place on every pony there, and I ran. I ran and so did everypony else. A strong heat was then felt to be following me. I turned my head and stopped. The fire stopped. The dragon had to catch it's breath. The manticores started charging. I pulled up my gun. Each one fell as the loud bang crackled through the town. Then, the dragons looked down at me. I pulled up my gun, and aimed for the head. Then, I pulled the trigger. All that was heard was clicks. The breath of both dragons was drawn. I dropped my pistol, and made for a brick house. I dived through a window, and inside sat Lyra and bon bon with looks of fear on their faces.

"Get down!" I yelled. They did so, and fire blew through the window the holes. It didn't stop. Not for one second. I crawled on the shattered glass away from the window and to the door. Lyra and bon bon took the back way out. I couldn't find a way back there without a burn, so I opened the front door when I arrived. The dragons finished their fire breathes. One noticed me as I tried to make for twilight's tree house across the street. It picked me up. I struggled as I was brought higher and higher. It looked me in the eye. Then, I looked to the other dragon. In its hands were red and Ravany. He squeezed his hands together. They agonizingly screamed. I threw a clip of my bullets at him. The one holding me began squeezing me. I too screamed. The pain of bones crushing and snapping made me barf. This angered the dragon. I took out my sword which I had hoped I wouldn't need to use.

I lopped off the hand that held me up. The dragon staggered back in pain holding the bleeding hand. I fell down, and hit hard on the dirt. I grunted. Though, I got up. I went for the other dragons foot. I took off a toe in one swipe. Another screaming dragon opened his hand and let the ponies fall. They too had taken a hard impact. The two dragons looked back to use. Then, they fell down. They crushed some buildings, but they were dead. Along with the manticores. Behind them came Celestia and Luna in a carriage. They landed on the dirt road. Xavier and the rest came to meet with them.

She opened her mouth to speak, but I intervened. "I'm sorry,"

that was all I could say before tears rolled down my face. "I failed,"

She waited. Not a word was spoken as residents began waking back into ponyville. She gave a sympathetic sigh.

"You couldn't have known he would use that spell. You tried your best. Although, I know they will find a way to pull through," Luna esclaimed.

"Sure. . . sure they will," I said. Just then a bright light appeared in front of us. When it faded, we all gasped.

. . .

in the chambers that held all of the elements of harmony, the two humans left alive by the nightmare excluding Cooper and Xavier were brought in by a magical force. By know, scars and the stench of week old blood stains filled the room and the minds of the beings. Two sets of shackles appeared on the wall, and were filled with Jonah and Beef. The nightmare stood in front of them. All of them bloodied. The Nightmare spoke.

"You see how hope and good shall all together in the end fail? It may have times of good, but it won't matter. Never will it matter because whether or not one wins a battle, the war will rage on until evil prevails. Now, I give you all one chance. Stand by my side as we rule the universe. We will conquer world after world until we are supreme!" he exclaimed. He then used his magic to heal each one of them. The pain shall physically go away for now, but the mental wounds shan't heal.

"No," pinkie exclaimed. "You can't win. You can't win as long as you don't have the elements. But, I do have a way you could get them. . ." Pinkie Pie tempted. All of the others looked to each other. Pinkie gave twilight a wink when the the Nightmare looked away in thought. Twilight sat confused, but let it go. She simply nodded.

"So, Pinkamina, you finally see the way of evil? Good, the day should have come sooner!" Both Jonah and Beef flinched at the name Pinkamina. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

**What does she have in mind? I know! find out next chapter! Ya, short and probably not really good. I know I'm not a subtle writer, but here ya go. I hope to get this next chapter done soon, but it's 8:30 at night, I just got netflix, it's the 4th of July and there is a fireworx ban, yes with an x, and yes I did just rhyme but not on purpose. Also, we will probably watch a movie. Wild wild west, I think. Maybe the third transformers. Please review, I feed on the love! WATCH YOURSELF RAINBOWDASHBRONY! just watch it. I don't wanna rage on ya next chapter. Of course, I think maybe you're just a troll at this point.**

**Start reading more stuff! I actually think imma start a new story after this is done. Or, should I go sequel? No, this isn't a "Fan decide my fate" thing, it's my choice. But, if you would put your view in the review along with the review, that would be nice! Thanks for being and understanding audience. I hope this finds you well. Artists, art on! **


	20. Le Fanale

**Hey! How is it going with all of y'alls? I know i'm fine! I am glad to be back to writing. I really changed this ending from what I began with. It was an epic journey through some cave systems and finding odd treasure then an epic battle against the nightmare. Well, here is the next chapter! Oh, yeah, I forgot. Comment thanks yous and answers!**

**Anonymous: I don't think I can make you the dragon born. Sorry. . . anyway, yes the cupcakes reference. No more torture scenes for the story. . . oops, spoiler alert! Where do I keep my stuff? I really hadn't thought about it. I guess for ammunition I have a pouch. My bow is slung over my body, my sheath of arrows, and my sword slung down the middle of my back. My guns have holsters. I wish I was from skyrim!**

**Any way, allons y!**

The flash dissipated into a scene that shocked even the princesses. In front of us stood the Nightmare as my brother, and with him by his side was all of the mane six along with Jonah and Beef. He smiled and spoke.

"I come to you all in hopes that you will join me. I am going to conquer every single world, and it would be for the best of your lives to stand by me, as these eight have chosen," I looked to twilight. She gave a wink. "I will spare your lives if you join us. There is no stopping me!" he started to chuckle. He then stopped. "But, I will need the elements. . ."

I stared at him. "No," I said. I took out the elements from a pouch on my side. I laid them in front of me. I then took my sword and brought it down, smashing them. He looked at me in shock.

"You fool! Now I cannot rule the multiverses!" he yelled. Now I was wondering two things. One, why wasn't anyone doing anything about the nightmare about to end us? And, two, why the nightmare wasn't ending us!

"Yeah, I guess that was what I was shooting for," I mockingly said. He stared at me with anger.

"I shall end you," there we go! "Dragons, minions!" he yelled.

Xavier then spoke up. "Wait, wait, wait!" everyone turned their attention to Xavier. "If you call your minions to kill us, technically you aren't ending us, it's your minions. So, by saying that, you shouldn't be able to have the satisfaction of killing us yourself. And, that is what you want so that means that you. . ." he went on. The Nightmare shook his head and waved his hand, ordering his minions to attack.

"Xavier, that is totally dumb," the Nightmare said.

Xavier stared at him. "Don't you use that primitive insult at me, incompetent fool!" I couldn't help but crack up as the enemies neared.

Xavier did the same. I spoke to him. "Alright, then. Time to get down to bidness, dude." the Nightmare kept staring.

"Oh well, always leave em laughing," he said. "ATTACK!" he yelled. They all charged. I raised my sword. Black human form entities tried to attack all of us. Me, red, Ravany, Seth, Hugo, phantom, Xavier, and both princesses stood back to back in a circle.

"Lets go, guys," I said. They all launched themselves at us. One jumped over me. I put my sword into the sky and it fell into it then dissipated into nothingness.

We all went our separate ways. I went slashing and dashing across the town. Many times they got scratches on me. One time, they hit me down. But, I got back up again.

Both princesses stood back to back using their alicorn magic to take out demon after demon. Ravany and most of the rest of the ponies went about kicking their enemies. Jonah and Beef kept punching and kicking the creatures. Xavier made use of an iron bar he found. When he knocked an enemy down, the sharper end of the bar and stuck it into the skull of the enemies. The Nightmare created a throne out of thin air. It was completely gold, and shined in the light of day. The Mane six just stood behind the Nightmare.

They just stood there. They didn't get up to fight, or help in any way. They watched like it was some sort of joke, or maybe even a movie. There was only one explanation. Betrayal.

I stuck my blade into one more demon, then looked to the princesses. They both became overwhelmed with the beasts. They both were taken down. The nightmare put a bubble around both of them, and the demons got out and went for any other pony. By now the civilians had left and ran out of town. The princesses couldn't escape.

I went and cut off more demons heads and began to notice what had happened to the princesses had now happened to everypony but Xavier and I. We moved closer to each other. We finally came back to back the beings horded around us. They stopped for a dramatic moment. The Nightmare spoke.

"Why do you do this to yourself," he asked.

We waited. Xavier answered. "Technically it's you doing this to us. It would be a lot easier on ourselves if we controlled our enemies," the Nightmare become noticeably frustrated.

I answered and cut off Xavier. "There ain't no rest for the wicked,"

"You'll rest quite fine in hell, young ones," he then snapped his fingers. Flames engulfed the bubbles with any pony in is. Everything in them is now gone. The Nightmare's minions closed in. I knew this was the end. I looked the mane six. They looked at Xavier and I.

"You betrayed us," I said. I then started cutting up the demons. Xavier did the same. I ran forward and back slicing the demons. One of them grabbed me by the back and held my neck. They started piling on me. Then, I was surrounded by a bubble, and lifted above the crowd. I bowed my head. I looked to Xavier saw him fall to the ground by the burning house. One of them tried to jump on him. He lifted his legs and let the demon fall onto them. The hen pushed them past him into the flaming house. He got up and spun with bar cutting heads off. More kept coming.

From behind him came a demon on fire who emerged recently from the blames. He caught Xavier's jacket on fire Xavier turned and sliced off his head. He then caught completely on fire. He fought on. He pushed the bar into many demons. He killed many before he fell down, screaming in agony. We were done.

The journey had ended. Like they say, ya win some, ya lose some. I sat in the bubble. I let my head fall back and closed my eyes. I finally rested. I knew what happened next. There wasn't a reason to fight the inevitable. I opened my eyes and looked down to the nightmare. He got out of his throne and walked to me. The bubble floated down. I saw my the Nightmare. He stood in a body not his own.

"Ready to die," he asked. I quickly answered.

"I came ready. I came on the journey of shit. I needed to be ready,"

he smiled.

"Hey!" I heard a raspy female voice say. He turned. There stood the mane six with determined looks.

"Oh, I see how it is," the Nightmare said. "Mutiny, eh? You can't beat me," he claimed. "The Elements are gone!" he turned back to me.

"Why did you let me live this long and not the rest?" I asked.

"I wanted your blood stained on my hand. Or, should I say your brothers hand,"

"Were weren't done with you!" Twilight yelled.

"Yes, but I'm done with you. The elements are gone for good. You can't win,"

"But they aren't," Twilight claimed. "The elements are based on our friendship, which is still strong!" she said. They then took position, and twilight started to float followed by her friends. Wind picked up quickly. Twilight opened here eyes and had them overtaken by white. The rest did the same. He looked to me.

"As ta la vista, babe," I said. He turned back to see a rainbow shoot into the sky. It broke into two and came down at the side of them. It closed in on him like a gate. A bright of white flashed across equestria. The bubble around me popped. I hit the ground. When I opened my eyes, I saw a white room. I heard beeping noises. I looked to see I was in a bed. This looked to me like a hospital room.

That's because it was. The nurse came in and looked to me. "Oh good, you're awake! Just so you know, you can leave any time," she informed. I looked around.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days," she answered. I looked around a bit more. I got up and out of bed.

. . .

Outside of a hospital door stood a pink pony, who rushed out of the hospital.

. . .

In the everfree forest there was once again black figures who spoke.

"It is done master," one spoke.

"I know. I know it is done. We may now rejoice," he said.

. . .

I slowly got my street cloths on that were neatly folded for me. A clean white shirt, blue jeans, a pair of konverse chuck tailor all star shoes, black and white, and some socks. I walked out of the door. I turned to see a door with the word, "Exit" on it. I slowly walked to it. When I opened it, I was surprised to see the town fully in tact, and everypony yelling surprise to me.

In front stood both princesses and the mane six. I stood dumbfounded. Resurrection? Where did It stop? I started to tear up.

"It was my fault they all died. I lived and they all died," I said. Celestia came up to me.

"Don't worry, Cooper. You are a hero for what you did. All you sent through. And so were your friends. It was not your fault, but mine. It was your heart on the line. I'm sorry." she apologized. I smiled. I think tonight I'll go bed early. Maybe take a shower.

**The End**

**there ya go. How'd ya like it? Don't worry. I'm going to post more stories. I just really don't know when. Well, like always reivew!**

**BTW I know I left questions un answered. What do y'all think that means?**

**Now go ahead, stop reading my crap and do something of your own. Art on.**


	21. A Message

**For those of you who still subscribe to the story 6 for 6, I want you all to know that three chapters for a new story that is the sequal to this is out. It's called "A New Mind" and you can get the desciption when you go to find it. I hope you read the other story. So far I have only two constant reviewers, and I would like to thank them.**

**But, for now, I hope all of you decide to read it. No, there will not be any story plot to this. It is a message. The sequal is out at: **** s/8328338/1/A_New_Mind**

**now, If you loved this story, you'll love the next one. Also, keep this story, or just me on your Alert list. I might make a quick epilogue chapter.**

**Spoiler alert! : I've got an idea for a third story. The sequel to the sequel.**


End file.
